Honeymooners
by moggie-gsrfan
Summary: [GSR] Couples are vanishing without a trace. The FBI sends two CSI's undercover, posing as a married couple on their honeymoon. [Complete]
1. Chapter 1

Honeymooners  
  
Author's: Moggie & GSRFan  
  
Pairing: G/S  
  
Category: Angst/Drama & Romance  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Summary: Couples are vanishing without a trace. The FBI sends two CSI's undercover, posing as a married couple on their honeymoon.  
  
Spoilers: -Season 1: CnB, SLL, SS, -Season 2: BoP, PNN, -Season 3: CnB, PwF, ItB,  
  
Disclaimer: I do not under any circumstances own CSI: Crime Scene Investigation.  
  
Note: GSRFan and myself have gotten together to write you this story. This is GSRFan's idea and it's our combined attempt to put it into words for you readers out there. When reviewing, give some words of encouragement to our new writer; she's a little shy. *:o)  
  
~*^*Chapter 1*^*~  
  
"You have got to be kidding me?" Grissom said in utter disbelief, "You know after Greg you're probably the second funniest person in the lab.  
  
"Sorry Gil, but this is no joke." Brass answered, failing to suppress a grin.  
  
"Let me get this right, you want me and Sara to go undercover as a married couple for two weeks." Grissom said still not believing it.  
  
-Although I'd love to see it myself- "Not me Gil, the Sheriff." Brass answered. Normally this wasn't his responsibility as he was homicide and there was no actual proof of murder yet but as he and Gil were friends, the Sheriff in all his wisdom thought it would be a good idea for him to break the news.  
  
"Oh and how is our Sheriff these days?" Grissom asked almost mockingly.  
  
"Gil, don't be like that, even you can't deny this case is going no-where, this is the best thing to do." He replied.  
  
"Why me and Sara?" Grissom asked, "Nick and Warrick are more her age, or how about Catherine? This is more her thing than Sara's," He added, he knew there had to be a better combination of CSI's that could go. -I've tried to put distance between us because of work and now they want us to get closer-  
  
"Look, I'm sorry Gil, this is not a request, you and Sara are the only CSI's available that fit the profile," Brass responded, "Oh yeah, by the way, I'll let you inform Sara," He said, a grin broke across his face at Grissom's almost terrified expression.  
  
"Oh, you go ahead and laugh," Grissom countered. "I'll just tell her it was you idea."  
  
"What was his idea?" Came Catherine's voice from behind them.  
  
Grissom had been so surprised by the news that he hadn't noticed her standing there, which was odd considering he noticed everything.  
  
"Gil and Sara are going undercover." Brass announced matter of factly, then continued calmly. "I don't see the problem with it personally." He watched the expression on Catherine's face alter.  
  
"The problem!" Grissom said forcefully "Is, we are CSI's not cops. Science is our thing. What do you expect us to do, make our own crime scene?"  
  
"Mingle, socialise, relax." Brass said as though he was stating the obvious.  
  
The laugh that Catherine had been holding in couldn't be hidden any longer. "Those two socialise, you can't be serious?" She laughed, "I mean they're not the most socially gifted people in the world, sorry Gil it's true." She said, turning to look at Grissom "They can't even talk to each other let alone others."  
  
This made Grissom look up sharply, he knew that things had been strained between them lately, but he didn't know that the others had noticed their lack of communication too, this must mean it was worse than he thought.  
  
Grissom now knew that he had to figure out what to do about 'this' and soon, before it really was too late.  
  
~*^*^*~  
  
When Grissom finally found Sara, it seemed that she was the only one left in the lab that didn't know what was going. She had been at a scene all day, lucky her he thought, he had had to put up with people looking and laughing all day.  
  
When he saw her through the glass it finally sunk in that this was going to happen despite his doubts. "Sara," He said calmly as he walked through the door.  
  
"Yes," She replied, looking up from the scope.  
  
"How are you?" He asked hesitantly, knowing that this would probably sound unusual coming from him.  
  
"I'm fine." She said confused, thinking is he really asking me this? Turning back to her work, she thought about why he would be in the lab with her when he was working with Catherine.  
  
Over the next five minutes, she continued to work in silence; well she tried anyway, as it was really difficult with Grissom hovering over her.  
  
"Was there something you needed?" She asked still looking down, trying to figure out why he was hanging around. He had scarcely spent 10 minutes alone with her in weeks, now he wouldn't leave.  
  
When she looked up for the second time, she noticed that he was staring at her. "Grissom, are you going to tell me why you're watching me or am I supposed to guess? I'm a little busy with this case right now."  
  
"That's what I came to talk to you about," He replied, "We have a new case and before you start, Nick is going to take over this one, so you can help me," He said before she had time to object. Grissom knew she almost certainly wouldn't want to work with him, but he didn't need to hear it.  
  
"Okay, so what's this case?" She asked after a moment's silence, amazed he hadn't elaborated yet whilst looking away as she had caught herself staring at him. Despite his refusal of dinner a few weeks ago, she couldn't deny that she still had feelings for him, how could she not? He was so observant to some matters yet so oblivious to others at the same time, he was a mystery she would gladly solve, if only he would let her.  
  
"We're getting married." He blurted without realising how strange it sounded.  
  
"WHAT!" She said loud enough for the majority of the lab to hear.  
  
-Oh God! Good one Gil- He thought if saying that doesn't put her off the case nothing will.  
  
"Okay, that came out wrong." Grissom said steadily trying to calm her down. "We're going undercover as a married couple, that's it." He reassured her.  
  
"Why, what for?" The puzzlement and maybe a touch of fear flashed across her eyes.  
  
"The Regal Hotel case is so slow, this is the only way to move forward and hopefully avoid more disappearances, we pretend to be on honeymoon for two weeks and."  
  
"Honeymoon? Us?" Sara interrupted almost choking from the shock.  
  
"Yes," Grissom replied, almost hurt that she thought it was so unlikely. "We go to the hotel, act out this set-up, and see what we can find out, no matter how unlikely this situation is, it's simple." He added.  
  
"How exactly is it simple?" She queried, "We have no experience in this and there is no crime scene, how are we going to find anything out?"  
  
"Right, how did Brass put this, oh yes, we mingle, socialise."  
  
"Act as bate," Sara suggested before he could finish.  
  
"I wouldn't put in those words exactly, but yes I suppose it is something like that."  
  
"Great," she said under her breath, "I would just like to point out that this is a stupid idea. We're not familiar enough with this kind of situation, it could be dangerous."  
  
-That never stopped you before- he thought, despite agreeing with her that this was a risky position they were putting themselves in.  
  
"I take it I don't have a choice in the matter?" She continued.  
  
"Neither of us do, Sheriff's orders," He informed her, spotting the look of disapproval that came across her face at the mention of him, his popularity amongst the CSI's had dramatically decreased after the Strip Strangler case, when he had let the FBI run the show.  
  
-That wasn't so bad- he thought as he left the room. "Are you coming?" He questioned, seeing that she was still standing in the lab lost in thought.  
  
"Coming?"  
  
"To see Brass, he has our reservation and assignment details." Grissom explained.  
  
"Right." She realised. "Of course, I'll give Nick my notes on the way." She said finally processing what was happening.  
  
~*^*^*~  
  
As they walked to Brass's office she became aware of how small the lab was when everyone is staring at you. She could only imagine the jokes that had already been made about them, especially by a certain lab tech and hope that day shift hadn't found out yet. Ecklie didn't need any more reason to spread rumours about the two of them and this would make his year.  
  
"Mr and Mrs Grissom, I presume." Brass teased as they arrived at his office.  
  
"Very funny." Sara muttered  
  
Handing them a small black folder each, he added in an amused tone "These contain marriage details, likes/dislikes, habits, quirks, possible suspects and everything you'll need or want to know about your new assignment."  
  
"You sound like you're enjoying this," Sara observed, carefully avoiding Grissom's, who had said nothing so far, gaze, this was rapidly becoming extremely real.  
  
"You're booked into the honeymoon suite," Brass added for good measure.  
  
"Wonderful." Grissom mumbled, "Sara, go home and pack, I'll meet you here in an hour," He said, turning to face her. As he watched her leave he had to admit that if things weren't so tense between them, the idea of spending two weeks alone with her would be far from unpleasant.  
  
Walking down the hallway towards the parking lot, Sara wondered if this could be the way to build some bridges in their friendship, if only she could find the courage to bring it up. 


	2. Chapter 2

~*^*Chapter 2*^*~  
  
Just under an hour and a half later Sara returned to the lab and began an urgent search for Grissom, she doubted he'd want to wait much longer. The time it took to get home was a nightmare with the traffic and finding appropriate clothes for the assignment was hell. She only hoped that Grissom wasn't upset with her tardiness.  
  
"Hey Nick, you seen Grissom?" She called down the hallway.  
  
"Missing him already?" He joked, understanding that it was the wrong thing to do when he received a swift punch in the arm for it and a frown that could reach the floor.  
  
"Hey, that hurt!" He cried before getting to the point of answering her question. "He's leaving instructions with Greg." He finally revealed as Warrick and Catherine approached.  
  
"I don't want to hear it," Sara declared as Warrick went to open his mouth undeniably to make fun of her.  
  
"Man, I wish I was going with them. The two of them attempting to live with anyone else, especially each other, is something I would pay to see." Warrick confessed as she paced away.  
  
"You mean, kill each other." Catherine corrected, still not able to believe that they were actually going to do this. -Like that had any choice- She grinned at the thought.  
  
~*^*^*~  
  
"So Greg," Grissom asked. "What can't you do when I'm gone?"  
  
"Play punk rock at excessive levels, flirt with Catherine more than usual just because she's the boss or wear the evidence." Greg recited seriously.  
  
"Good Greg," Grissom responded. He knew that this probably wasn't necessary as underneath his crazy exterior, Greg was a smart guy, but with some of the stunts he's pulled, you could never be sure.  
  
"So you and Sara alone for 2 weeks huh? I am so jealous. I'll take your place, you know so you can stay here and supervise." Greg pleaded.  
  
"Dream on, Greggo," Came Sara's voice, just as Grissom thought it, she may have annoyed him by being late and things may be stressed between them, but he wasn't going to give up this opportunity for anything, especially to Greg.  
  
"Ah, here's Mrs. Grissom herself." Greg taunted, then promptly stopped as Sara came closer glaring at him.  
  
"I've already heard that from the rest of the lab, Greg, you're too late."  
  
"Sorry to interrupt Sara, but you're late," Grissom sighed, not understanding why this had bothered him so much, he didn't usually care, maybe because he knew that the next two weeks were going to be so difficult for them and it had gotten him a tad stressed.  
  
"Yeah sorry, I know, it took longer to pack than I thought," She apologised.  
  
"If we are going to be working together."  
  
"And living." Piped up Greg  
  
"And living." Echoed Grissom, "I need to know that I can rely on you to show up on time."  
  
"You can!" Sara exclaimed. "I was a little late for the first time ever, give me a break," Sara snapped, a little offended at what he had said. -When have I ever been late? Jesus!-  
  
"Let's go." Grissom said, motioning towards the door, noticing that she was turning to talk to Greg again.  
  
"Okay, I'll just say goodbye to the others then."  
  
"We don't have time, you were late," He reminded her.  
  
Sara didn't know what had gotten into Grissom, but he was being a lot more impatient and snappy than usual.  
  
"Well, I guess, I'll see you in two weeks, Greggo." She said, giving him a smile. She wasn't sure how he had gotten his name, but she kinda liked it. -It suited him- she thought. She had once given Grissom a nickname, 'Gruesome Grissom' She had called him back when they were at ease in each other's company, -But if he keeps acting like this- she thought, -You can forget about building bridges-  
  
Foolishly, she had been starting to imagine that the two weeks to come could actually be bearable, but after his recent behaviour, she had had the realisation that this was going to be the most challenging two weeks of her life.  
  
~*^*^*~  
  
Grissom stared at the queen size bed with its white and cream covers. It mocked him from a distance as sudden, certain, erotic, thought's crashed through his mind in a blink of an eye.  
  
Feeling more nervous than he had ever been in his life, he slowly and deliberately, turned to his right to see the only thing he'd ever dreamt of, to share such a large bed with.  
  
Although he thought he was the only one panicking and readying to bang the door down, he wasn't.  
  
Sara was having much the same thoughts, but with a few details added for measure, like her mind couldn't stop thinking that she hadn't even kissed the man standing beside her and she was going to be sharing the same bed.  
  
Stealing a quickly glance at her partner in all this match making, she noticed the nervous twitch in his jaw and the small wrinkle around his right eye that wouldn't stop showing it's presence as he frowned.  
  
Obviously they hadn't known this was going to happen when they were thrust into their current situation. If they had, then they wouldn't be here.  
  
"This is Brian's fault." He muttered, blaming the Sheriff's idea to push the case along to find answers.  
  
Sara nodded her agreement, but couldn't stop the feeling that he'd just broken the moment by mentioning an outsider's name. Even though she didn't know the Sheriff well, she knew she'd be beating his politically minded head into a rock the next time she saw him.  
  
Sighing in resignation, she shuffled toward the bed and sat on the end. Her long legs stretched out as she flung herself backwards with a sigh. "I gotta say," She smiled wistfully, taking advantage of the thought and warmth. "This bed is s-u-r-e comfortable."  
  
Grissom's lips rose at the edges as he watched her. Of course she'd find this amusing. They were set up, big and proper and there was no way out.  
  
"Did Brass say anything about who our suspect was?" She asked, staring at the ceiling.  
  
Rolling his shoulders lightly, he tried to relax. At least she wasn't angry or overly pissed at the fix they'd gotten themselves into.  
  
"Yeah," He finally replied as he moved further into the room to take a closer look out the window and then over to a long couch. Easing himself onto it, he sighed with a smile. "Doctor Ian Jenkins." -No point in ruining the gently tension between them-  
  
"Oh yeah, I remember the description Brass gave me." She said lightly, kicking off her shoes to crawl further onto the bed. She turned to face him as she settled on her front with her hands fixed under her chin. "He's around 5ft 6", muscular built, 39, dark brown hair," She paused and looked across at him. "What does he do?"  
  
"You read the same file I did." He said, leaning his head back against a cushion.  
  
She grinned. "Come on, you know you'll be telling me later." -God, I feel like my life was left at the life and I'm living a completely different one. I can't stop smiling-  
  
He sighed and started talking to the room as his eyes roamed over several items of furniture. "Ok," He took a deep breath before continuing. "Doctor Ian Jenkins, couple psychiatrist. He's on vacation, but can't stop meddling in other's affairs. He's being watched by our FBI friend Sheridan and has been present in the same hotels each couple has be reported missing." He stopped and turned his head to see what she was doing. "Sara!" He called, seeing her lying on her back, hugging a pillow to her chest.  
  
"I'm listening."  
  
Pushing himself up, he walked towards her. She sounded tired and was probably falling asleep. "Is my voice that boring that I put you to sleep?"  
  
She opened one eye to see him looking down at her with a curious smirk and his signature-raised eyebrow. She shook her head and closed her eyes again. "No." She said slowly.  
  
"I see."  
  
She smiled and shrugged. "I'm tired."  
  
He nodded and turned to perch on the bed. "Why don't you get some sleep before we go find something to eat?" He suggested.  
  
Taking a deep breath, she groaned as she rolled to her feet and trudged over to her suitcase. "Just be sure to wake me. I want to check out the place."  
  
"Ok." He watched her place her case on a nearby chair and open it. She took out a few things before heading towards the overly large bathroom.  
  
Once he was alone, he threw himself back and rubbed his face vigorously. -That must have been the most we've talked since she stood outside my office and asked me to dinner-  
  
Thinking past that moment, he realised that they hadn't really been talking or working, for that matter, together for a long time.  
  
The only problem with being undercover at the sugary-coated request from the FBI was that they had to pose as a married couple, on their honeymoon, together.  
  
The shock didn't set in until they entered their hotel room and the bomb suddenly dropped when they realised what had happened. They had agreed forcefully to become married and take their honeymoon at a hotel with a serial possible killer.  
  
Now that the reality of the whole ordeal was starting to set in and although it started out fine, so far, it could just as easily end in disaster.  
  
~*^*^*~  
  
Calling out his name from the bathroom, she stuck her head around the door when she got no reply. Tilting her head to one side to listen carefully, she couldn't hear a sound.  
  
"Griss." She said more softly, but still there was no response.  
  
Guessing he must have gone somewhere, she pulled her towel close to her chest and ventured out into the room. She walked towards her case and dug around to find shorts and a t-shirt.  
  
Slipping on her nightclothes, she crawled into the soft bed and instantly fell into a warm and peaceful sleep.  
  
~*^*^*~  
  
It took Grissom a while to get down to reception and find a pay phone, but he found one nonetheless. Thinking it was stupid not bringing his cell with him, he'd also lectured himself about the consequences if he had brought it. Flying off to answer a work related call would be too suspicious if he was suppose to be on his honeymoon.  
  
Punching in the numbers with too much force, he leaned against the side and waited. As soon as the voice echoed through the line, he interrupted. "How can I do this?"  
  
"You'll be fine Gil. How's Sara?"  
  
"I don't know, Catherine and Sara's fine. She should be sleeping. What the hell am I going to do?" He demanded in a hushed tone, tuning away from looking out at the lobby.  
  
"Everything you need is in the black files. Brass checked out the reservations and everything is in your name, Mr and Mrs. Grissom. You are a smart man Gil, so don't blow your cover by upsetting Sara."  
  
He sighed and dropped his shoulders. "Do you realise that we weren't on speaking terms?"  
  
"Yes, I did and that's why this is a good idea. You could use the time to sort your private lives out. You've known each other too long to break the bond you both once had. Fix it Gil or you'll be sorry when she leaves for good."  
  
Listening to her once again telling him that he had to fix the problem himself was painful to hear and that's why he knew she was right.  
  
"I hate you." He grumbled and hung up.  
  
He took his time getting back to the honeymoon suite. He used the space and time to gather his wits and figure out what the hell he was going to do. He can't act like he does at work and he can't keep his 'wife' at arms length if they were to be married. -This is so not going to work- He sighed.  
  
Closing the door quietly, he looked around from his place by the door. He took a few minutes to collect himself and couldn't help but watch her sleep. He'd caught her sleeping in the break room plenty of times, but never in a bed.  
  
Feeling exhausted all of a sudden, he decided that he'd better get some sleep as well. 


	3. Chapter 3

~*^*Chapter 3*^*~  
  
Whilst still asleep, Sara rolled over to find a new comfortable position to sleep in. She found it quickly. A lovely warmth filled her when she realised he was sleeping in the same bed. Sleepily opening her eyes, she smiled when she saw him lying on his back, on top of the covers.  
  
He looked peaceful and relaxed. The stress of the day gone from his face and the wrinkles around his eyes had vanished.  
  
She lay there for a long time, watching him. In her wildest dreams had she seen this moment, but in her dreams, she could touch him and not be afraid of his reaction or rejection.  
  
Sighing and closing her eyes at the sudden thought of her asking him out, hit hard and added more pressure to her already bruised ego. Maybe this mess they'd gotten themselves into was worse than she thought.  
  
He hadn't spoken to her in such a long time, she couldn't remember the last time. It was scary and upsetting that he seemed uninterested anymore. She'd figured he met someone and didn't know how to tell her or that he just never felt anything toward her from the beginning.  
  
Years of flirting must have scared him away. In any case, she felt she could fix their friendship by asking him to dinner and additionally she tried to make him see that she'd be happy if he wanted more, but he said no.  
  
Well, if that wasn't a straight forward answer, the first she'd probably ever gotten from him, then she didn't know any simpler way of saying, 'no, I'm not interested.' The least he could have said was sorry or gave her a different explanation than, 'I don't know what to do about this.'  
  
She should have known he'd be vague about trying to let her down, maybe he was just trying to be nice about the whole thing and wanted her to stop and think about what she was doing asking him out. She stopped, she thought about it and in the end, she felt hurt and sad.  
  
This case was something she'd never have agreed to if she knew she'd have to pose as his wife for two weeks. He obviously didn't want to be with her in any form than a co-worker.  
  
~*^*^*~  
  
Knowing something was different from when he normally woke, he soon found he had his right arm wrapped around her, resting on her stomach.  
  
Waiting a few minutes to steal the moment away in his mind, he let his eyes roam down her hair to stop on the exposed flesh of her neck. He slowly withdrew his arm and rolled off the bed.  
  
He knew she had a crush on him, but he couldn't do anything. She had to know that he couldn't. He had known her too long and the years between their ages would get in the way.  
  
An old professor's crush was what she had; it wasn't anything more than that. He knew he once held a crush on her when she came to Vegas, but since that time. it grew into so much more.  
  
Crushes were nothing more than infatuations and once she got what she wanted, she'd move on. He knew that, he knew he couldn't make her happy enough to stick around and that's what prevented him from pursuing his dreams.  
  
Checking the time as he left her to sleep a while longer, he headed to the bathroom for a shower and shave.  
  
When he finally emerged from the bathroom, he saw Sara sitting on the couch with files and photo's spread across the small table in front of her.  
  
"Hey." She said softly as he closed the bathroom door. "Hope you don't mind me starting."  
  
Grissom shook his head when she looked up expectantly. "No, it's fine. Um." He sat down beside her and watched her movements for a moment. "How far did you get?" He swept his arm over the files briefly.  
  
"The suspects profile, that's about it." She shifted her body to face him and shrugged innocently. "Where did you go earlier?" She inquired, turning back to reading a file on their suspect.  
  
Hearing her question, he sighed and rubbed his face. "I went to the payphones in the lobby. Rang Catherine. She says hi."  
  
Well, it was hidden somewhere between the words while she was lecturing him.  
  
"Oh, okay. Err. We need to talk about how were gonna do this, you know. us?" The whole time she spoke, she kept her eyes on the file spread before her. It was the only way to speak to him with out showing him her true feelings about the whole thing. The closeness they'd have to be, plus their show in public and other things she had swimming around her head.  
  
He glanced at her before standing and walked towards the phone. "You want some coffee or something to eat?"  
  
Sara nodded and listened to him making the call. -I knew this was gonna happen- She sighed and picked up a package. -What's this I wonder- She opened the thick brown envelope and emptied the contents onto the table. -Oh-  
  
"You may want to put this on." She held up one of the gold band wedding rings that were accompanied with cash, cards and papers. All the normal married couple information they needed.  
  
Grissom leaned down to reached for the ring and at the same time, watched her slip hers on quickly before returning to reading. He pushed his ring on and closed his hand in a fist. -This is too much- His mind screamed.  
  
~*^*^*~  
  
They spent an hour going over the information; including their own make believe part in the whole mess. Their names were normal, likes and dislikes were varied to their actual likes and dislikes. There was no way Sara was eating meat for the sake of a suspect.  
  
Grissom hadn't broached the subject yet and neither had Sara. It was still up in the air about their behaviour in public and both being professionals in the art of human behaviour, it was easy to tell they were more than nervous.  
  
Dressing causally for dinner, they stood in the elevator alone. It was safe to say that the tension was mounting and sure enough, it escalated when Sara slipped her hand into Grissom's as the doors opened.  
  
To all appearances, they were a normal married couple on their honeymoon, but on the inside of their own occupied brains, were two completely terrified people with no way of wrapping their minds around what else they'd be expected to do.  
  
He looked down at their hands and absently squeezed hers tighter as they moved out into the lobby. Sara was surprised, but held it in. She let him lead the way to the restaurant that was off to the left and through some large doors. What she didn't expect was Grissom's next moves.  
  
"Ok," He sighed lightly, it seemed to her, but inside he was screaming. -JESUS CHRIST, I'M GONNA DIE- But he continued calmly. "Show's on the road." He released her hand and wrapped his arm around her waist.  
  
Sara swallowed hard and looked around the room. -OH GOD-  
  
-She's too stiff- He sensed as he pulled her closer and whispered in her ear. "Relax."  
  
"Easy for you to say." She mumbled on a breath before leaning into his side and smiling at a waiter.  
  
"What?" Grissom asked, looking down at her. When she didn't reply, he figured he must have been hearing things. Although he knew his hearing was fine now, he still worried at times.  
  
"Follow me please Mr and Mrs Grissom." The waiter smiled at their shocked expression and made a beeline towards a far table against the wall. "As requested, sir. Here's the menu, I'll be back once you've decided." He waited until they were both seated before leaving them alone.  
  
Sara looked across at Grissom and frowned. "You requested a table?" He shook his head and matched her frown. She nodded and opened her menu. "I wonder what else they've requested. I hope it's nothing."  
  
Grissom sighed and poured some water from the glass jug, which sat to one side, into the two glasses. "We can't keep doing this." He stated as he replaced the jug and reached for his glass.  
  
"What are you talking about?" She asked softly when she saw his face. It was almost as if he was struggling to act normal or something.  
  
"You need to relax. You were so tense back there." He looked down at her stare. "We're married and on our honeymoon. There's certain things newly married couples do and we are not doing them." -God! I have no clue what I'm talking about-  
  
She kept her eyes on her water, but drifted them to his hand that was resting on the table by his glass. She hesitantly placed her hand between them. "Give me your hand." She requested.  
  
Grissom's head snapped up. "Huh?"  
  
"You're practically saying we're not doing what couples do. I'm trying here, so help me out." She said on a long sigh and waited with her hand offered to him.  
  
It seemed in slow motion to them, but as soon as his hand covered hers, they both visibly relaxed. "We should talk about other things too."  
  
"I know, but not here. Here, we'll have to muddle through and this, this is a good start." She let a small smile surface and was pleased when he smiled back and nodded.  
  
"I may need some help. It's been a while since I did this sort of thing." He chuckled as her eyes widened. "Not the marriage, but the couple stuff."  
  
Sara shook her head and looked around them. "You think he's in here?" She asked, going all business. -It should help him relax- She thought and was proved right when his shoulders dropped slightly.  
  
-Ah, work. I can do that- He took a deep breath and looked across the room. "Maybe, but tonight we relax and wait it out. We might not even see him."  
  
~*^*^*~  
  
As Sara reviewed her notes she began to reflect on the evening they just had, it had been a long one, that was certain, but not surprisingly she didn't feel at all tired, falling asleep when they arrived had been a rare moment for her. She didn't know if she was so awake because she always alive with energy or because of all the coffee she had been drinking to avoid actually having to speak about something non-case related with Grissom. The dinner hadn't been terrible, but they were still no closer to being comfortable with each other.  
  
She was still pondering this when she realised that Grissom was talking to her.  
  
"Sara, are you listening?" Grissom asked for the second time.  
  
"Huh, what? She responded, "Sorry I was miles away, what did you say?"  
  
"I said I'm kind of tired and I'm going to call it a night."  
  
"Oh, okay." Sara said as Grissom walked towards the bedroom, watching him stop as he reached the door. She asked. "Something wrong?"  
  
"There's only one bed," Grissom stated the obvious, remembering them sharing the bed earlier in the day.  
  
"Ah," She called out, "You take it; I'll sleep on the couch."  
  
"No Sara, it's alright, you can have it." He said, walking away from the door.  
  
"Look, Griss, there's no point in me taking the bed, I don't really sleep that much and I'm not tired, you take it."  
  
"How about we alternate nights?" Grissom suggested, although the thought seemed completely stupid.  
  
"Okay, are you sure, because I probably won't sleep very long in it anyway."  
  
"Yes I'm sure, and why wont you sleep?" Grissom asked, his curiosity getting the better of him.  
  
"No particular reason." Sara hesitated, delaying as though she had to think up an excuse. "I just don't feel tired that's all."  
  
Grissom could tell by the way she was looking away from him and the way she spoke, that there was something she wasn't telling him, but he decided to leave it at that for now. -I'm not going to make her tell me something she doesn't want to reveal, just yet.-  
  
"Well, goodnight then." He said, "I'll see you in the morning,"  
  
"Yeah, night." Sara replied, keeping her eyes from following him out of the room.  
  
-Why can't I just tell him- She chastised herself, -So I have nightmares about the cases sometimes, so what? He already knows that. I kind of let it slip during the Kaye Shelton case- 'Would you like to sleep with me?' -What was I thinking-  
  
-But he thinks I got over it- She corrected her own mind. Well he'll figure it out sooner or later she realised, he's not stupid. Turning back to her notes, she readied herself to face what was going to be the beginning of a long night. 


	4. Chapter 4

~*^*Chapter 4*^*~  
  
Although he was tired and in dire need of a good nights sleep, he couldn't stop thinking about Sara sleeping on the couch. -She can't be comfortable, not with her height and a couch that was half her length. This is ridiculous-  
  
Pushing the covers back, he sat on the edge and looked across the room. The large partition cutting the living area and bedroom in two was a folding heavy wooden door. From where he sat on the edge of the bed, he could make out the lamplight and Sara's slumped form. -She doesn't look comfortable. Damnit-  
  
Grissom quietly walked across the room in his shirt and boxers. His eyes were fixed on his colleague while he turned the lamplight out. "Sara." He whispered as he shook her arm lightly. "Come on Sara, you can't sleep out here."  
  
"I'm fine." She mumbled and folded herself up into the corner of the couch.  
  
-Ouch, that looks painful- He winced as watched her tall frame cramp into a small space. "Okay Sidle. I'm not letting you injury yourself on our honeymoon." He playfully chided as he slipped his arms under her.  
  
"Grissom!" She slurred sleepily.  
  
"No." He said curtly as he carried her to the large bed. "There's plenty of room."  
  
Sara sighed heavily and rolled over immediately after he laid her down. "You pointed out that there was one bed." She grumbled.  
  
Shaking his head at her back, he pulled the covers over her and sighed. -She'll be the death of me one of these days-  
  
~*^*^*~  
  
Sitting up in bed the next morning with the case file spread out once again, Sara sighed as she looked over the profiles for the missing couples.  
  
First time marriages, on their honeymoons and no obvious financial troubles. They worked hard and were respected in their field of work.  
  
-Where's the connection?- She mused with a shake of the head. Movement caught her attention and sent her senses alert when the man sleeping beside her whispered her name. -He said my name- At this little discovery, she smiled and looked on bemused as he turned onto his side, facing her. His hand splayed out over the mattress before clenching lightly as he moaned.  
  
"What are you dreaming?" She asked gently as she watched him briefly. Sensing him slipping back in deep REM sleep, she sighed and slipped from the bed. Packing the files away, she decided a shower would be refreshing and a walk around the hotel would be nice.  
  
As she turned the water on and tested the temperature, she shredded her t- shirt and sweats in almost motion to get herself into the large shower.  
  
Grissom's was woken by the sound of a door closing. He stretched out gingerly and yawned the sleep from his body with his hands rubbing at his eyes. Feeling the need to start the busy day clean and refreshed, he threw the covers back. That was when he noticed Sara was missing.  
  
-She did say she was going to look around this morning, but I didn't think she'd go this early- He sighed and plodded towards the bathroom.  
  
Pulling the door open, his whole body was suddenly wide away and his eyes were not listening to his brain as it screamed for him to turn and leave. Instead, his mouth hung open and his eyes roamed over every inch of the body before him. -Oh Dear Lord- He exclaimed silently. -What an as-- Shaking his head, he derailed that thought and blinked for the first time in several minutes, trying to rid the images from his mind.  
  
-It's not working- He almost screamed as he backed out slowly to quietly close the door. As he moved away, the back of his legs hit the arm of the couch and his body tilted backwards until he fell across the couch. Covering his eyes immediately to push the pictures away, he couldn't stop the hum of appreciation escape his lips. "Beautiful."  
  
"Griss?"  
  
Snapping out of his steamy thoughts, his hands dropped slowly to see her standing in the doorway of the bathroom with a small smile on her face. "You ok?"  
  
He nodded and offered a shy smile as he pushed himself up and quickly slipped by her, brushing against her as he past her.  
  
~*^*^*~  
  
Their first full day was now on the record as they went about putting on the show for the FBI and the CSI crime lab. So far the case has been progressing quite well, the science and investigation section of the case was going fine, however the human element was letting the side down. No- matter how hard they'd tried they couldn't feel comfortable with each other and Sara was afraid that it was beginning to show to the others around them, so she took a big risk and talked to Grissom.  
  
"Grissom, um I think we need to talk," She said nervously, looking over at him as they walked down the hall towards the back of the hotel indoor swimming pools.  
  
"Okay, about what" He asked confused, -She wants to talk to me, this may not be good-  
  
Sara sighed and looked ahead of them. "Well, it's just that, we're not, um, how do I put this.we're not believable, we don't fit in, I mean we're on 'honeymoon' but we barely speak and we definitely don't act as though we're madly in love." She explained cringing inwardly at the tender word she used to describe the way they should act.  
  
-Maybe this is some sign, saying that love just wasn't present for him, maybe it wasn't in her either- Listening to her thoughts, a wave of sadness filled her heart.  
  
Seeing the look on her face, he couldn't help shouting to himself. -I'm trying. I just don't know how-  
  
"I was thinking maybe we could be a little more convincing?" She added with a glance towards him and watched his eyebrow raise. -He's so cute when he does that- She thought with a softening of her heavy heart.  
  
"Convincing how, exactly?" He queried. -Don't act dumb Gil, she'll eat you for breakfast- Smirking at the thought, he turned his head away and continued his silent monologue. -Breakfast, bed, Sara, naked. I think I'm drooling- He absently ran his index and middle finger across his lips as he tried to focus on the conversation at hand.  
  
-Does he have no imagination?- Sara exclaimed to herself as the silence grew longer.  
  
After a moment, she explained to him like she was talking to a child. "Here, let me help you. Yo said you'd need help remembering. Here's a list." She counted them off on her fingers in a stubborn teacher's voice. "Hold hands, smile at each other, and pretend we actually want to be here." She chanced a look at him and saw his eyes penetrating hers. "You ok?" She asked as a look of what she guessed as fear, crossed his face.  
  
-I don't know if I can do this- He thought to himself. -Once I start, I don't think I'll be able to stop-  
  
"Sara, I. This. Are you sure this is necessary.?" Grissom started, clearing his throat nervously.  
  
"It's okay," Sara jumped in noticing he had become uncomfortable. "I'm not saying we have to kiss and cuddle all the time." -Like that would ever happen. Oh god, I'd love that to happen- "Just, try to act like we could be married."  
  
-He's not convinced- She thought and offered a smile to reassure him.  
  
-She's killing me here- Grissom screamed to himself. -She must know I can't resist that smile-  
  
"Okay, I suppose it would help portray the image of marriage." He finally agreed, but still unsure.  
  
"Well, I'm kind hungry," Sara said trying to keep the conversation alive, it was possibly the best and longest one they had had in a long time. Forgetting about nosing around the place, she figured it was as good as any to head back and get lunch. "You want to come with me?" She asked kindly.  
  
Grissom nodded and smiled. "Sure"  
  
"Honey." He added quickly with a sly grin. He'd wanted the opportunity to call her that again for so long, yet now the 'again' was here, he was slightly apprehensive.  
  
His fears were banished as Sara turned her head, smiled and replied with her own remark to show her part in this make believe life. "Now that's better," The smile she gave him turned his knees to jelly as she added, "Dear."  
  
-Wow! Did that just happen?- Sara thought as they headed towards the lobby.  
  
Their relationship was far from being repaired, but the stitches were holding, for now, that is, but that conversation seemed to have set them on track, Grissom thought.  
  
-Only time will tell- He mused as he followed her, realising that if today was tense, tomorrow would be torture. No matter how close they became during their time together, as soon as they returned to the lab, their hotel room and their own actions for this case, would again be a world apart.  
  
-Not if I can help it- He dreamed.  
  
~*^*^*~  
  
They had spotted the suspect on the way towards the restaurant; he was talking to a young couple. He seemed to listen more than talk to the pair, but after a few minutes of watching them, Grissom and Sara could tell the couple was relaxed around him.  
  
Sara looked up at Grissom as he turned his head and offered his arm to her. She hooked her arm into his and leaned against him gradually as they walked. She didn't intend to lean, it just seemed natural.  
  
-I am so going to regret this case if he runs twice as far- She thought sadly. It was one thing working with Grissom, but the consequences could have more damage on her personal life than her professional one.  
  
The couple walked away laughing and as Grissom and Sara pass them, they bumped against each other.  
  
"Oh god! I'm so sorry." The woman apologised quickly and sincerely as she knocks Grissom against Sara and Sara into the door. "Sean, you cluts."  
  
"I'm sorry dear, I wasn't looking." The man looked on at the other pair with concerned eyes as Grissom turned to Sara.  
  
"You ok?" He asked quietly. -What the hell?- Turning when she nodded, he pinned a glare at the younger man. "Watch it, you could have hurt her." He snapped.  
  
Sara stepped in front of Grissom and placed her hands on his chest to stop his further outbursts. "Hey, I'm fine."  
  
"He could have hurt you." He said in frustration and worry.  
  
She watched his eyes darting back and forth in panic. -He really is worried-  
  
"It's ok Gil." She whispered gently, watching his eyes soften.  
  
-Gil? She called me Gil-  
  
Sara turned and reached one hand behind to find his and the other to the couple. "I'm sorry, he can be overprotective at times." She offered them a smile and introduced herself. "I'm Sara and this is my husband Gil."  
  
The others nodded in understanding and shook her hand. "You'll have to excuse Sean, he's never looking where's he's going. I'm Allison." She shook Sara's hand and looked over to Grissom. "He doesn't do it on purpose-"  
  
Grissom finally found his voice and sighed. "I shouldn't have jumped down your throat. I am sorry. It seems we both weren't looking." He looked at each face and motioned to the restaurant. "Care to join us?"  
  
Sara smiled and nodded to encourage them. "Yes, join us."  
  
Sean and Allison shared a smile and nodded. "Don't see why not." Sean shrugged.  
  
"Good." Grissom squeezed Sara's hand and led the way into the busy lunchtime restaurant. 


	5. Chapter 5

~*^*Chapter 5*^*~  
  
After lunch and a long talk about jobs and home, the two couples went their different ways. Sara had suggested they meet for dinner and continue their talk, which they eagerly agreed. With a few hours spread before them, Sara decided to visit the pool, but with no success in coaxing Grissom into the water.  
  
Sara slipped off her towel and let it drop to the sun lounger as she stepped towards the pool. Grissom looked up from his book that he was reading from the lounger beside hers.  
  
-Dear God!- His mind screamed as his eyes scanned over her lithe form. -Jesus!- If he didn't think he'd draw attention to himself, he'd have his fist in his mouth.  
  
Sara sat on the edge of the pool and briefly watch some children playing in the shallow end. She smiled as two of them screamed and tried to drown each other. -Kids- She thought with a sigh. -Something of the future and something I'll never witness at this rate-  
  
Grissom saw the heavy sigh as her rib cage inhaled and exhaled slowly. His eyes were drawn up her spine to her neck. He couldn't stop thinking about how beautiful she looked and how much he'd like to explore that birthmark on her hip.  
  
Shaking the thoughts from his mind, he closed his book and drew his eyes from her body to search the area around the swimming pool. He could see several male onlookers eyeing her and it made him angry. -What the hell are they looking at?-  
  
Before his anger could surface and his blood pressure to rise, his ears were capture by her voice as she spoke. Turning his head back, he noticed Sara was actually calling him.  
  
-You think I don't know what you're thinking Gil Grissom. You have the same look in your eyes whenever a man comes near me- She smiled at the possessiveness he seems to have over her and called out his name again.  
  
"Gil."  
  
He shook his head and stood. "Yes." He looked down at her and watched as she treaded water and smiled up at him.  
  
"Come in." She coaxed.  
  
"No, I'm fine."  
  
"Come on."  
  
Grissom sighed and crouched down. "It's bad enough the male population of our lab stares at you, but this pool area is swarmed with men who can't seem to keep their eyes off you." He hadn't meant to say that aloud, but it seemed to slip out.  
  
Sara watched his face contort with shock at his own words and giggled. -Gotcha-  
  
Swimming towards him and holding onto the side, she was close enough to kiss him, but thought it might scare him away, so. she decided to ask.  
  
"Can you kiss me?" She raised her eyebrows and waited. "It's the only way they will stop." -That's not entirely true, but it might put his mind at ease-  
  
-I think I'm going to have a heart attack- His lips twitched and as he looked around them, he noticed a few men look away. -Maybe she's right-  
  
"It's acting, right? It's all part of the game and you might as well get use to it." She watched his eyes drop slightly and realised he was staring at her lips. She smirked and nodded her head.  
  
Grissom leaned forward and pressed his lips to hers chastely for a few seconds. -Warm, so warm-  
  
"Did the world stop?" Sara teased as she pushed away from the side.  
  
He shook his head and stood. -I'm feeling a little light-headed all of a sudden-  
  
~*^*^*~  
  
As Sara walked out of the bathroom after a long awaited shower to relieve her tension and wash the smell of chlorine out of her hair, she glanced over at Grissom, who was sitting at the table, working. -Some things never change-  
  
"Bathroom's free." She called, patting her hair with the fluffy white towel the hotel provided; she hated water dripping down her neck.  
  
"Thanks." Grissom said as he turned to face her, stopping when he saw what she was wearing.  
  
It was a normal enough outfit, a plain black jumper and a pair of shorts, but it wasn't what she was wearing that bothered him, it was whom the jumper had probably belonged to. The sleeves draped over her hands and it reached almost to her knees, it was obviously not hers and Grissom knew that it most likely belonged to 'him'.  
  
'Hank!'  
  
It was no secret that Grissom wasn't a big fan of 'him'; he had dated Sara, his Sara. -Like I have the right to call her that- You'd think that after they had broken up it would have been okay, but no, it was now 1000 times worse.  
  
When Catherine had told him what had happened, he felt like committing a crime of his own. How could he have done something like that to her? Making her the other woman, even now Grissom felt angered by it, he couldn't begin to imagine how Sara must have felt.  
  
"Are you working on new interrogation methods? It may just be me but I don't think the Sheriff will recognise excessive staring as a technique." Sara joked.  
  
Realising that he hadn't taken his eyes from her the whole time he was thinking, he stood up from the table and looked away, his mind reeling.  
  
"Sorry," He muttered, "It's just. .Nothing." He backed out; he didn't want to bring up anything that could hurt her.  
  
"Let me finish that sentence for you," Sara said with a hint of bitterness in her voice, "It's just.you're surprised that I didn't get rid of this after I broke up with him."  
  
Grissom could see the hurt in her eyes, which only made him wonder why she had kept even it.  
  
"I kept it." She continued as though reading his thoughts, "Because he left it at my apartment and I have no intention of seeing him again, if he wants it, he knows where to find me and besides, it's comfy." She added, trying to lighten the mood, but failing miserably.  
  
To be honest she had kept it because it didn't really bother her to have it around, so what was the point in getting rid of it?  
  
"I'm sorry, .about what happened, I would have said something, but you know me, I'm not good with that kind of stuff." Grissom confessed.  
  
"Tell me about it," Sara blurted out absentmindedly causing him to look up sharply, "I'm fine, we're over, he's gone, I'm moving on, well I'm trying."  
  
Grissom knew she was referring to his refusal of dinner and couldn't, not for the first time, think of an answer.  
  
"Sara, if you.." He began.  
  
"It's okay," She stopped him. "You don't have to do this, I'm a big girl now."  
  
She hadn't meant to sound harsh, she knew that this made him uncomfortable that's all, but she feared that she had hurt his feelings when she saw the pained expression appear in his eyes as he sat on the couch.  
  
"I appreciate it, it's just I don't need any help, it's not like he was the love of my life."  
  
Grissom shivered at the use of the word love, he didn't understand it and he was sure that Sara had loved Hank; it proved he didn't know much about the way she thought.  
  
"Like I said, we dated, we finished, it's not the first time and I'm sure it won't be the last." She reassured him.  
  
-If I was Hank I would never let you go, but I blew that well and good when I said no-  
  
"Well, you know if you ever change your mind." He offered, not knowing what he would do if she did.  
  
"Thanks." Sara answered, she wasn't happy that it was Hank that they had bonded over but she was glad that they were talking again, she had missed it.  
  
-Ah! Here it is, the awkward silence, this I didn't miss-  
  
She headed to the bedroom to avoid the black hole that was rapidly consuming them.  
  
"I'm going to add to my report, I've been putting it off, I hate paperwork," She called to him.  
  
"Try being a supervisor," Grissom challenged.  
  
"Well, if you're offering," She laughed. "I'd love to have some more work, I live to work."  
  
-Yes I do know you and you need to relax-  
  
"Well right now, I live to shower." Grissom said, changing the subject and remembering how this conversation had started. "I'll be out in a minute."  
  
"Okay," Sara called, trying to get certain thoughts out of head. "I'll get to work."  
  
~*^*^*~  
  
Standing under the water, waves of guilt washed over him, mimicking the water trickling down his back. He knew that despite her protests, talking couldn't have been easy, yet here he was keeping secrets from her.  
  
He wanted to tell her about his hearing, but he was afraid. Yes, the unemotional Gil Grissom was afraid. He didn't know how she would react and he didn't want to make things worse, but what if she didn't care? Who could blame her for not being interested, he had pushed her away so many times, but deep down, he knew Sara could never be that cold.  
  
Brushing a hand through the soft curls of his hair he decided that he had to tell her, the question was when. They were starting to get back to how they use to be, friendly. It was still a long way off from being pals, but he wasn't against the idea and wasn't going to stop trying.  
  
~*^*^*~  
  
The dining area was filled with guessed and employees of the hotel that evening. It was the first of many dressy dinner parties that were held for new and old couples, to celebrate the years to come or the years gone. Music and dancing were situated in the centre of the large room that was decorated with many bright flowers and sculptures, blending in with the tall pillars that held the ceiling up.  
  
Tables lined the outside and filled out in groups of 6 to a table. Sara and Grissom hadn't arrived yet, but Sean and Allison were seated at one table with Doctor Ian Jenkins. Although deep in conversation, Sean spotted Sara enter the room and look around. He waved his hand to get her attention and smiled as she spotted him.  
  
"Here's Sara." Sean looked to his wife.  
  
Allison smiled and leaned into the doctor. "You'll love this couple. On their honeymoon after 10 years of friendship."  
  
"Ally!" Sean scolded playfully. "They're in love, leave them be."  
  
The doctor looked over at Sara as she approached them. He stood and pulled out a chair next to his for her to sit. "Here," He offered.  
  
Sara smiled her thank you and turned to look over her shoulder. -I know he's not the social type, but you'd think he'd be on time for dinner, especially during an investigation- She thought, turning to talk to Allison.  
  
Grissom watched briefly from the door and sighed. -They are going to expect some kind of close interaction between us- They were supposed to be in love and on their honeymoon and they were still distant with displays of affection.  
  
Moving into the room, he avoided looking at them for a few metres, but once he reached the table, he placed his hand on Sara's shoulder to briefly get her attention. "Sorry I'm late, Catherine rang." He explained as he leaned down to place a kiss on her cheek.  
  
"Ok. You hungry?" She asked, trying to replace the uneasy feeling from her stomach.  
  
He nodded and reached out to cover her hand after he sat beside her. "Hey guys." He greeted the other couple with a shy smile, before turning his head to see the doctor. "I'm Gil Grissom." He held his free hand over the table.  
  
The doctor chuckled. "I know. I'm Doctor Ian Jenkins, I've heard much about you."  
  
Grissom looked towards Sara. -What's that suppose to mean? Did he know me as the CSI?-  
  
Sean laughed at the look on Grissom's face. "Don't worry pal, Ally can't stop talking about you both. Big mouth."  
  
"Hey!" Allison protested by smacking her husband's arm.  
  
Sara smiled and shook her head at the display. She squeezed Grissom's hand absently and started talking to Jenkins. "Doctor? Are you a medical doctor?"  
  
Jenkins grinned as he reached for his water. "I'm sorry, nothing so gory, blood makes me queasy." He replaced his water when he'd taken a sip. "I'm actually a couple psychiatrist."  
  
Laughing lightly, Allison nudged Sean's arm. "He's given us some marital advice that's to go by." Sean blushed and turned his head away to hide it room the others.  
  
Grissom's interest peaked, but didn't want to embarrass Sean any further; his wife was doing a great job alone. -I think I can guess what advice that may have been- He mused with a small smile and glanced at Sara.  
  
-I wonder what he's thinking- Sara leaned against his side as the waiters came to take their order. While the others ordered their food, she whispered something into his ear that made his cheeks redden.  
  
"Sara." He whispered on a mock scold.  
  
Allison watched briefly and giggled. "You do know how to light up a room, Gil." She teased.  
  
Sara looked at Grissom quickly before blushing herself and ordering her meal. -Does he remember saying the same thing to me?- She wondered. It wasn't so long ago was it? It was a surprise to hear him say it, but they were alone and the case were something they both enjoyed, it was challenging and putting a car back together was probably the most fun she'd had in ages that involved him. -That Lawyer didn't know what hit him- 


	6. Chatper 6

~*^*Chapter 6*^*~  
  
"So, Sara, Gil. Allison tells me you knew each other ten years before getting married." Jenkins looked up over his coffee with a small smile.  
  
Grissom nodded and placed his cup down on the table. "Yes."  
  
"What do you both do for a living?"  
  
Sara smiled and looked over at Grissom. "We're in law enforcement."  
  
Jenkins chuckled. "Oh, I see. So you both meet ten years ago and only just got married?"  
  
"Well, no." Grissom hesitated, glancing in Sara's direction. "We were friends, good friends,"  
  
-I love it when he gets flustered- Sara smiled and reached up to her fingers through his hair. -I have always wanted to do that- She giggled inwardly.  
  
-Whoa! is it me or is she really into this couple interaction? Probably what she was like with Hank- Mentally shaking the thought from his mind, he smiled at her and took her hand to lace his fingers with hers.  
  
"It takes him forever to say anything involving expressing himself, but he has the jealously down to a tee." Sara and Allison shared a laugh and the glares from their men. -This is so much more fun than I thought it would be- Sara was glad she was roped into this, for this moment, anyway.  
  
Jenkins leaned towards the table and filled his cup with fresh coffee. "It seems to me that I can be of assistance to you both then."  
  
Sara furrowed her brow as she looked at the young man. "How so?"  
  
"I am a couple psychiatrist Sara. I'm sure I can help in a few ways to improve your relationship." Jenkins said with too much enthusiasm than Sara or Grissom would have liked.  
  
"No thank you." Grissom jumped in before Sara could say the same thing. He put his arm around Sara's shoulders and as she leaned against him he kissed her lightly on the lips. "We don't need counselling do we honey?"  
  
"I don't think so." She smiled and turned to look over at the others who had been involved in there own whispering game.  
  
~*^*^*~  
  
Grissom pushes their floor number as the doors close. He glances at Sara before staring straight ahead. It was getting to him that she was getting too chummy with the suspect.  
  
-How can I convince her that she can't get too close?-  
  
Taking a deep breath, he turned to face her with furrowed brows. "Sara-"  
  
"Don't." She interrupted.  
  
He opened his mouth, but closed it with a snap. -I hate it when she does that-  
  
"You can't get too close-" He added quickly.  
  
"Don't" She repeated more firmly.  
  
"Sara" He began again.  
  
"I said don't. I know what you're going to say and I don't want to hear it."  
  
"Really? Since when have you been a mind reader?" He snapped, angry that she wouldn't let him speak.  
  
"Since I met you." She replied, using his own line against him.  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?" He questioned, wincing at the echo of the words he had used so long ago.  
  
"It means, that you never let anyone near you and that you always shut m-. people out." She corrected herself, not wanting to make this about them. She couldn't handle that right now.  
  
"Sara, that has nothing to do with this case. or you." He regretted saying that as soon as he saw the pain in her eyes. He wanted to let her in, but just didn't know how.  
  
"Oh yeah, that's right, no emotions on the case or ever, it seems with you." She retorted, realising that she had achieved the impossible thing of making him mad when he slammed his hand on the stop button.  
  
"We're not leaving this elevator like this." He said as he saw the questioning look on her face. "If you have something to say, say it here."  
  
"You may want to lower your voice dear, we wouldn't want our friends to think we were fighting now, would we?" Sara answered, her words brimming with sarcasm.  
  
"That's my point Sara. You're getting too involved in this. And they're not our friends, they're the case. You can't get too close."  
  
She almost laughed at the words 'too close', she knew now that he wasn't talking just about the case, he was talking about him, although there was no way she'd ever get him to admit it.  
  
"I'm just playing along. They're nice enough people, what's wrong with that?"  
  
"You're feelings for them are clouding your judgement. You're not concentrating on the case, you're letting them know too much." He blurted out in one breath, watching the anger in her face grow as he said it. -Way to go Gil, if she didn't hate you before, you've got your wish now-  
  
'I can not believe you of all people just said that. You know I would never jeopardise a case for any reason, not even for you." She yelled, offended that he thought so little of her and confused as to why she had added the last part, this wasn't about him.  
  
-Oh but I know it is- She thought to herself, -It's always about him-  
  
Knowing he had done wrong, he tried to make amends. "I didn't mean that. It's just, you're so convincing sometimes. It seems like you forget about the case."  
  
"Forget about the-!..." She stopped herself before she said something she knew she'd regret and because she had just had a brilliant idea. -Convincing? - She thought. -I'll give him convincing- Sara knew that this was mean, but he had really hurt her like so many times before. He was going to pay this time.  
  
"I'm convincing." She echoed softly, taking a step closer, rapidly decreasing the little space the elevator allowed between them. She almost had him pinned against the wall.  
  
-Oh my god, what is she doing? I can't take this -  
  
It took all his strength not to reach out and hold her. He didn't understand what was going on, but he couldn't say he didn't like being this close to her again.  
  
"Grissom." She whispered, leaning closer and slowly placing her hand on the wall behind him. "I know that you're a very private person and that being here must be hard for you. If I've given too much away, I apologise. I don't want to make you uncomfortable.'  
  
-What the hell do you think you're doing now? Do you know how close your hand is to mine?- He thought, still confused. He knew he should just enjoy the moment, but his scientific mind had gone into overdrive before he knew what was happening.  
  
"Sara, I."  
  
"Shush, I haven't finished." She stopped him. "Like I was saying, I'm sorry, but!" She added more forcefully. "If You Ever, suggest that I am jeopardising a case again, I 'will' leave the lab and not even sending me an entire flower shop will make me stay." Moving her hand that had been positioned so closely to his, she pressed the stop button and turned her back to Grissom as the elevator slowly rose.  
  
Grissom stood in shock, not able to speak. He had no idea that she could be like that. He'd seen her angry before, but this was different, he knew that whatever they had done to repair their friendship had been reversed and set back even further because he didn't know when to shut up.  
  
The rest of the elevator ride was so deadly silent that Grissom began to wonder if his hearing had failed but was reassured and disappointed when he heard the bell telling them that they had reached their stop. He hadn't wanted the silence between them to have been real.  
  
As they exited the elevator all he could do was look at the confused faces of the people that had been waiting for the elevator for the past ten minutes, as Sara didn't even look at him as she left.  
  
Grissom knew that he had made a terrible mistake, but he was her supervisor he had to bring it up. -Yeah you think that- He thought to himself -You've well and truly blown it this time. AGAIN- He hadn't got a clue how he was going to make it up to her, but he knew that he had to when he heard the bathroom door slam.  
  
~*^*^*~  
  
-What the hell am I going to do?-  
  
Sara slid down the wall and slumped as she hit the floor with her head in her hands. She felt so drained. They hadn't fought like that since San Francisco and even then it was never that bad. It physically pained her to remember what they had said to each other, yet, all she could think was. -Where the hell do we go from here!? -  
  
~*^*^*~  
  
-How come it was easy for me to kiss her? It was acting, right? Everyone was watching and I just kissed her- He couldn't get the thought from his head as they got ready for bed. They had talked with Sean and Allison while Jenkins moved to another table to talk to another couple.  
  
The 'episode', if you could call it, in the elevator, had made him think about a lot of things. -We 'do' have a relationship already, but it's not the good part- Grissom mused.  
  
Although he should be thinking over the argument in more detail, it was actually all one problem or in other words. It was 'this' they were referring to and the whole case was making, forcing them to open up and show the private sides of themselves, even if they didn't know it.  
  
He should really watch his thoughts and his mouth before he causes more damage to their fragile relationship. It wouldn't help the case, or them, if they fell out or exposed themselves to the suspect.  
  
-The kiss- He sighed. That was more than just acting and he knew it.  
  
~*^*^*~  
  
Sara sat on the long couch filling in her report. At least she had something to put in it and the FBI would stop hassling Brass and Catherine for updates. Catherine had rung while she was heading down to the restaurant and Grissom was forced to fill them in with what little he knew.  
  
She looked up as Grissom left the bathroom in sweats and a t-shirt. Her heart skipped a beat when he shook some water from his curls as he walked towards the bed.  
  
-If only he was married to me in real life, I could kiss him when ever I liked and not worry about the consequences- At least she could play on some of her dreams while in this acting world, but it still didn't feel the same.  
  
He kissed her, although it was light and had no meaning behind it, she could barely breathe when she tried to speak. It felt real enough, but in reality, he was hiding from her and was determined not to be found by her.  
  
-I'll find a way Gil Grissom, if it's the last thing I do, I'll find a way into that heart of yours-  
  
~*^*^*~ 


	7. Chapter 7

~*^*Chapter 7*^*~  
  
It was dark and although the room was warm, Sara's body was cooling rapidly. Her body twisted and turned uncomfortably in sleep. Although her dreams were far from being trees, grass and animals, it was filled flashes of sharp white light and gruelling shards of glass flying in the air. The sound was beyond anything she'd ever heard, becoming distorted with each thought.  
  
Her head pushed into her pillow as a crashing sound broke her current patchy dream.  
  
"Fire?"  
  
Her body broke out in a cold sweat as a scream reached her ears.  
  
"Heat?"  
  
Shouting and crackles followed the explosion.  
  
"Greg!?"  
  
Fires and scraping sounded louder.  
  
"Ah!"  
  
The heat was too much to bare.  
  
"It's burning!"  
  
The smell of copper, blood and burning filled the air.  
  
"It hurts!"  
  
Grissom thought there was an earth quake, until he turned his head and opened his eyes to see Sara turning, only to whimper and turn again. -She's having a nightmare- He watched silently as she whispered in her sleep, but too incoherent for him to hear. His mind took him back three years, maybe more. All the way back to the pig experiment. -Sleep with her? She asked me to sleep with her. I know she was making a point, but it didn't stop my heart from exploding at the mere thought-  
  
'Would you like to sleep with me? Then, when I wake up in a cold sweat under the covers, you can tell me, it's just empathy'  
  
"Sara." He whispered, pulling on the pillow that lay between them.  
  
She rolled her head towards him, but didn't seem to wake. Her dreams were still haunting her, not letting her go.  
  
Breathing in nervously, he shifted closer to reach over her. He switched on the lamp before pulling back to look down at her. "Sara, honey, wake up." He called softly, letting his fingers hesitantly run down her cheek.  
  
"Stop." She murmured, pushing his hand back to turn away from him.  
  
"Sara?" His voice broke slightly as she blocked him out. "You were having a nightmare."  
  
She sighed, now awake and too embarrassed to think straight. "I was sleeping, you woke me up."  
  
"No, it was a nightmare, Sara... do... do you want to talk about it?" He asked shakily. -Why can't I talk to her, even now?-  
  
Ignoring him, she opened her eyes for the first time and stared straight at the wall. -He's being nice, he doesn't want to discuss what I dream or what haunts my dreams every so often-  
  
"Talk to me." He pleaded gently, touching her shoulder.  
  
Sara sucked in a breath and pulled away. She threw the covers back and got out of bed. "Talk to you?" She asked incredulously. Pulling on her night gown, she glared at him. "How can you ask me that, Grissom?"  
  
The room became deafenly quiet as he watched her leave. A light flickered on in the living room and he could see her drop down onto the couch and bury her face in her hands. Grissom rubbed his eyes before following her.  
  
"I'm sorry." He whispered, sitting down beside her.  
  
"It's just," She paused, trying to figure out if talking to him was going to help. He could listen or he could get up and walk away. Walk away like he always does. It'll get too personal and he'll walk.  
  
Sitting up, Sara looked at a spot on the coffee table as she spoke. "How can you ask me questions, ask me to talk to you, when... when you don't, won't talk to me?" She chanced a look at him and groaned when he looked blankly at her and then shifted to look away. -It's the same old-  
  
"I'll be petty and say, I asked you first Sara." He looked at her and saw the anger. -Give me time, Sara. I'm trying, I really am-  
  
Seeing his sincerity and something else, she found her brain battling to give him slack, let him take his time. -But I don't have time. I've been waiting too long. He has to see that-  
  
Turning her head away, she sighed. "Nightmares?" She asked, knowing exactly what they were referring to, but needing a diversion to collect her thoughts.  
  
-She may not think so, but I care. I can't watch her burn out- He reached out and covered her hand that rest on the cushion between them. "You can trust me. We all have nightmares." Sara nodded, trying to convince herself to talk to him, but she was having her doubts. "You once asked me if I'd..." He coughed nervously. "if I'd sleep with you." He stopped and looked at her, suddenly not feeling stupid anymore.  
  
"I'm here with you now. I woke up under the covers, with you Sara. I heard the nightmare and how scared you were. You wanted that from the beginning."  
  
"No!" She jumped up. "Stop turning this around." She snapped. "I asked you to sleep with me so many years ago and you sat there like you are now, clueless." -Like you'll ever understand-  
  
Grissom shook his head and watched her pace the carpet. "Not clueless, shocked. I didn't know what to say. You caught me off guard, like you always do."  
  
Standing still, her back to him, she could feel how tired she was and how this wasn't the time or the place to get distracted. They were working. It was CSI time. They were not supposed to be personalising this case, he'd said so himself. But he's the one who started this, he made the boundaries and even told her so in few words. She wasn't to bring her personal life into her professional, it was unprofessional.  
  
Thinking back to the pig experiment, she could stop the thought that it was 'so' long ago and it still haunted her with the rest of her nightmares. It was a bad moment in her life. She made a fool of herself, a complete idiot, in front of her boss about a case she got too involved with. It still angered her that those sort of cases got to her, but it didn't stop her from feeling obligated to find the person responsible.  
  
Sara shook her head in silent surrender and let her shoulders slump in defeat. The night still held many of the city lights, but most the population would be asleep if not working.  
  
She wanted to go home.  
  
Didn't he?  
  
-It's never going to be easy to talk to him, it's never going to be easy for him to open up to me, why do I bother?- She sighed and looked down at the carpet.  
  
"You still don't do anything." She whispered tiredly.  
  
Grissom had been watching her the entire time she stood away from him. He felt compelled, no, the strong urge to wrap his arms around her and take away every ounce of hurt he had caused her. But it was his battling brain that stop him from doing such a thing. He could just shut everything off and got to her. Too much responsibly lay on his shoulders and he didn't want it in the first place. He'd give anything to go back to how it was three years ago. He needed that rapor they had then to keep his grounded.  
  
Now, he still needed it more than his need to breath. She was his oxygen and she didn't even know it, no one did, well, perhaps one, but his mother had been sworn not to speak a word of his feelings to another soul.  
  
"I wish I could." He confessed solely for her to hear that he'd thought about it.  
  
Turning her head slightly, she glanced at him. "I don't believe in wishes, Grissom."  
  
"Ok," He cleared his throat and stood. "I'd take you up on it now, if... if you want?" Shaking his head in contemplation of what he'd just said, he looked up to watch her turn to him.  
  
"You'd sleep with me?" She asked with furrowed brows.  
  
He nodded slowly. "I'd scare the nightmares away if you let me."  
  
Sara dropped her eyes to her hands that were playing with the cuff of her night gown. She couldn't figure out what had just happened, but she'd swear Grissom just offered to sleep with her. -SLEEP- She reminded herself, she'd rather like that. Although it hadn't occurred to either of them as yet, but they had shared the bed twice already, but there had always been a barrier between them. The Pillow, a wall to cut each other out.  
  
Grissom held out his hand and waited for her to take it. When she did, he turned and led her back to bed. Sara let her night gown fall to the floor before crawling under the covers, waiting for Grissom to get in. They didn't have to say it, but both knew the other was nervous.  
  
"Sara," He said her name softly as he moved to the middle of the bed and gently lifted the cover to let her move closer to him. "Tell me about them."  
  
She shifted closer and stared at his chest. Even though he wore a shirt, she was far beyond thinking about him in any way other than a friend right at that moment, she turned and lightly pressed her shoulders against his chest. She felt his hand rub her upper arm as she talked. Even the few things that didn't happen involving the lab, she told him. The Hank ordeal. She couldn't stop the words once they came out. The 'Soundbite' Wescott court dilemma and the explosion. The large aspects that she didn't tell him, were that the whole sequence of nightmares reminded her of him in so many of them.  
  
-He was always watching me, looking down at me, never getting close enough- Causing such pain and hurt that only could see and feel. If he only knew her true feelings, she'd never have a nightmare over his actions or the consequences of her own again. She'd only have to work around the cases that haunted her over the top of her personal issues.  
  
"I saw Greg lying there, bleeding and burnt. The lab burning and the sprinklers pounding down. Glass breaking and the windows flying... the glass... the cuts... pain..." Sara drifted off when she felt herself going in circles. She's been repeating herself for a while now and only then did she feel the wetness against her cheek and the pillow's dampness. His hand had gradually moved to hold on to hers as she spoke. His chest was completely pressed against her back as she breathed in ragged breathes.  
  
His head was resting against hers as she cried almost silently. Her body shaking with the shock of reliving everything she felt she could tell him. He felt every jerk and breath as he listened to her spill her pain, but he could hear it in her voice that she wasn't telling him everything.  
  
"Thank you." He whispered, squeezing her hand, telling her that he couldn't thank her enough for her trust in him to release so much. -I promise I'll fix this Sara- His internal battle was warring and as she relaxed, his hand slipped from hers to pull her closer to him before reclaiming her hand again and holding her in sleep, chasing away any remaining nightmares that deemed to make themselves present.  
  
~*^*^*~ 


	8. Chapter 8

~*^*Chapter 8*^*~  
  
[Spoilers: Bully for you]  
  
When Sara woke in the morning, she felt comfortable, too comfortable in fact. She could feel Grissom's body wrapped around hers from behind. He was holding her, still holding her. Last night, she had sobbed her heart out about her nightmares, but had also managed to keep a huge chunk hidden from him. She didn't want to make this case any more complicated than it already was.  
  
Taking a deep breath, she pulled her hand free from his and slipped out of bed before he could tighten his hold on her. She watched him turned onto his back and sigh in his sleep. -God, I wish I could stay in his arms- She'd never felt so safe before.  
  
~*^*^*~  
  
Grissom stood in the living room with a coffee in one hand while the other rest against the wall as he looked out at the city. For some reason, Vegas looked different from a hotel window. It was like he hadn't been living in this big city for over a decade and that he had only been staying a few days. Although they hadn't been outside the boundaries of the hotel, they were bound to leave at some point to follow the suspect, or to keep up appearances with their new friends.  
  
Friends? Had they really become friends? It certainly looked like it and it felt good. He could talk to someone who looked at his and Sara's charade as reality. But in his heart, it felt so much more than a charade, but it wasn't quite up there with reality either. It was stuck between.  
  
Waking with her in his arms, had given him a sense of hope and the more he thought about it, the more he wanted to wake up with her every morning. When she pulled away from him, he knew he'd be waiting a long time to feel her against him again. He just hoped it wasn't another nightmare.  
  
-I never knew she had so many demons. How could she work with all that going through her mind?- He wondered sadly.  
  
~*^*^*~  
  
Sara opened the bathroom door and visibly jumped at the sight of Grissom standing by the window. Recovering before he turned, she gave him a weak smile. "Hey."  
  
"Morning." He smiled and proceeded to pour some more coffee. "Sleep alright?"  
  
"Yeah." She walked across the room and took the cup from him as he held it out. Neither really registering that both were barely dressed. Grissom stood in only some sweat pants and Sara was wrapped in a large white fluffy towel.  
  
"Thanks." Sara said softly, looking at him. -You have no idea how much last night meant to me-  
  
Grissom's smile grew. "For what?"  
  
"Last night. I suppose," She shrugged, taking a sip of her coffee. "I needed to talk to someone. I'm sorry it was you... I mean," She faltered as his smile faded and something flickered in his eyes. "I mean, I didn't want my problems being a burden. It wasn't appropriate. We're on a case and I should have left my personal life at home."  
  
"Sara-" He sighed, cutting himself off quickly. Looking back at her, he finally said what he wanted to. "I'm here if you ever want to talk. I know we've had our problems and haven't exactly been on talking terms for a while, but I'm still here for you."  
  
She nodded and smiled. "Thank you." She looked down at her attire and laughed lightly. "I think I should get dressed."  
  
Grissom chuckled. "Yeah, me too. You go ahead and I'll grab a shower."  
  
~*^*^*~  
  
-What am I doing here?- Grissom pondered as the hot Las Vegas sun beat down on the water they were sitting close to. Everyone knew that he only felt at home when he was in the lab, with his trusty bug library. He had never been much for hanging out by the pool. -Although, this place has it's up sides- He thought, hearing Sara call him out of his daydream.  
  
"Grissom. I mean, Gil," She corrected. It would be kind of weird calling out her own last name, Sara Grissom, to those listening. She hadn't thought about that yet. "Sean and Allison are coming over, be nice." She joked.  
  
-What does she mean, be nice? I'm always nice-  
  
"Hey guys." Sara called to them.  
  
"Gil, Sara, mind if we join you?" Sean asked, sounding perky as always.  
  
Sara was about to answer, but thought she better check with Grissom and gave him a sideways glance. He caught it out of the corner of his eye and gave her one his rare but heart melting smiles to say it was okay.  
  
"Sure, grab a seat."  
  
"So, are you guys having a good time?"  
  
"Yeah. We love being able to relax, don't we Gil?' She directed the question at him as he had lapsed into his own little world again. -He's so sweet when he does that- Sara thought, but it's so hard to talk to him when he does.  
  
"Oh, yes, it's great." He lied. -I'd rather be doing real work- He thought, but being here with Sara is a once in a lifetime opportunity. When we go back, this ends.  
  
"Not missing work then?" Allison joked.  
  
-Hell yes!!!- Sara thought. -Working in a lab is a million times easier than this- "I don't even want to think about work. I'm on my honeymoon." She said, keeping up the façade, but startling Grissom who was unable to be so easy with that word. It sounded so real when she said it, but deep down he knew the truth and this was the first time he wished it hadn't.  
  
"Fair enough," Sean replied, "So, what are you guys planning on doing today, Gil?"  
  
"We were going to take a look around, get to know the area."  
  
Sara couldn't help but smile at this, as he made it sound so innocent. What he really meant was, we're going to snoop around and see what we can find out about a possible suspect. She was surprised at how easily he lied, it made her wonder if he had ever lied to her, but she then dismissed the thought, concluding that he wouldn't be like that.  
  
Little did she know that he had been lying about his hearing for months?  
  
"I'm going for a swim, Sara, wanna come?" Allison inquired  
  
"You know what, I should probably call Catherine." Sara said to no-one in particular.  
  
"Catherine?" Sean asked.  
  
"My sister." Sara lied. "It's her birthday. I'll say hi for you Gil." She leaned down to kiss him on the cheek. "You boys have fun."  
  
Sean didn't know it, but he was lucky. He was experiencing a rare moment in time, a time when Gil Grissom was confused. -Why is she calling Catherine?-  
  
* * *  
  
As Sara walked past the phone, she felt guilty for lying. She wasn't going to call Catherine and she knew it. She was going to the suspects room. Just to look outside though, she knew that anything she found without a warrant would be inadmissible in court.  
  
Walking towards the elevators, she sees Jenkins sitting with a young couple. They seemed to be alone in the room. Before she took advantage of the suspect being away from his room, an argument breaks out and the man starts shouting at Jenkins.  
  
-That doesn't look good- She mused, watching the couple storm out of the room. Better watch what he does now. He could grab the couple or something and she would have breaking evidence. -It would be a miracle to catch a killer like this, in the act- When Jenkins made no move to stand, she sighed and entered the elevator as the doors opened.  
  
As she headed up to their own floor, she suddenly thought about the fact that they were sharing the same floor as the suspect. -How lovely. He can murder us in our sleep if he wanted to- What a grim thought that was.  
  
Standing in front of the suspects door, she groaned. -How the hell as I going to get into his room anyway?-  
  
Just as she was thinking of leaving and coming back later, a hand grasped her shoulder and she swivelled around at the speed of sound, to stare right into Grissom's eyes. -Man! When he said he was a ghost, he wasn't wrong-  
  
"Jesus, are you trying to frighten me to death, what are you doing here?" She gasped, clutching her chest with one hand and grasping his shirt with the other.  
  
"That's what I was about to ask you, Sara. What are you doing, if you get caught here."  
  
"I'll be just another nosy tourist." She interrupted as usual. "Don't worry, I didn't go in. I couldn't find a crow bar."  
  
"Sara, you didn't." Grissom gasped.  
  
Sara's face broke out into an amused grin. "Relax, it was a joke. I'm not completely brain dead you know."  
  
"Damn it Sara, you can't just go off like that. You have to tell me about these things, I'm your supervisor." -And I get worried- He added in his mind.  
  
"Tell me about it," She replied, "You're my supervisor and I'm the little rookie that doesn't have a clue what she's doing. Trust me, I know." She added sarcastically. "I'm not a child Grissom."  
  
"Then stop acting like it." He let slip before realising it. -Did I say that? I sound like a kid myself-  
  
"I'm not." Sara retaliated. "I just want you to trust me to do something without constant supervision. Ever since we've been here, you won't let me do anything by myself."  
  
"I do trust you and it's not that I'm supervising you, I just want to help."  
  
"Really?" she said with a smirk.  
  
"What?" Grissom asked, wondering what was funny.  
  
"It's just, I'm remembering something you once said about trust."  
  
"And what's that."  
  
"The only person you can trust in a case is the dead one', do you still think that?"  
  
"Look, Sara, I'm sorry if I act like I don't trust you, I do. It's just, I'm not good with people, live ones anyway, but I'll try harder okay?" He pleaded, giving her a smile, trying to break the ice.  
  
"Okay." She answered, "Well, we better get back, they'll wonder what we've been doing for so long."  
  
"I don't think so, they seemed pretty occupied in each other when I left, if you know what I mean?" He explained with a smirk.  
  
"Oh, I see... hey does that mean you left because you were uncomfortable?" She asked teasingly.  
  
"Yeah, why?"  
  
"Well, here was me thinking it was because you were worried about me, guess I was wrong." She dropped her eyes from his suddenly.  
  
Grissom's face fell at the idea that he had done something else wrong, that was until he saw the cheeky grin come across her face.  
  
"I was kidding." She grinned.  
  
"Oh," He chuckled, catching onto the joke. "And just to set the record straight, I was worried. I had no idea where you were and what had happened. It didn't make it any better when I called Catherine and she said she hadn't heard from you."  
  
The grin left her face at the realisation that she had really made him worry and that he did really care about her. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you worry. I didn't think. I won't lie again." She promised sincerely.  
  
"Its okay." He reassured her. "Come on, the elevator's here. Let's go back down."  
  
As they stepped into elevator he could only wish that this elevator ride was better than the last. Thinking about the argument and Sara's promise not to lie, made him feel terrible because he still had a secret to share. He just hoped he got to do it in his own time and that Catherine wouldn't let it slip. Sara hadn't said to him that she knew, but he was pretty sure she'd figured it out.  
  
As he looked over at Sara, the only thought left in his mind was, -What am I going to do?-  
  
~*^*TBC*^*~ 


	9. Chapter 9

~*^*Chapter 9*^*~  
  
[Spoilers: Fahrenheit 932]  
  
Sara and Grissom were walking side by side as Allison and Sean walked a few steps ahead of them. -If anyone sees us, we're doomed- Sara thought as she glanced across the road.  
  
"It's so hot." Allison smiled at them as she turned and stopped walking. "But you too don't look affected."  
  
Grissom smirked. "We're use to it and it's not that hot today." He said casually, looking at Sara.  
  
"True, it can get hotter." She agreed, turning her attention to Sean, who was looking up at the casino entrance. -I know we're going to get discovered any second-  
  
"Let's head back." Grissom suggested, seeing Sara's anxious face. -I know exactly how you feel-  
  
Sara nodded and looked at Allison and Sean, but they seemed more interested in walking away from them. "Or not." She grumbled.  
  
"This is so not happening." Grissom sighed, rubbing his face.  
  
"What?" Sara asked.  
  
Turning to face her, he looked into her eyes. "It's Conrad."  
  
"What the hell is he doing here?" Sara said, almost screeching. "It's the middle of the day, he should be at work!"  
  
"Well, you know Conrad, he should be a lot of things." Grissom replied, his heart beating faster as Ecklie came closer.  
  
"Okay, we can do this." Sara whispered, "Just act natural." -Huh? Natural?- She thought. -What on earth is natural about this?-  
  
"Gil, Sidle." Ecklie said far too smugly. "Fancy seeing you here."  
  
"Her name is Sara, Conrad. Maybe you could use it." Grissom snapped, surprising Sara. He was acting just like a husband would. "And do you want to keep it down. You'll blow our cover." He added, risking a side glance at the other couple who were peering into the windows of shops far too expensive for them.  
  
-Tourists, this town gets them all the time- Grissom almost laughed.  
  
"What do you want, Conrad? We're kind of busy." Sara inquired.  
  
"Nothing. I was on my way back to the lab and saw my favourite CSI couple, so I thought I'd say hi." He taunted.  
  
-Ah, the lab. How I miss it- Grissom sighed to himself.  
  
"We're not a couple." Sara corrected, hoping she didn't sound as though that was something she would never want.  
  
"Really? Well that's not what that ring says." Ecklie mocked, touching Sara's hand.  
  
Sara pulled her hand away, a movement that surprised Grissom, as she never did that with him. -Does that mean anything? Yeah, that she hates Ecklie. Dream on Gil, she's not interested in you anymore- He chided himself.  
  
"Okay Conrad, you've had your fun, now would you leave before they get back." Grissom almost begged.  
  
"It's a free country my friend."  
  
"You are not my friend Conrad, you wouldn't know friendship if..."  
  
-Oh god- Sara thought. -Of all the times and places to fight, they had to pick now-  
  
She knew she had to do something before this turned into another broken coffeepot incident. Sean and Allison were walking over to them so she did the first thing that came into her mind. Sara only knew one way to shut him up, but was she brave enough?  
  
-Oh screw it!- She thought. -It's now or never- And with that, she grabbed Grissom's wrist and spun him round to face her and before he could react she kissed him, in front of everyone.  
  
~*^*^*~  
  
-What the hell? - Grissom thought, but after the initial shock of what was happening he surprised himself by kissing her back.  
  
-Oh my god! This is actually working- Sara thought.  
  
Ecklie couldn't believe his eyes, the lab was going to have a field say with this.  
  
After what seemed like a lifetime, the soft voice of Sean broke the silence that now encompassed them.  
  
"Hey, you guys are gonna have to come up for air sooner or later." He laughed.  
  
"Aren't they cute." Allison added.  
  
At this, the couple pulled apart as though they had been electrocuted and just stared at each other, realising that this wouldn't seem odd as they were supposed to be married and do this all the time.  
  
Grissom started the introductions as a distraction from his racing thoughts. "Sean, Allison, this is Conrad Ecklie, a 'friend' of ours, he's in town for a seminar, aren't you?"  
  
He knew that it was wrong to lie, but he didn't think that giving the impression that they were workaholics that couldn't even leave their hometown for their honeymoon was a good idea, even though that impression would be completely accurate, the last thing they needed were more questions.  
  
"He was just leaving" Sara added, almost glaring at Ecklie.  
  
Silence filled the space between them now, Ecklie was in shock. Grissom and Sara were still trying to process what had happened and Sean and Allison were trying to think of what to say.  
  
"Well, I'd better go." Ecklie finally said, "I'll see you guys when you get home."  
  
-Home- Sara thought. -It seemed so far away now and she wasn't sure if she wanted to go back, that would mean going back to normal and pretending that this had never happened.  
  
"Bye." Grissom and Sara said, quite feebly as they were still both dazed.  
  
"So, lets carry on our walk then." Grissom suggested, slipping his hand into Sara's, who turned to smile at him.  
  
"Yeah, I bet they're still plenty more to see." She said, knowing full well that there wasn't, but she didn't want this moment to end yet.  
  
-Wow, we just kissed. I kissed Sara- This was all Grissom could think. He didn't feel nervous anymore because it felt right to be with her, and Sara seemed to be acting normally again as well.  
  
Maybe the rest of this case won't be so bad after all. Grissom smiled to himself, it's a shame we have to work though.  
  
~*^*^*~  
  
Captain Jim Brass waited at the reception desk for Grissom, but what he didn't expect was what he was seeing.  
  
Sara leaned forward in laughter and gripped Grissom's hand tighter as she fell back against his arm and giggled hysterically with Allison. Sean was grinning and shaking his head, exchanging the odd comment with Grissom.  
  
"No idea." Was all Brass could make out as they got closer.  
  
"Excuse me sir." Brass stepped in their path and held up his badge. "Can I speak with you for a moment please?"  
  
Sara and Grissom exchanged confused glances.  
  
Allison took Sara's arm and pulled her away. "We'll be in the bar, Gil."  
  
"Ok." He nodded, watching Sara's worried face. "I won't be long."  
  
Brass looked at him curiously before grinning as the others disappeared. "Gossip travels fast. You are working, aren't you Gil?"  
  
Grissom's face didn't waver at the detectives teasing. "Hello Jim and how nice of you to drop by. I take it the FBI aren't happy with the progress, or lack of?"  
  
"Something like that." Brass nodded, motioning for them to move towards the side of the lobby. "Sheridan had a meeting this morning and came up with a plan to lure the suspect out into the open."  
  
Eyeing the detective with narrowed eyes, Grissom sighed. "As long as it's safe and it doesn't get either of us into danger."  
  
Brass looked around them to make sure they weren't overheard. "It's not the, bait and catch, method, don't worry."  
  
"Good." Grissom nodded, checking his watch. "What is it then?"  
  
"All you have to do is go for couple counselling." Brass smirked as Grissom's head snapped up. "Personally, I think it would be a great opportunity."  
  
-You would- Grissom sighed. "Fine."  
  
~*^*^*~  
  
Allison pushed Sara's drink towards her and smiled. "He'll be fine."  
  
-Of course it's going to be fine- She thought. -This is Brass. He's not going to put us in danger, just give us bad news- Sara looked down at her drink with a sigh.  
  
"Gil isn't involved in anything dangerous, is he?" Sean asked, taking a sip of his drink.  
  
Sara's head snapped up. "No,. No, nothing like that."  
  
"I'm sure it's nothing." Allison shot her husband a disapproved look.  
  
"At least he's not cuffed." Sean grinned as he raised his drink at Grissom.  
  
Sara turned and looked at him. "Hey. Everything ok?"  
  
Grissom nodded moved towards the bar behind her. "Everything's fine. Just a misunderstanding."  
  
Allison smiled. "See."  
  
"Yeah." Sara laughed lightly, looking back at her drink.  
  
-Well, he goes nothing- He thought, moving his arm to wrap around her waist and kiss her neck. "I'll tell you later." He whispered into her ear.  
  
-Hmm. I like this- Sara smiled as she tilted her head slightly for him. "Ok."  
  
Sean and Allison turned away with grins and started talking about their walk and what they were going to wear at the party.  
  
"Party?" Sara asked, enjoying the feel of Grissom's hand absently rubbing against the fabric across her stomach.  
  
Allison nodded. "Yeah." She turned and looked at them both. "The couples party tomorrow night. You forgot, didn't you?"  
  
"No." Sara grinned. "I didn't forgot. It's just... I didn't think it would be so soon."  
  
-Oh god! I've got to wear my dress. I hate what Brass is putting me through- Picking up her drink, she smiled slyly. -Just wait Jim Brass, just wait-  
  
Grissom sensed her relax against him as she looked around the room. -I didn't think this could be so easy. It was only making it harder for me not to tell her-  
  
As the room slowly filled with people for lunch and drinks, the two couples decided to eat before heading back to their rooms to rest.  
  
~*^*TBC*^*~ 


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 11  
  
[moggie note: This here story was gsrfan's idea. She emailed the yahoo group to find someone to write it, but I only agreed to write this story if she did it too. We each write half a chapter and put both parts together to make one chapter. The outcome of this team work is this story that you all seem to enjoy reading. Basically, she needs some reassurance that this story is being read and reviewed. Plus shy grin I'm feeling guilty for not putting a note in the last chapter and mentioning gsrfan. Sorry bud, hangs head won't happen again.]  
  
"How can people willingly put themselves through this," Sara sighed, as she lay on the floor of the sauna with Allison, they were supposedly pampering themselves in preparation for tonight's big party.  
  
"It's supposed to be relaxing." Allison reassured her, "just give yourself a minute to get used to it."  
  
"Relaxing." Sara laughed. "This is torture."  
  
"I thought you were used to the heat." Allison queried.  
  
"No, I'm used to the cool air conditioned labs at the lab." Sara explained.  
  
"Lab? I thought you and Gil were in law enforcement." said the other woman, clearly puzzled.  
  
"We are." Sara quickly recovered. She hadn't realized her mistake until it was too late, "But a lot of the time I have to work with the crime lab guys, you know how it is, you can never get the staff."  
  
-Thank god Grissom isn't here, if he had seen that lapse, he would have had a heart attack-  
  
"Oh right, you two make such the perfect couple. I've never seen two people as happy."  
  
-Try telling Grissom that- Sara thought. "Thanks, people say that all the time." She lied. "I wonder what the boys are doing right now."  
  
"Oh, I have a pretty good idea." Allison grinned.  
  


* * *

  
Little did she know that her idea was absolutely correct. At that precise moment, their better halves were sitting in the bar. She knew Sean could never resist, he was supposed to be getting ready for tonight, but he never understood why women thought that it took all afternoon to do that.  
  
"Hey Gil, you want another?" he asked, noticing Grissom had been staring at his beer bottle for the last ten minutes.  
  
"Huh, oh, no thanks. Sorry, I don't seem to be able to concentrate."  
  
"You okay, you seem a little out of it?"  
  
"I'm okay, I'm just a little pre-occupied today."  
  
-More like nervous as hell. Tonight is going to be so.... so.... damn I can't even explain it to myself-  
  
"It's just newlywed jitters. Everyone gets them. You're not used to being married, but it'll come to you." Sean explained.  
  
"Yeah, you're absolutely right, that's what it is." Grissom said through gritted teeth.  
  
"So, I wonder if the girls have picked out their dresses yet." Sean thought aloud.  
  
Grissom became more interested in the conversation at this point. -Sara in a dress- That was a sight that he would pay to see.  
  
"You know what women are like, they can never make up their minds." Grissom laughed, trying to push images of Sara from his mind unsuccessfully.  
  


* * *

  
"Do I have to wear a dress?" Sara complained. "I'd much rather have a suit or something."  
  
"No you can not wear a suit Sara. Come on, we're going to find you the best dress you've ever seen. Gil won't know what's hit him."  
  
At that thought, Sara brightened. Shocking Grissom would be worth wearing a dress.  
  
"Okay, I am your prisoner, do with me as you will." Sara joked.  
  
"Excellent!" Allison beamed, "Lets go."  
  


* * *

  
"What could possibly take so long?" Sean wondered, they had been waiting for at least half an hour.  
  
"I don't know what your wife is up to, but Sara is usually never late." Grissom offered.  
  
-What can she be doing?- Just as that thought entered his mind, his answer walked into the room.  
  
At the top of the staircase stood the most beautiful thing he had ever seen, she was wearing a pale blue dress that flowed down to her feet and had delicate straps resting on her shoulders. Her hair was curled and up in a style that Grissom could only describe as enchanting.  
  
Sara entered the room and looked around for the guys, she couldn't see Grissom staring at her from the corner until Allison nudged her and pointed them out. Sara was taken aback, she'd seen him in a suit many times, but this time it was different, she couldn't explain why.  
  
She smiled one of her famous smiles and made her way down the stairs towards them.  
  
"Wow, you girls look great." Sean complimented them, "I take back everything I was thinking."  
  
"Sara, you look, um, you look great." Grissom stuttered.  
  
-Great job genius, that won't make them think you've never seen her like this before-  
  
"Thank you, you look great as usual." Sara said taking his hand. "Shall we?" she asked, gesturing towards the restaurant, "We want to get a good table." she added, winking slightly at Grissom.  
  
Taking the hint, it meant only one thing, one with a view of the suspect.  
  
"Good idea honey, let's go."  
  
-Honey? Man does he like that word!- Sara smiled. -Not that I'm complaining-  
  
For the first time since they had been there, Sara felt completely at peace with the way they were acting as they walked hand in hand to the restaurant, she only hoped that Grissom felt so too.  
  


* * *

  
Music from the band had caught the interest of many couples and they were currently dancing to the numerous slow songs that sang about love and life. The tables were organised in a semi-circle, surrounding the dance floor and band so those who still sat at their tables could watch and listen.  
  
The lights were bright, showing the whole room as the waiters and waitresses served food and drinks, but as they suddenly dimmed and candles were lit, it occurred to one particular couple that it was dark outside and the evening had progress rather quickly with many talks about work with minor touches of personal information.  
  
"Sean?" Allison smiled at her husband as the music changed to play what seemed to Grissom and Sara as a favourite for them as they watched them leave the table for the umpteenth time to dance.  
  
Sara spied on them and sighed inwardly. -Well, perhaps when I do get married that I'm as happy as they are- She dropped her gaze to the man beside her, but quickly drew them away and played with her spoon as she stirred her coffee. -He hasn't looked at me for a whole 20 minutes- She chanced another look, but he still had his head turned in conversation with doctor Jenkins. -Must have stepped over the mark about something. I knew I shouldn't have bothered sprucing up. I could be in the hotel room reading-  
  
Grissom's stomach turned when he felt Sara's hand fall from it's resting place on his. His in depth conversation with the suspect had drawn him into work mode and he'd forgotten about Sara.  
  
-This is work. We have to get information- He argued with himself. -She can't turn this personal. It's work. It's a case-  
  
She looked up as the suspect left the table and walked towards a couple on the other side of the room. -I suppose it's time for the third degree again-  
  
"I'm sorry." She spoke before he had a chance to.  
  
He sighed and pushed his empty coffee cup and saucer away. "Sara."  
  
She laughed lightly, but there was no amusement there. "No, you were right. I can't help it. I keep making it personal. I'll try harder. I promise." She pushed her chair back to stand.  
  
Grissom's head snapped up. "Where are you going?"  
  
Sara shrugged and stood. "I think I'll go. I'll see you later."  
  
-What!? Oh no. I blew it- Thinking fast, Grissom looked over at Allison and Sean before eyeing the band. "Do want to dance?" He asked her suddenly, before turning to her standing form.  
  
"It's ok. We don't have to. I know this is uncomfortable for you. I'll leave you to, you know." She smiled hesitantly and turned to walk away.  
  
-I don't know what has happened to us, but I can't keep doing this- She thought sadly as she took a few steps away.  
  
Allison and Sean returned to the table to see Grissom sitting alone. "What happened? Where's Sara?" Allison asked, looking around.  
  
"Oh, erm..." Grissom sighed and rubbed his hands together. "I..." He sighed and stood. "I'll be right back." He smiled nervously and rushed after Sara.  
  
-This better work or I could be sporting a pretty good black eye by morning- He looked around and caught her hand before she could step out the room.  
  
"Sara, come back to the table." He said gently, squeezing her hand and pulling on it slightly.  
  
-Please Sara- He pleaded, waiting for her to respond.  
  
-Why is he making this harder?- She asked herself as she turned back and sighed. "Grissom-I."  
  
-Ok, I can do this- He smiled and tilted his head in that charming way Sara loved. "Would you dance with me? Please."  
  
She stared at him for a long time. Only when the current song ended did she nodded and allow him to lead her back through the tables and towards the dance floor.  
  
Sean grinned and leaned into his wife's side. "They're coming back." He whispered.  
  
Allison looked up as Grissom lead Sara over to the dance floor just as a slow song started to play. "I wonder what happened?" She asked her husband, but smiled and shook her head. "Doesn't matter. As long as everything is ok now."  
  
Finding a spot on the smooth wood, Grissom turned and gently pulled on Sara's hand. She instinctively placed her hand on his shoulder and adjusted her other hand with his. She kept a strictly friendly distance as they started to dance. More than surprise flickered through her eyes as he closed the space and pulled her a little tighter, bringing their chests together.  
  
-It's work, it's not real. He'd never do this if he had the choice. It was all for show- She kept telling herself as she stared at his shoulder, avoiding any contact with his eyes. She knew that this was going to be awkward later even if it was an innocent gesture.  
  
-How am I going to survive this when we go back to the lab, back to real life? What will the others think?- So many questions and all came to a bad conclusion. He would never change, not for her. He doesn't care for her that way. She knows it's an act. -But, I wish I could never forget this moment or the other moments we've shared over the past few days-  
  
"What are you thinking?" He asked her, his breath bouncing off her cheekbone.  
  
Looking at him briefly, she plastered on a fake smile. "Oh, nothing really. Just thinking."  
  
Grissom nodded silently and guided her around the dance floor.  
  
-I knew this would happen- He thought sadly. -What was Jim thinking volunteering us? We don't do this. It's not what we do. We're scientists, not bait-  
  
Grissom let his hand slip over the soft material of her dress as his fingers lightly started to feel the fabric under his touch. -This whole, thing, has wrecked everything. How can I go back to my lonely life after sharing so much with her?- He had to think about what they had shared. It wasn't truths, he was still scared of the outcome to that conversation. They had shared brief kisses, touches, albeit holding hands and hugs, but it was special to him. -Was it to her? Does she still feel something for me?-  
  
As the song came to an end, the dance floor came to a stop. Some left to head back to their seats, some stayed and some joined them.  
  
-I'm glad he danced with me. He doesn't know how much it means to me when he holds me, even it it's an act- Sara smiled hesitantly at him as she pulled away, but it faltered when he pulled her back to him as the music started up again.  
  
"Griss-" She whispered his name and stared into his eyes.  
  
He slipped his arm tighter around her waist and pulled her to him. "One more." He said softly. -Don't let this end Sara. Please let our connection still be here- He kept his eyes on hers as they began dancing again.  
  
Sara pushed the thoughts and feelings of his actions being genuine, deep down, saving them for when she was alone. She could enjoy him alone, where he couldn't break the spell and run her hopes away with the distance he likes so much between them.  
  
Moving her hand from his, she lightly placed it on his shoulder and let her eyes break from his and stare at the collar of his jacket. -I bet he doesn't feel that way anymore- She thought sadly, her chest tightening with the upset questions floating around her mind. -Maybe I should just forget everything that's happened when this case comes to an end. He'd do the same anyway. He wasn't into change-  
  
Grissom watched her face closely, studying every inch as her eyes focused on anything but him. He leaned his head forward and closed his eyes as he kissed her cheek.  
  
-Huh?- Sara looked at him as he pulled back. She watched his eyes open slowly. "What was that for?" She asked him, wondering what was going on.  
  
He smiled and turned them slowly. "I want to kiss you."  
  
-Uh oh- His mind stuttered. -I was thinking that, not suppose to say that- He argued pettily with himself.  
  
Sara stared at him for a long time. -He wants to kiss me? It's nothing- She smiled shyly at him. -It's all an act.- She told herself.  
  
Grissom's smile faded slightly as he looked at her. -But I do want to kiss her- He told himself.  
  
Allison nudged Sean's arm and pointed to the couple kissing. "Looks like they made up."  
  
~*^*TBC*^*~ 


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11  
  
"No way! Grissom and Sara did not kiss, Greg you've come up with some stupid stories in the past, but this takes first place." Nick said in complete disbelief as he poured his coffee.  
  
"I swear to god guys, this is not a story, I heard Ecklie telling that cute girl from day shift, what's her name again?" Greg protested.  
  
"Alex," Warrick answered, looking up from his results.  
  
"You believed something Ecklie said? Come on Greg, you know better than to believe that jackass." Catherine pitched in.  
  
"Fine, you guys don't want to believe me, you go ask Ecklie." Greg said, taking himself and his blue Hawaiian coffee out of the break room.  
  
"You got to think about it Cath," Warrick started, "I know Ecklie is an idiot, but what reason would he have to make it up?"  
  
"He's got a point." Nick agreed.  
  
"Grissom and Sara, well that's something I never imagined." Catherine said with a smirk.  
  
"Wait a minute," Warrick said, standing up, "did you have something to do with this?"  
  
"Me! I'm shocked, you would even suggest that." Catherine beamed.  
  
"Come on, what did you do?" Nick begged.  
  
"Well, technically it was supposed to be me on this case, but I couldn't get a babysitter." she grinned.  
  
"What are you talking about?' Warrick questioned. "Lindsey could have stayed with me."  
  
"Yes, but Brass didn't know that."  
  
"You crafty woman," Nick laughed. "remind me never to get on the wrong side of you."  
  
"Well, come on guys, it was about time someone did something. They certainly weren't going to."  
  
'Sara is going to kill you when she finds out." came Greg's voice from the direction of the door, he had returned as soon as he heard the gossip brewing.  
  
"But she isn't going to find out, is she Greg?" Catherine said approaching him.  
  
"Um. No?" Greg guessed.  
  
"Good answer." Nick contributed.  
  
"Wow, I still can't believe that those two kissed. Okay, so everyone can see that there is something there, you'd have to be blind not to, but I never imagined Grissom would do anything about it." Warrick contemplated.  
  
"Well, the way I hear it, it was Sara that kissed him." Greg corrected.  
  
"Really? Way to go Sara." Catherine added.  
  
"I see you've heard the news." came Ecklie's voice, "It didn't take long."  
  
"What do you want Ecklie?" Warrick queried.  
  
"Nothing, I just saw you guys standing around and wanted to say hi. Grissom leaves for a week and all work stops so it seems." He said smugly, looking at their surroundings.  
  
"Actually, we've completed our cases Conrad," Catherine corrected him, "but I wouldn't expect you to understand what that's like."  
  
Ecklie's face dropped and he made his retreat knowing that he'd been beat.  
  
"God, that guy is so..." Catherine stopped herself.  
  
"Hey Greg, you okay?" Nick asked the lab tech who was know standing solemnly in the corner, "oh, I forgot you've got a thing for Sara, sorry man."  
  
"Firstly, I do not a have a thing for Sara and secondly there's nothing wrong, I'm just thinking" Greg retorted.  
  
"Oh, so that's why we don't recognise that expression," Warrick joked.  
  
"Funny." Greg glared.  
  
"Seriously though Greg, I wouldn't get too upset," Nick consoled him, "it's highly unlikely that the kiss was real, they were probably just keeping up appearances, you know what those two are like, people stuff isn't exactly there forte."  
  
"Yeah, I guess so." Greg sighed in agreement, "not that it would bother me anyway." he added quickly.  
  
"Yeah right man." Nick grinned.  
  
"It's gonna be so weird for them when they get back here though." Warrick stated.  
  
"How so?" Nick asked.  
  
"Well, they're going to have to forget everything that happened while they were away, that can't be easy."  
  
"Are you kidding?" Catherine laughed, "those two are the champions at forgetting things and avoiding stuff, it's up to us to see that they finally do something about. I say that when they get back, we don't let them forget."  
  
"Ooh, that's evil, Cath, but I like it." Nick smirked, "so what are we gonna do?"  
  
"I don't know yet, but give me time, give me time, I'm gonna make those two tell each other how they feel no matter what." Catherine plotted.  
  
"Well, we better go do.... something, before word gets back to Grissom that all we do is drink coffee and he has a heart attack." Warrick suggested.  
  
"Yeah," the others agreed.  
  
"Grissom and Sara stand no chance now we're on the case." Nick joked as they went their separate ways down the corridors. "No chance at all."  
  
"Great," Greg mumbled, his heart quietly breaking, "oh get over it Greg, it was never going to happen." he told himself, feeling happy at the prospect that Sara and Grissom might finally stop snapping at him because they were too afraid to talk each other.  
  
-I wonder what they are doing right now- Greg wondered.  
  
~*^*^*~  
  
Sara's hands were holding his suit jacket tightly as she felt his lips glide across hers. His left arm held her thin frame against him as his right hand palmed her face lightly as he kissed her.  
  
-What's going on?- Sara sighed against his lips and allowed her eyes to close at the warmth he generated inside her. -This wasn't what the previous kisses had felt like-  
  
She mentally kicked herself. -Of course not, that was acting, for some reason, this doesn't feel like acting. This is real!-  
  
Grissom continued to hold her against him as he slowly pulled away and pressed his cheek against hers as he moved his feet slightly. The sudden movement made Sara automatically start dancing again as she rest her cheek against his.  
  
-What did I do!- He shouted to himself. -That wasn't supposed to happen. Not yet, not now!-  
  
He kept his eyes closed as he held her tightly. It was going to blow up in his face the second they step out of this room. Sara is going to want an explanation and he's going to fuck it up by either lying or keeping his mouth shut. This wasn't going to end good.  
  
-It'll be better if I approach it first- He argued with himself.  
  
All her life, she had wanted a man to kiss her like that and as she struggled against them, she couldn't stop those nagging thoughts from entering her head as she clung to him.  
  
-He's not even looking at me. I bet he's thinking up ways to forget it ever happened, but-- She opened her eyes and stared at the band.  
  
-It never happened- she thought sadly, trying to think of ways to get past this without an argument and more rejection.  
  
They were caught up in the moment and the emotions from the past few days and the closed off thoughts and feelings for the past few years, just got too much and they both found the release in a kiss.  
  
~*^*^*~  
  
The kiss had been pushed far to the back of their minds and forgotten as they returned to their table and conversed over fresh coffee. Saying goodnight to Allison and Sean had been a happy affair. They had smiled and hugged, shook hands and chatted like they had known each other for years.  
  
Now, they stood in the elevator alone on their way back up to their room. The distance between them was gigantic with only the two of them sharing the space.  
  
Grissom stared at the lights as they past each floor, willing them to be at their room already so he could hide in the bathroom and try and think this through some more.  
  
-I can't just come out with it, can I?- He debated how to approach this and hoped that it wasn't too late.  
  
Sara could only look in the mirror in front of her and take in the dress she had worn. -It does look nice- She thought to herself as she pushed out some wrinkles over her hip. She sighed and turned her eyes to her hands wrapped around her purse. -Maybe I can get my money back. It's not worth keeping if I'm never going to wear it again. I should have rented like I suggested to Ally in the first place-  
  
Fours floors up and the ride started to feel like forever. When the elevator reached the shopping level on floor six, a young couple in their twenties got on. Grissom had to move away from his position in from of the button panel and across the small room to stand beside Sara.  
  
The couple pressed a floor and proceeded to make out in the corner.  
  
-Oh please!- Sara cried silently, shaking her head and leaning against the wall. Well, what she thought was the wall, but wasn't. She had leaned into Grissom's side and felt him promptly put his hand on her hip.  
  
He smiled at her a little. -Maybe this wasn't so hard after all-  
  
The doors opened once more and the couple left them alone.  
  
-This isn't good- Sara looked up at the lights moving slowly as the elevator ascended. Wishing to be in alone more than anything right now was halted as Grissom started talking.  
  
"It was just a kiss." He told her softly. "I didn't mean to make you angry."  
  
She smiled hesitantly and shook her head. "I'm not angry. You just surprised me, that's all."  
  
Grissom nodded and removed his arm to step away from her. -Maybe a little distance will help me find the words-  
  
-Great!- She groaned. -Not he's going to hide away, just like I knew he would-  
  
He turned his head and looked at her as the elevator came to a stop. His mouth opened to say something, but no words were spoken. -Why can't I tell her? We're alone and I need to tell her, but why can't I do it now?- So many secrets, some more important than the others. How was he supposed to tell her something that he had kept quiet for so long?  
  
Sensing he wanted to say more, Sara slowly took his hand and moved them forward so they walked off the elevator and down the corridor. "Griss," She stopped short and waited for him to open their room door.  
  
Once they were both safely inside and no interruptions were imminent, they turned and faced each other. Standing in the darkness briefly, the only sounds were their breathing. The moonlight could be seen in the living area, but not enough to light up the area by the door.  
  
Sara felt his hand tighten around hers and returned the pressure. Before either could utter a word, a cell phone rang.  
  
-Just great! I swear he was going to say something.- Sara swore under her breath and turned away to leave him to answer the phone.  
  
His eyes followed her as she turned on the lamp by the couch and headed straight to the bathroom. Grissom sighed heavily as the door closed and sighed angrily as his cell phone got louder. -I was going to say it. I really was, and then... this-  
  
He snatched up the vibrating, nosy plastic and roughly answered. "Grissom!"  
  
~*^*TBC*^*~ 


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12  
  
moggie note: This chapter is all gsrfan. *grins* Go girl, you're on a roll.  
  
[Spoilers: Lady Heather's Box]  
  
"Whoa, what side of the bed did Sara kick you out of this morning?" came the voice that had ruined Grissom's moment.  
  
-Jim Brass- Grissom glowered. -Always prepared with a sarcastic comment-  
  
"Did you want something or did you just call to make bad jokes?" Grissom snapped back, "I'm kind of busy."  
  
-Now where has she gone?- he thought, scanning the room for Sara.  
  
"Sorry Gil," Brass replied. "I just wanted to let you know that a counselling session has been set up for 10am tomorrow and by the sounds of it, you need it, what's up?"  
  
"Nothing we can't handle." Grissom sighed, "I'm sorry I snapped at you."  
  
"Hey, no problem. I know what married life can do to you. Good luck tomorrow, I got to go, duty calls." Brass laughed.  
  
"Okay Jim, thanks."  
  
-Catherine better think of something soon. It doesn't sound as if things are going very well between them- Brass thought as he headed to the break room to spread his news.  
  
~*^*^*~  
  
"Sara?" Grissom called softly through the bathroom door.  
  
"What!" was his only reply.  
  
"I need to talk to you." he pleaded.  
  
"So talk." Sara called back.  
  
"Sara, would you please come out?" he said with a hint of desperation in his voice.  
  
"Fine," she moaned. "but this better be good, I was in heaven."  
  
-Huh, what is she doing?-  
  
After 5 minutes of waiting, the door finally opened and Sara stepped out, fully dressed, hair dripping wet and a frown a mile long.  
  
"So Gil?" she questioned, "what do you need to talk to me about?" as she walked past him, so close they almost touched.  
  
"Um.... I.. about before, I .... I mean we... It was just a kiss, nothing more, it can't go any further." he said, inwardly cringing, he hated doing this to her, but he didn't have a choice, he was her boss, nothing more could happen.  
  
-But do I?-  
  
Sara sighed at him.  
  
-Did she just roll her eyes at me?- He furrowed his brows in thought.  
  
"You called me out of my nice, hot bath for that?" she questioned, "I could have told you, you were going to say that myself."  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?"  
  
-She seems surprisingly okay about all of this, where's the real Sara?- Grissom was verging on concern as she portrayed calmness, but they thought left his mind when she spoke in clipped tones.  
  
"Mess with Sara's head, your favourite game, you make me think you're interested and then when it suits you, you push me away again, it's okay, I've learnt to ignore it, it doesn't bother me anymore."  
  
"Sara, I don't mean to do that. I didn't realise that I hurt you like that." he apologised, realising that it was probably too late, the damage was done.  
  
At this Sara grinned and ran a hand through her hair.  
  
"What?" he asked, completely befuddled at the sudden changed.  
  
"You don't realise a lot of things," she answered softly.  
  
Silence filled the room as Grissom walked towards her, he wanted to be close to her even though he knew it was a mistake, but to his surprise she backed away from him, she had never done that before.  
  
-Can you really blame her?- He asked himself as he joined her on the couch, but making sure he kept his distance.  
  
"I'm sorry I hurt you and that I treat you like that," he whispered. "it's just, I don't know how to act around you, you confuse me!" he finished in a slightly raised voice that showed his frustration.  
  
"I confuse you?" Sara cried in disbelief.  
  
"Yes." he almost screamed, "because I can't think of any possible reason why a woman like you would be interested in someone like me."  
  
"And you're supposed to be the smart one." she grinned, "I'll tell you why. You're charming, kind, smart, you just need to...." She stopped, sensing he was becoming uncomfortable.  
  
"That's where you're wrong. I'm none of those things, besides, I'm your boss, I'm too old for you and..."  
  
"And what?" Sara questioned, she didn't want to push him, but it was about time someone did. "You can tell me you know." she reassured him, her heart beating loudly in the silence that followed.  
  
"I'm... I'm losing my hearing," he admitted, a huge weight lifting from his shoulders as he said the words, but his head hung as they floated across the room.  
  
"Finally." Sara smiled, looking into his bright blue eyes that shone even in the dim light.  
  
"Excuse me?" he stammered, this was not the response he was expecting.  
  
"I was wondering how long it would be until you told someone." She elaborated.  
  
"You knew?" he uttered in shock, "why didn't you say anything?"  
  
"Because you didn't. I figured you'd tell us when you were ready to."  
  
"The others?" He questioned in near panic. -This wasn't good-  
  
"They haven't figured it out yet." she answered to his releif and watched him sit back and release a relieved breath.  
  
"How did you?" he queried, needing to know how he'd let it slip and when.  
  
"Come on Grissom, I've known you 10 years. Did you really think I wouldn't notice something like this?"  
  
"I guess you know me better than I thought," he smiled, slightly nervously. He was happy that he didn't have to lie anymore, but nervous because she didn't seem to care. He was still the same Grissom to her. How was he going to act now that he couldn't hide behind his condition anymore?  
  
Sara watched him sitting there in his own little world and smiled, that was the Grissom she knew and loved.  
  
-But is it love? Who can be sure?- She thought, moving closer.  
  
Grissom was dragged out of his dream world when he felt her hand on his. He loved being close to her, but pulled away all the same. Sara looked down and sighed, she recognised that move, she'd made it many times. He was backing away into his little shell again.  
  
"About us-" Grissom said breaking the silence. "I can't, I'm not right for you, you deserve someone who can give you a life, I've already lived mine, you have so much more to do in yours."  
  
-Jesus, he makes it sound like he's on the verge of death-  
  
"Isn't that for me to decide?" She asked.  
  
"No, not this time Sara." he answered. "I'm sorry, but I ...."  
  
"Let me guess, don't know what to do about this? Well in that case, I'm sorry too. I hate to repeat myself, but I do, and times running out."  
  
"We can just be friends like before." he pleaded, anything to stay close to her, but not too close.  
  
"We were never just friends Grissom and do you really believe that this isn't going to affect us? We both know that as soon as we get back, you'll avoid me again." her voice was low as she said aloud the thoughts she had been thinking the first few days they had been here.  
  
He made a motion to speak but was cut off.  
  
"-don't say you won't, because we both know that this is the only thing you know how to do." Sara rose from the couch as she said this and turned towards the door.  
  
"Where are you going?" he said as she put her hand on the handle, she seemed oblivious to fact that it was cold outside and that her hair was wet.  
  
"I don't know yet, but you need time to think and I don't think you can do that if I'm here."  
  
"Sara, please don't go like this." he begged as she pushed down on the handle.  
  
"I have to Grissom. You want to be friends, but I can't, I'm sorry, I don't want to be your friend. I want more, but if you can't, or don't, want to give that, I'll understand."  
  
"Sara-" he tried, but couldn't find the words.  
  
"I'll see you in the morning. I think the time apart will do us good." she said, holding back the tears that threatened to show themselves.  
  
-How did it come to this?-  
  
Grissom hung his head in desperation as he heard the soft click of the door closing behind her.  
  
-Damn it Gil! How could you let her go? She just told you she wants to be with you, why didn't you tell her you want the same?-  
  
"Because I'm scared." he said aloud, "She's not going to want me forever. What do I do then?"  
  
-Well you'll never know now you idiot- He told himself. -You've pushed her so far away this time that she'll never find her way back. It's time to grow up, either you want her or you don't, but stop messing with her head-  
  
He knew he should have gone after her, but he didn't have the strength to move, instead he just sat alone in the dark and decided that this was it, he wouldn't hurt her anymore. When they got back to Vegas, he'd live his life, she'd live hers and he'd just ...... avoid her.  
  
-Damn, how does she know me so well? I thought I made it so people couldn't, Lady Heather was right, I do fear it- And with that thought, he lay back, closed his eyes and tried not to think of the one person who could make all the pain go away.  
  
~*^*^*~  
  
As she walked by the pool side, Sara watched the ripples in the water, distorting the reflections and thought how they would ever get past this. Things had been bad before, but this, this was just hell. She'd practically told him she loved him and he still wouldn't take the chance. Maybe she should just give up and save herself the pain.  
  
-Why won't he let me in? I know he wants this too, I see it in his eyes. I want to give him time but I can't wait forever. His problem is he cares too much about what other people think. So what if he's my boss, it's no-ones business but ours. I'd quit if that was the only reason, but who knows with him, there's always going to be something-  
  
She sat on a sun lounger and stared up to the room she had just left, knowing that the man that was causing all this trouble was there... alone. She wanted to be with him, but she knew he needed his own space. The light was off but that didn't mean he was asleep.  
  
-I can't face him yet, but I'm going to freeze out here. Oh I wish the others were here, they'd know what to do-  
  
~*^*^*~  
  
As Catherine sipped her coffee, she had no idea how important her plan was going to be. She looked at her watch and saw the time, 11.30pm. She'd been sitting there for hours, but still she had nothing.  
  
"Hey Cath," Nick's voice called from the doorway. "What you doing?"  
  
"I'm trying to scheme, but so far I'm drawing a blank. All I have is lock them in a room together and see what happens."  
  
"Ooh original." Nick retorted.  
  
She shot him a glare across the table and he quickly shut up and walked the rest of the way into the room to sit beside her.  
  
"Well, it's all I've got, but if it stops those two moping around here for the rest of forever, I'm willing to give it a shot."  
  
"Yeh, I suppose, but how the hell are we gonna trick those two into something like that? They're not stupid." Nick questioned.  
  
"Hey, quit it question boy. I haven't gotten that far yet." Catherine teased.  
  
"Greg's right, we're dead if this doesn't work and probably still dead even if it does."  
  
"I know, but if they don't sort something out soon, I'm gonna transfer to day shift. They're driving me crazy."  
  
"Whoa, I wouldn't go that far." Nick joked. "I'd rather have those two combined than Ecklie. Well I'll love you and leave you, I got a case to finish, I'll see you later."  
  
"Yeah, see you Nick. Oh, could you bring the others to help next time? From the way Brass described Grissom's mood, we're going to need serious reinforcements if this is going to work."  
  
"Sure thing." he called from the corridor, leaving Catherine to sink back into her own little world again.  
  
~*^*TBC*^*~ 


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13  
  
[Spoilers: ???]  
  
Sara walked through the large open double doors that led into the hotel's lounge. The tables were small like coffee tables and the chairs were large and overstuffed. Some single and many comfy couch's for those who wanted to get closer. The room was almost empty as it was still early and those who had drank too much the night before at the party, were still hiding from the sun and nursing a hefty headache.  
  
Slowly strolling down the centre of the room, she looked around for Grissom and the doctor. They had agreed to meet in the lounge because they had suspected it would be quiet and neither Grissom or Sara wanted to be cooped up in a small room with a could-be killer.  
  
After falling asleep beside the pool late last night, Sara had woken and patiently waited for Grissom to leave their room so she could get showered and changed without an uncomfortable confrontation.  
  
Now she stood, watching him from afar, talking to doctor Jenkins. -I guess I should just act natural- She sighed and made her way towards the two men sitting, talking and drinking coffee.  
  
Grissom looked up quickly when he felt her presence. -God, she looks so tired-  
  
"Morning Sara." Jenkins greeted and stood to pour her some coffee.  
  
Sara sat down beside Grissom hesitantly and took the coffee from the doctor. "Thank you." She sipped at the hot brew and relished the heat. -I shouldn't have stayed outside all night. It was freezing- She told herself as she enjoyed her first cup of coffee.  
  
Grissom leaned into her slightly as Jenkins went to the bar to get more coffee. "You ok?"  
  
"Sure." She nodded and finished her coffee with one last gulp. "How are we going to do this?" She asked him a moment later.  
  
-What is she talking about? Last night or this morning?- He asked himself as he stared at her.  
  
Jenkins sat down with a smile and placed a fresh pot of coffee on the table. "Here we go. Did you enjoy the party?"  
  
Sara smiled and nodded. "It wasn't my kind of thing, but I did enjoy it."  
  
Grissom sat back and decided to get on with this before someone noticed something was wrong between them. "We don't crowds, but the party was very nice."  
  
-I wonder which bit he liked most?- Sara smirked a little, but it faded when she raised her second cup of coffee to her mouth. -We still need to talk-  
  
Jenkins looked between the two with a gentle smile and realised that both were nervous. He sat forward and clasped his hands together. "Alright then, lets start from the beginning."  
  
"The beginning?" Sara inquired as she swallowed hard.  
  
"The good doctor would like to know how we met and why we waited so long to get married."  
  
She turned her head to stare at her husband. -He's not serious!-  
  
-Play along Sara, come on, you know the background Jim gave us- He coaxed her with his eyes as he reached for his coffee.  
  
"Well," She began, looking back at Jenkins with a small smile. "You could say we first met at work. I suppose."  
  
Grissom chuckled good naturedly. "It's so long ago now, I can't even remember exactly how we met."  
  
Sara cracked a smile and nodded in agreement. -Oh, I remember every detail-  
  
"Ok," Jenkins laughed lightly and helped himself to one of the pastry's that sat on a small plate. "Why are you here today?"  
  
"What do you mean?" Sara asked, puzzled.  
  
"Well, the day we met, both of you were adamant that you didn't need to talk to anyone like myself." Jenkins observed the glances Grissom and Sara shared and sensed a heightened tension in the air.  
  
Grissom finally spoke and cleared his throat. "We, um..."  
  
Sara sighed. -Might as well make use of this situation- "We had a disagreement."  
  
Grissom's head snapped up and whipped round to stare at her. -What is she doing!?-  
  
"And?" Jenkins asked.  
  
"And," Sara continued, avoiding eye contact with Grissom at all costs. "I didn't like what he was saying."  
  
Jenkins shifted in his seat and returned his food to his plate. "Sara, do you want to elaborate on this disagreement you had with your husband?"  
  
-God I hate it when they do this. Start with the questions, make you look a fool while you spill you guts to the group- Sara huffed inwardly, but shrugged and sat up, clasping her hands together in a nervous gesture.  
  
"He was keeping a secret from me and he didn't like it when I told him I already knew." She sighed and dropped her head slightly.  
  
Grissom stared at her intently. -She's not going to tell him, is she? No, she can't. She has to know I don't want anyone knowing.-  
  
"I guess the fact that I knew, upset him because he decided all of a sudden that we couldn't be together."  
  
Jenkins eyes darted to Grissom's shock stricken face and had to question himself whether Sara was telling a lie to get back at her husband or telling the truth to get her husband to reconsider.  
  
"I get the feeling that Gil is having an affair and you found out?" Jenkins ventured, but shrank back when both sets, brown and blue, eyes shot him down the second his mouth uttered the words. 'or not.'  
  
Grissom shook his head. "No. Nothing like that."  
  
This time, Sara looked at him and watched him struggle to interact to this personal invasion on his life.  
  
"I would never do that to Sara," He paused and turned his head to look at her. "but I don't think this would work out."  
  
"Why not?" She asked suddenly.  
  
He shrugged and dropped his eyes from hers to settle on her hands in her lap. "Sara, I'm... I haven't got anything to give you. I'm not young anymore and my hearing won't get any better-"  
  
"So?" She interrupted and scooted closer to him. "I don't care about all that. All I want is you," She looked at him carefully before slowly taking his right hand in hers. "Hearing or not. It's you I want, not anyone else."  
  
Grissom stared into her eyes and saw that she meant every word of it, but before he said anything further, he suddenly realised that they weren't alone and his head whipped round to catch Jenkins surprised face.  
  
-How was this suppose to help the case anyway?- Grissom asked himself.  
  
Sara looked down and sighed as she back away from him, sliding her hand out from his slowly. -I guess that's that. He'd close off for sure now. It was something to actually get him to talk, but to talk in front of a stranger was something else-  
  
Jenkins decided it was time for a break, so he made a move to stand and checked his watch at the same time. "I'll be back in ten minutes so you two can talk briefly on what you've discussed so far." He stepped away hesitantly and was surprised that they looked even more uncomfortable left alone than they did with his presence.  
  
Sara sighed heavily and pushed herself backwards until she was practically hiding in the corner of the couch. She sniffled lightly, but it wasn't from the rush of emotions surging through her, it was because of the damn chill in the room.  
  
-Did it just get cold in here or is it me?- She shivered and wrapped her arms around herself as casually as she could without letting Grissom notice.  
  
Several minutes floated by and it occurred to both that neither were going to speak first. Sara had decided that he was going to make the first move this time. She was sick of leading the way only to be let down. Grissom knew he was going to have to make the next move, he just didn't know how and when.  
  
-I want her, no mistake about it, but I can't let her throw her life away with me. She'd leave as soon as a someone new and exciting came into her life- He argued, surprisingly emotional.  
  
How was he supposed to compete against someone he hadn't even met, or maybe he has and he didn't know it. She'd leave and he'd be alone.  
  
-What if she's telling the truth and all she wants is me?- He reasoned, pushing the bad thoughts away to think about the 'what ifs', even if he didn't believe in them.  
  
Grissom looked at her then, looked at her with more intensity than he had allowed himself in a long time. He couldn't believe he thought that, and he mentally kicked himself. -How could I even think that? Sara's never had a reason to lie to me, especially something as important as this-  
  
Sara shivered again and glanced at the other end of the couch with a sad defeated look in her eyes as she caught his stare. -What!?- She mentally screamed. -Never seen someone with a broken heart before!?-  
  
He noticed it then. She was cold. -Damnit, I knew I should have looked for last night-  
  
Sitting up, he sighed. "Sara-" He paused, scared to even talk to her without making things worse.  
  
-Great, he can't even bare to talk to me anymore- She nodded silently. -I should have listened to myself from the beginning. He'd never change-  
  
Grissom caught doctor Jenkins eye and waved him over. "I'm sorry about this Ian."  
  
Sara's head snapped up.  
  
"Is something wrong?" Jenkins inquired.  
  
Grissom reached out as he moved closer to Sara and took her hand in his. "Sara's not well. I'm going to take her upstairs to get some rest."  
  
"I'm fine." Sara spoke softly, although she was deeply confused by the sudden concern being directed at her.  
  
Jenkins smiled softly. "That's ok. Will you be joining Sean and Allison this evening?"  
  
Grissom nodded and stood, gently pulling Sara up with him. "We will. We can, perhaps, carry on this discussion tomorrow sometime, or maybe this evening?"  
  
"Of course. "Jenkins offered his hand. "Please think about what you have both said this morning. Don't think that one session will help, sometimes it can be more. I might be able to help."  
  
Taking his advise into advisement, Grissom escorted his wife from the room.  
  
~*^*TBC*^*~ 


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14  
  
[Spoilers: Playing with Fire & In the Box]  
  
Sara sat down on the large bed and pulled the top spread onto her lap as she watched Grissom pulled the blinds halfway to block out any sun shining on the bed.  
  
"I want you to get some sleep Sara." He said on a sigh as he round the bed and turned on the bedside lamp.  
  
"I'm not tired." She protested, pulling at the spread.  
  
Grissom turned to her slowly and looked at her hands clutching the cover to her body. He moved down the side of the bed and stood in front of her. "Maybe, maybe not, but you must have caught a cold or something last night." He grasped the corners of the spread and gently wrapped it around her shoulders.  
  
"Why didn't you come back?"  
  
She shrugged and shifted back to lay down on the middle of the bed.  
  
Reaching for her feet, he removed her shoes for her when she struggled to kick them off. "I want you to try and sleep while I call down for something to help fight this cold." He stopped talking and stared at her for a moment.  
  
So many thoughts swirled around his head as he approached her. -Does she really only want me?- He asked himself as he sat on the edge of the bed and watched Sara drift off to sleep.  
  
~*^**^*~  
  
"Staff meeting, break room, 5 minutes." came the unmistakeable voice of a certain blonde CSI.  
  
"Huh?" Warrick and Nick shared confused glances as they left the layout room. "I think all this power is going to her head."  
  
They chose their seats by the door so that they could make a quick escape if need be, and exactly 5 minutes later the rest of the group came through the door, looking as confused as them.  
  
"So Cath, what is this about?" Nick enquired.  
  
"My plan is ready, granted it's not very original and I doubt they'll fall for it, but it's the only thing I could think of that didn't end in a lawsuit."  
  
"Enlighten us." Warrick said, his usual cheery demeanour ever present.  
  
"Okay, here goes." Catherine started, "I ask Gil to get something for me from the locker room, because I can't reach, my locker is at the back of the room and doesn't have a clear view of the door so he shouldn't notice when Sara comes in."  
  
"How exactly are we getting Sara there?" Brass asked, once a cop always a cop, he always had to know the details.  
  
"That's Greg's job." she stated, seeing Greg's jaw hit the floor.  
  
"Hey I agreed to help not give Sara cause to hate me for the rest of my life." he complained.  
  
"Anyway," Catherine carried on, "Greg, you tell Sara that you lost or left something in the locker room and you need help finding it, okay, you got that. I don't need any screw ups or this won't work."  
  
Greg's face rose from the floor at this, but still stayed in a frown as did Nick's, who didn't appreciate the way that Catherine was making Greg look incapable of doing the simplest thing, he didn't like people giving him a hard time.  
  
"Yes, I got it, but I still don't see why Nick or Warrick can't do it."  
  
"I need them for something else." she explained, "so at this point me and Gil are at my locker, Greg and Sara are at his, everything is perfectly normal, but then coincidentally Greg and I are both paged at the exact same time, that's where you come in." she said glancing at Warrick and Nick, who were still sitting cautiously by the door.  
  
"You know they'll figure it out straight away don't you?" Nick said.  
  
"Yeah, but there's nothing they can do about it, as Greg and I will lock the door when we leave, so they have no choice but to talk to each other."  
  
"I like it," Brass smirked. "Very devious. What do you want me to do?"  
  
"You're on guard duty. Knowing those two the first they'll do is try and get out, and they'll have their cell phones so they'll be calling people to help them. I need you to stop anyone going in or out, is that okay?"  
  
"Sure, getting paid to stand around sounds like fun."  
  
"So what happens if they do call us, do we act like we don't know or pretend we're trying to help?" Warrick asked.  
  
"Whatever comes to mind at the time. Okay, so everyone knows their jobs, we just need to hope it works when they get back, oh and Greg," she added a little quieter as they were leaving the room, "please try not to screw this up."  
  
Greg didn't reply, but Nick could see that he was upset and decided to take this up with Catherine. He followed her to Grissom's office, somewhere she would not be happy to leave when Grissom got back.  
  
"Catherine, what was that about?" he called from the door.  
  
"What was what about?" she asked, sounding honestly confused.  
  
"All those digs you made at Greg, making him sound like a screw up." Nick said trying his best to defend his spiky haired friend.  
  
"Well, you know what he's like, he's always messing around." Catherine answered as though she thought that justified it.  
  
"That doesn't mean he's incapable. Just give him a break, nobody's perfect, not even you."  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?"  
  
"Two words Catherine, explosion... lab, not necessarily in that order." Nick regretted saying this, he didn't want to cause trouble, but he just couldn't help it.  
  
"Hey, that was an ...."  
  
"Accident." Nick finished her sentence, "My point exactly. Greg's coping pretty well considering that wasn't that long ago, maybe you could just give him a break and maybe an apology."  
  
Catherine sat down at the desk and for the first time realised that Nick was right and felt ashamed.  
  
"Hey Nick." she called just as he was leaving. "Thanks. You're right, I'll go and see him as soon as I can. If you ever catch me acting like that again, you'll tell me right?"  
  
"You bet I will." he laughed, "Don't worry about it Cath, we all get a little bossy sometimes. I guess actually being the boss doesn't help." he said, offering a smile.  
  
"I never realised how hard Grissom's job was until now. No wonder he can never get around to talking to Sara. Once you've done half of this paperwork, an entire year has gone."  
  
"Well, it's a good job we're helping them then, but for all our sakes I hope it works, because I don't want to have to confront them if it doesn't. Anyway, I got to get back to work and so do you," he added glancing at the desk.  
  
"Yeah, see you later." Catherine called as she looked up, but he was already gone. "Huh, now I know why Sara always does that, very dramatic exit." she laughed to herself as she prepared herself for a very long night.  
  
~*^**^*~  
  
Grissom closed the case file and stretched his back as he stood. He had been sitting for about two hours, going over what evidence they had. -Well, nothing physical, but it still seemed stupid being here in the first place- He grumbled to himself.  
  
A knock at the door broke through his thoughts.  
  
Checking that Sara was still sleeping as he past the sliding doors, he pulled one side closed before walking towards the door.  
  
"Hello Jim." Grissom greeted, pulling the door open wider to let the detective passage into the room.  
  
Brass offered his friend a grin and continued walking further into the room. "So, how did the shrink lesson go?"  
  
"First off," Grissom started as he pulled the other sliding door closed. "Keep your voice down, Sara's not well."  
  
"Oh? Why's that?" Brass smirked.  
  
Rolling his eyes, Grissom rang room service for some coffee.  
  
Brass looked around the place and had to smile. What could clearly be seen on the back of the couch was a silk navy blue nighty and on the armchair by the window, was a long beautiful dress that Sara must have worn to the party the night before.  
  
"There's not much here Jim." Grissom broke the detective from his snooping. -What's he looking at?-  
  
"Huh?" Brass asked as he sat down on the couch.  
  
Sighing, Grissom leaned down and flipped the file he had been reading earlier, open for his friend to see. "You bring us here to follow a suspect. We follow the suspect and get nothing." Pausing, he removed his glasses and dropped them to the table. "I think you got the wrong guy."  
  
"Really?" Brass nodded. "How so, cuz, Sheridan and his team are certain this is their guy."  
  
"Because he's got nothing to hide. Both Sara and I haven't seen him acting suspicious, plus," Grissom continued. "He's a nice guy."  
  
"Nice guys can commit kidnap and murder Gil."  
  
-God!- "Fine, it's a gut feeling that this isn't the right suspect. He's never seen alone, yes, but we haven't heard any couples being reported missing since we got here."  
  
Brass shrugged. "Maybe we've got him where we want him and he's waiting for the right couple."  
  
Grissom huffed out an angry breath. "Maybe we've got him and me and Sara are the couple he's after. Stop it Jim. I'm tired and I'm sick of doing the FBI's dirty work."  
  
"Ok. How about I get Sheridan to place some of his people in the room down the hall." Brass suggested. "To give you two some time off."  
  
Thinking about this for a few minutes, Grissom stood in the middle of the living area with one hand in his pocket and the other scratching at his beard in thought. "You mean, another couple?"  
  
Brass nodded.  
  
"Why don't we let them continue where we left off and we can go home?" Grissom asked, hopeful that this would be over soon.  
  
"We could, but how would you explain your sudden leaving? You're here for your two weeks honeymoon, not just a holiday Gil. What about the suspect and his questions? And that other couple-"  
  
"Sean and Allison." Grissom supplied when Brass tried to remember their names.  
  
"Right. You just going to up and leave and maybe the suspect gets them."  
  
Grissom's head snapped up. "You blackmailing us?" He asked gravely.  
  
Brass grinned. "No. Just think about it. If the suspect is here and you don't think Jenkins is him, what's stopping the real murderer from grabbing another couple, say Sean and Allison?"  
  
"That's not fair Jim." Grissom sighed and rubbed his tired face.  
  
"I know and I'm sorry, but I do know that if you and Sara leave now, this operation is a disaster."  
  
"We haven't made any progress." Grissom argued. "We have nothing."  
  
"Perhaps, perhaps not. Sheridan thinks you are doing a great job. You got a profile put together quicker in a week than his team could in months since this began." Brass stopped and leaned forward to pull out some photos of the couples that were staying in the hotel.  
  
"There are only three couples on their honeymoon and that includes me and Sara." Grissom explained as he moved to sit down on the couch and pull on his glasses.  
  
"So, this is Allison and Sean, right?" Brass pointed to one photo. He recognised them from a few days ago.  
  
"Yeah." Grissom fished out the second photo and sighed. "They are the Gardners. We haven't met them, but Allison and Sean have. They were talking about them being very in love and barely seen leaving their room."  
  
Brass chuckled. "Ah, love birds." He nodded and sat back to take another look around the place. "I'll get some people watching their room, get someone in the next room to keep an eye on them and the other couple too. You take the night and morning off and we'll do the rest."  
  
"Thanks Jim."  
  
~*^*TBC*^*~ 


	15. Chapter 15

****

Chapter 15

[Spoilers: Playing with Fire & The Hunger Artist (the perfect sleep bit)]

"How well do you know Gil and Sara?" Sheridan asked.

Brass sat back and unbuckled his seatbelt to get comfortable. "I've known Gil for around 14 years."

"He any good in a tight situation?"

"I'd say yes. Gil's not the type of guy to freak out. He looks for every answer before he has the question." Brass turned and looked at the FBI agent. "Why you asking me this now, you must have known this before asking him for the case?"

Sheridan shrugged. "I can feel a certain tension between those two. I can't put my finger on it."

"Oh." Brass grinned, and then chuckled. "I guess it wouldn't hurt to tell you."

"Tell me what?"

Thinking this could be good to know, Brass grabbed his Starbucks coffee. "Gil and Sara are one of a kind. They are what you'd call, _in denial_."

Sheridan stared ahead for a few minutes. "Guess that's why this seems a little unsettling at times-"

"But so natural at others." Brass finished with a firm nod. "They have to deal with it themselves, but you can tell the guys back at the lab, want this tension between those two, to be put to good use."

"Ah, I see." Sheridan chuckled. "They are the perfect couple to be in there then." He motioned to the front entrance to the hotel.

Brass nodded. "The best if you ask me."

Waiting a few minutes before speaking again, Sheridan ate his sub and washed it down with his coffee. "And Sara?"

Looking at the agent again, Brass shrugged. "I've only known Sara for around 5 years now. She was brought in from San Fran by Gil. A long time friend of his apparently."

"She's not going to blow her cover, is she?"

"Oh no, don't think that for a second. She's one of the most professional people other than Gil that I know. She wouldn't jeopardise a case." Brass insisted.

"Talking about the case," Sheridan sighed. "What did you want to talk to me about?"

"Oh yeah." Brass chuckled. "Sara's not well. She just needs some time to sleep before getting back to work."

"Ok, I guess that Gil's going to stay with her." At Brass' nod, the agent continued. "You suggest anything?"

"I did. We can put some of your guys in a room down from theirs to cover them and maybe come in to help them out. They need some help getting info on this guy and they're not qualified, let alone comfortable, breaking into other people's rooms without a warrant."

Sheridan agreed. "Not used to barging in." He sighed and rubbed his face. "I guess I can do that, what about the couples?"

"Well, they want to stay on the Grangers because they've already built a relationship with them." Brass explained. "The Gardners are two love birds that rarely exit their room, which could be a great opportunity for our suspect. No one would notice they were missing until the maid stops by."

"I think we can put someone in the room next door to the Gardners. A couple down the hall to Sara and Gil's and maybe some more guys on Jenkins. You never know when he might slip out."

Brass nodded. "Agreed. Gil and Sara haven't noticed your people yet, or they just haven't said anything. But knowing them like I do, they probably have." He chuckled good-naturedly.

"That's that then. There are three possible honeymoon-victims-to-be. Robert and Lucy Gardner, Allison and Sean Granger and lastly, Gil and Sara Grissom.

~*^**^*~ 

Sara tossed and turned as the cold that she was suffering from made sleep come more easily, but difficult to stay. She may have slept more easily had she known Grissom was sitting in the armchair keeping a watchful eye on her.

He could see she was uncomfortable and he wanted to change that, but he couldn't risk waking her up, so he sat in his chair staring at her and contemplating the stupid mistake he had made the night before. He chastised himself; Sara was suffering because of him, in more than ways than one. 

-Why couldn't you just tell her? You know you love her too! You're such a fool-

At that, a knock came at the door, dragging him back to the real world, but he just sat and hoped they would leave.

The knock came again.

- Damn it, they're gonna wake Sara- he thought as he saw her stir, so he pulled himself from his position and trudged towards the door.

"Yes," he said, somewhat unenthusiastically as he opened the door, but decided he better brighten up when he saw who it was, "Sean, Allison, what can I do for you?"

"We just wondered if you and Sara were up for going to dinner, there's a new couple here we'd love you to meet." Allison said, enthusiasm brimming every word as always.

Grissom knew that this was a development for the case and that he should say yes, but the first time in his life he wasn't worried about the case, he had found something more important. 

"Oh guys, that's really nice but Sara's not feeling too well right now, can we take a rain check." he said, hoping they wouldn't want to stay.

"Sure thing, give our best to Sara, maybe we'll see you tomorrow," Sean added.

"Yeah, bye." Grissom smiled, ending the conversation and closing the door.

"Who was that?" came a weak voice from the bedroom.

"Sean and Allison." Grissom said, approaching Sara who had started towards the door, "You need to rest." he said, gently applying pressure to her shoulders to make her sit.

"I'm fine." she protested, but sat anyway, surprised at the care Grissom was taking with her.

"That's what you always say, but you never are." he replied, remembering many occasions when she had been _'fine'._

"What did they want?" she enquired curios as ever.

"They asked us to dinner." he explained, "I said maybe tomorrow, that is if you're feeling better."

"You can go if you want, you don't have to stay here." she said laying back, feeling guilty for holding him back.

As if he could sense this, Grissom reassured her, "It's fine, crowds aren't my thing and how would it look if I left you here on your own?" he said trying to lighten the mood.

-It's always work with him- Sara sighed.

Grissom sensed that he had given the wrong impression and sat down next to her.

"I guess you're right." Sara agreed, unknowingly leaning against him, which _wasn't_ unnoticed by Grissom, who stiffened a little at the feel of her. 

"Do you want anything to drink?" he asked, desperate to help in any way.

"No!" she said a little too quickly as she felt him shift and start to move away. The truth was she'd kill for a drink but she didn't want him to go, she wanted to treasure this moment as long as she could.

Silence filled the room again as Sara struggled to stay awake and Grissom struggled with what to do next.

"Thank you." he heard Sara mumble.

"For what?" he answered confused.

"Looking after me," she replied. "You didn't have to and I know how this makes you uncomfortable, I appreciate it."

"What else would I do?" he said smiling down at her, causing her to melt inside and forget any problems that they had ever had, it took every inch of will power she could find not to kiss him.

"I'm sorry about last night," he finally added.

He stopped as though he had to carefully consider what was coming next, 

"I know that you said that you don't want to be just friends and you can't imagine how happy that made me because I want to be with you too…."

Sara's heart started beating faster at this, finally he was admitting that he too had feelings for her, but she knew better than to get too excited, because she knew all too well that he could just as easily break her heart with his next words.

"But..." he continued.

Her heart exploded in her chest and she was on the verge of tears.

-BUT!!!- She screamed in her mind, -I hate that word- 

"That's all I can offer right now, however..."

- At least it's not a but- Sara thought.

"If you're willing to wait, I promise I will try harder and one day, I'll give you what you want."

He looked down at her for the first time in what seemed like hours, his blue eyes looking as though they could see into her soul.

-Why isn't she saying anything?- he panicked, -I thought this was what she wanted-

And then he saw it, a smile, and she finally spoke, uttering a single word, "Okay."

"Okay??" he repeated.

"I'll wait," she clarified. "I know that I said before, that you might be too late but that was before I knew that you actually felt the same way, things are different know and even if I have to wait a lifetime, I will, it'll be worth it."

They stared at each other for minutes, wordlessly communicating years of unspoken emotions. He placed his arm around her shoulder and she rested against him. She closed her eyes and fell into a '_perfect sleep_' in which she didn't have to worry about nightmares, nothing could bring her down now. She may not have Grissom fully but this was a start.

"I love you," Grissom whispered into the silence that surrounded him, feeling pleased with himself that he had had the courage to admit it.

-All I need to do now is say it when she's awake- he joked to himself. He rested his head on hers and for the first time in a long time, looked forward to the day ahead.

  
~*^*TBC*^*~


	16. Chapter 16

****

Chapter 16

[Spoilers: None]

Sara stirred as the light through the curtains shone in her eyes and couldn't help but smile when she felt the weight of someone's arm wrapped around her. She shuffled her body so that she could turn to look up at him and saw blue eyes looking back at her.

-How long has he been awake? Oh god, he's awake and he's still holding me!-

"Hey," he whispered, "I was beginning to think you'd never wake up."

"Morning." she replied, trying to hide the shock in her voice.

She leaned in to him, resting her head on his shoulder, letting the warmth surround her and memorise everything about this moment.

"How are you feeling today?" he asked, absent-mindedly twirling her hair between his fingers.

"Much better, I needed that rest." she said, noticing the way that Grissom was so relaxed. "But I'll feel even better after a nice hot shower."

Grissom raised an eyebrow at this and remembered the last time Sara had taken a shower and fought hard to conceal a smile.

"You need any help?" he joked, trailing his hand along her arm. -Oh god, did I just say that? She knows I was just joking, right?-

-Did he just say that? Where is the real Grissom?-

"Nice try." Sara added, trying to keep the moment light, and reluctantly left his side and headed to the bathroom, unaware that Grissom was watching her and carefully filing away every move she made.

Grissom and Sara stepped off the elevator and instantly recognised Detective Jim Brass standing at the reception desk.

"Sara!" Allison squealed, obviously excited about something.

Grissom placed his hand on Sara's lower back and leaned into her, kissing her cheek once before breaking off and heading over to Brass.

Allison came to a stop in from of her friend with a giggle. "Sean's got a surprise for all of us!"

Sara smiled. "What is it?"

"Ah, it's a secret!" Allison gasped and turned to find Grissom. "Where's that husband of yours?"

Sara looked over to the reception desk and say both Brass and Grissom talking.

"Is that that policeman who pulled Gil away from us the other day?" Allison asked as she watched both men glance their way.

-Hmm- Sara shrugged. "Maybe."

-What are they talking about?- She wished Grissom could read her thoughts. Sara sighed and gave her full attention to her friend and made an excuse to go into the bar.

-I should really be keeping an eye on Sara- Grissom thought as he looked back at Brass.

"So, we can still take a break the rest of the day?" Grissom asked.

Brass nodded and gave his friend a warm chuckle. "Yes Gil. Give Sara my best and make sure she gets better." He patted Grissom's shoulder and left.

-Well, I'd better find Sara then- Grissom smirked to himself and set out to hunt down the two females that were currently driving himself and Sean into an early grave with their energy to do things outlandish like touring Vegas' casinos and monuments.

"Oh, Gil!" Brass shouted and jogged towards Grissom. "I almost forgot."

Grissom stared and waited. "What?"

Allison's husband appeared at that moment. "Hey, you're that police guy from the other day." Sean looked at Grissom. "Is he pestering your Gil?"

-Huh!?- Grissom's mind blanked.

Brass squared his shoulders. "Don't worry sir. I'm an old friend." He pulled out his wallet. "I work here at the LVPD." Brass flashed his badge and shook Sean's hand. "Detective Jim Brass. Gil's a colleague, of sorts."

Sean looked back and forth. "Really?"

-God!- Grissom sighed. "I should find Sara. She's still not feeling well." He turned to his new friend. "Sean, where would Ally take Sara?"

Brass jotted down something into his notepad and tore off a piece of paper to hand it, folded, to Grissom. "Call me when you get home Gil. It was good seeing you again."

"Like wise." Grissom chuckled, mostly at the weirdness of it all. -Call when I'm able to, was what Jim was saying-

"The bar." Grissom and Sean said a second later after the detective had left, but laughing.

"Hey Cath!" Brass called down the corridor, "I come bearing news."

"Really?" Catherine answered turning around, clearly intrigued. "Do tell."

"Well," he continued, catching up to her. "I don't think we're going to need to that plan of yours."

"What? Why?" she exclaimed, fearing the worst. "Is it really that hopeless?"

"No, no, no." he reassured her, "Quite the opposite in fact. I saw Griss earlier and he and Sara actually seemed quite chummy and relaxed, as though they might actually be enjoying themselves."

"Never! Those two!……. Chummy?!"

"Oh yeah!… It was weird," he confessed.

"But, what about my plan? I worked really hard on it." Catherine said, almost whining like Lindsey.

"Sorry Cath, looks like you'll have to put it on hold." he called back to her as he headed on down the corridor, leaving her standing there feeling dejected.

-What could possibly have happened to make those two _chummy? _Maybe they finally… no…they wouldn't…would they? They clearly like each other, but no they wouldn't, I mean, they're so private. I need to call Griss, I need details-

"Hey, don't worry about it." Warrick said tapping her on the shoulder, making her jump out of her reverie. She hadn't noticed him watching her from the break room doorway, "Knowing those two this peace won't last and you'll get to use your plan."

"Yeah, I guess you're right." she said watching him walk to Greg's lab. sShe had to admit she had a weakness for watching him do anything, but who wouldn't, he was hot.

Warrick took one last look from the doorway of Greg's lab, he couldn't resist, okay she was older but he couldn't help but find that attractive.

-Well, I guess I should go tell the others- she thought to herself.

"Hey Greggo." Warrick beamed as he entered the lab, "The plan's off, your life is now safe from Sara."

"No way!" Greg said, trying not to sound too relived, he wanted to help, but he didn't want to make Sara angry. "What happened?"

"Don't know the details but apparently our services are no longer required, anyway enough about that, you got my results yet?"

"No sorry, but you're next on my list."

"I gave you that hours ago. Nick jumped the queue again didn't he?" Warrick questioned.

"Sorry man, but he was desperate, he's got a really hot case. I promise, you are definitely next."

"I better be, page me. I'll be in ballistics." Warrick instructed as he left, spotting Nick.

"Sure thing." Greg added.

"Hey, Nick, you jumped the queue man," Warrick called to him.

"Yeah, I know, sorry about that. Brass was gonna let the guy go if I didn't get some hard evidence, I was desperate."

"No probs," Warrick replied, he knew what is was like to be pressed for time, "You talk to Catherine yet?"

"Yeah, I just saw her heading to Griss's office, she's on a mission to find out what exactly is going on with those two."

"How so?" Warrick enquired.

"She's gonna call him. I told her she was crazy and that he wouldn't appreciate it, but you know Catherine, she's gotta snoop." Nick said.

"Uh huh, damn straight." Warrick agreed.

"So, you gonna ask Cath out or what?" Nick pried.

"What? Where did that come from?" Warrick said stunned.

"Come on, you know you want to. I've seen the way you look at her." Nick said as though it was obvious, "Go on, you gotta give it a shot."

"Maybe I will," Warrick agreed slyly, "Lets just sort out Griss and Sara first."

"Yeah, anyway, gotta go, later man," Nick said.

"Later." Warrick echoed.

Sitting at Grissom's desk Catherine dialled the number of his cell. She knew that he wouldn't want to talk but they were old friends, he could confide in her and besides, the curiosity was killing her, she needed to know what was happening away from her supervision.

TBC


	17. Chapter 17

****

Chapter 17

[Spoilers: None]

Sean and Allison stood in the lobby that evening, waiting on Grissom to get back from changing his shirt. They had all gone out to a small restaurant for lunch and ended up messing about like school children. Grissom came out with a messy shirt and the other's had to change clothes.

"What's taking him so long?" Sara asked no one in particular.

"He'll be here." Sean chuckled.

A few minutes later, Grissom finally turned up, and not alone either.

Sara let out a relieved breath and walked towards him. "I thought you'd got lost… or worse." she sighed and straightened out his shirt. "What took you so long?" she asked, looking at the buttons on his dark blue long sleeved dress shirt.

-This shirt looks familiar- She wondered if he'd worn it to court. -Looks incredibly sexy!-

Wrapping his arms around her waist, he chuckled. "I found some more newlyweds to torture."

Sean and Allison stepped closer. "Really?" They looked at each other and shared a knowing smile when they spoke at the same time.

Grissom nodded and looked down at Sara's face staring intently at his shirt. "They were holding up the elevator." he informed them as he took Sara's hand that was playing with a button and held it over his heart.

"Ah, the elevator ride." Sean nodding with an amused smirk. He watched the newlyweds redden.

"Robert and Lucy Gardner." The groom stepped forward and shook Sean's hand, then Allison's.

"Allison and Sean Granger." Allison introduced, grinning from ear to ear.

"Well, you know me, but this is my wife, Sara." Grissom's voice seemed to break Sara from her thoughts as her head turned up and looked to the newcomers.

"Elevator you say?" Sara questioned curiously and grinned at Grissom when the other's laughed.

"Why don't we have drinks before finding Ian and eating?" Sean suggested.

Laughter filled the table as the newlyweds became acquainted and reminisced about the previous week. Grissom and Sara were at their most relaxed yet and it didn't go unnoticed by the others. But then, it was shattered.

"Excuse me," Grissom said rising from his seat, cell phone in hand. He flashed a guilty look in Sara's direction and mouthed 'I'm sorry' before walking away.

Sara just gave him a soft glare from her seat, unable to believe that he would keep it on during dinner.

"You know guys, can't live without their cell phones," Sara joked with the other women at the table.

In the corner away from the noise Grissom answered the phone, ready to shout at whomever was ruining this evening, but ended up taking a very different call.

"Grissom." came his conditioned response.

"Chummy?" came Catherine's voice.

"Excuse me?" Grissom questioned. "Catherine is that you?"

"Yeah. According to Brass, you and Sara are chummy. Chummy? I mean is that even a word?"

"Well, it's nice to hear from you too Cath, and I'm so glad that Brass is keeping you informed," he replied sarcastically. "But I'm kind of busy right now."

He knew Catherine would want more details but he decided to be vague for as long as he could, it was like he always said, confusion was the best place for a scientist to be.

"So, what's going on between you two?" Catherine continued, careful to keep it light.

"Nothing." he lied.

"Yeah… right… nothing, if you don't tell me I'll find out from other sources, so why don't you just save me the trouble." she joked.

"Okay, fine." he gave in. "I'll tell you if you promise not to call again and to keep it to yourself." he added looking over at Sara, awaiting his return.

"Sure," Catherine answered, but they both knew that the whole lab would know by end of shift.

"We talked; we're going to stay friends, that's all." He knew it wasn't all but she didn't need to know everything.

"That's all?" she said in disbelief. "I thought it was something interesting. Well at least it's a start."

"I'm glad you approve, but I have to go." Grissom ended the conversation.

"Okay. bye." Catherine got the message; he wasn't going to tell her anymore, the guys wouldn't care about details anyway; she had enough to keep them interested.

"Oh by the way, Catherine, chummy _is_ a word, it means friendly, but I'm sure you knew that." he added, he always liked having the last word with her, it balanced things out.

Flipping his cell shut, he rejoined the crowd. Sara looked up at him expectantly, "What was it?" she enquired.

"Nothing." Grissom stated, adding. "We'll talk about it later." in a quieter tone as he took his seat. He noticed Allison staring at him as though he'd done something wrong.

-I guess she must not like phone calls during dinner- he thought. -Sara'll get a kick out of this when I tell her though. I can't believe Catherine actually called-

"So Sean-" Grissom started, turning to the guy on his right.

The Grangers left the dinner table to head up to their rooms early. Sean and Grissom were standing at the bar ordering more drinks while Sara and Allison waited for them to return.

"So," Allison started in a slightly hushed voice as she leaned closer to Sara. "What's going on?"

Sara looked at her and smiled. "With what?"

Allison was the picture of seriousness and it made Sara nervous. "Sara, I know you know."

-Huh?- Sara shook her head and looked towards the bar to spot Grissom. "I'm sorry Ally, but what are you talking about?"

"Gil and the phone calls." Allison paused to stare sympathetically at her friend. "Hun, I can see that you're worried." she looked at the bar briefly to make sure the others were not coming back anytime soon. "Is Gil seeing someone on the side?"

"What!?" Sara screeched.

-Oh My God!! This is so not happening… Well, better put a stop to this before it gets to Griss-

Sara sighed and shook her head sternly. "There is no way in hell that Gil would be seeing someone else."

-Well, that was a bit sharper than I intended, but it seems to have worked- She smiled inwardly and hid her expression in her coffee cup.

"Oh." Allison looked sceptically. "It's no use ignoring it Sara."

Sara's face fell. -Could she actually believe that Grissom would do that?- Trying to finish this topic of conversation and put an end to whatever Allison was thinking, Sara sat forward, leaning in closer to her friend.

"Ally, whatever it looks like, Gil is not seeing another woman. He's faithful to me and I know he loves me." Though it was all for show, Sara actually believed what she was saying on some level.

"And the phone calls?" Allison challenged with an eyebrow raised.

Shrugging casually as Grissom and Sean moved towards them, Sara smiled. "Probably his sister or work. Doesn't matter where you are, you can't hide away from real life."

Sean heard the last of Sara's sentence and chuckled. "Ain't that the truth."

Grissom sat down beside Sara and placed her drink in front of her. "Hey." he smiled.

Sara smiled back and slid her hand into his that was resting on his thigh. "Say hi to your sister next time she rings." she whispered into his shoulder before leaning up to place a kiss on his cheek.

Grissom turned his head and looked into her eyes. -Catherine?- He chuckled when he saw her motion towards Allison with her eyes. -Ah, trouble-

TBC


	18. Chapter 18

****

Chapter 18

[Spoilers: Scuba Doobie Doo]

It was nearly the middle of the second week and there was only a little headway on their case. The doctor was still being watched by both the FBI and the CSI's that were undercover.

Grissom still couldn't believe that he couldn't find any viable evidence to link the doctor to the kidnappings. It was starting to show in his behaviour.

Sara was more concerned with the doctor asking too many questions about her and Grissom's love life and it was making her nervous as she was always alone when he approached her. Though there was nothing in his behaviour to tell her that he was going to kidnap her, Grissom was reluctant to let her out of his sight.

Allison and Sean were both smartening themselves with the art of observation as they kept an eye on each of their newfound friends.

Unknowingly to Grissom and Sara, Sean and Allison were starting to boil with worry that Grissom was cheating on Sara whilst on their honeymoon and Sara was bottling it up and ignoring the signs.

But again, unknowingly to Allison and Sean, Grissom and Sara were getting on better than they had in the last three years of their up and down friendship. If it were friends from work, they would be pleasantly pleased that they were even talking or standing in the same room.

-Hmm, so warm- Sara sighed contentedly as she wrapped her arm around the body that lay beside her. When she encountered air and warm sheets instead, she momentarily panicked.

"Gil?" She called through a yawn.

Getting no reply, she pushed back the covers and slid out of the cosy bed to slip on her robe that lay at the bottom of the bed.

Walking through to the living area, she noticed the light on near the window and the case file spread out on the floor. Not finding that strange, she turned at the sight of a flash under the bathroom door.

"Grissom?" She knocked on the door lightly, only to get a grumbled groan as an answer. "I'm coming in." She called through the door before reaching for the handle and turning it.

Grissom sighed and turned with a razor in one hand and shaving foam in the other.

Seeing something in his eyes before he turned back to the mirror, Sara approached him and looked at his reflection, though it was flickering, like the light above the mirror.

"Damn thing won't stop flicking. I nicked myself." He grumbled weakly, looking from her concern brown eyes to the blood drops on his throat.

Sara pulled him back slightly by the waist to squeeze in front of him. She took the razor from his hand and reached for the cloth that sat in the sink. She gently wiped the blood from his skin and concentrated on applying white foam to the areas that whiskers were still showing.

Grasping her wrist quickly, Grissom looked into her eyes as they looked up at him. "When was the last time you shaved?"

Sara smirked and shook off his hand. "Relax." She told him softly. "Us woman know shaving, believe me." She teased, with a straight face. "Besides," She smiled, rinsing the foam from her hand. "My Dad let me shave him and so did my brother." She shared, taking a slow swipe up his throat and over his cheek.

Somewhere in the back of her mind, Sara knew she was standing in a bathroom, in a flickering light show of Grissom's glistening body, but that was in the back of her mind, for now.

"As a married couple," Sara began, rinsing the razor before gliding it over his chin. "And being the woman sharing a bed with you, as your wife," She caught his piercing blue eyes briefly. "I'm entitled to ask why you left our bed so early in the morning."

Grissom watched her eyes as her hands softly and gently held his face and shaved him. Never, has a woman shaved him before… When he was in his teens, his mother had asked his Uncle Herb to introduce him to the importance of shaving, but not in all his relationships, though that's not been many, he'd never had a woman shave him.

Now, to have Sara standing, almost touching her body to his, shaving him in a poorly lit bathroom, alone and still in her pyjamas, was more arousing than he'd ever dreamed. It was a good thing he was wearing the hotels thick terrycloth dressing gown, though it did expose a large area of his chest.

Remembering her question only a few seconds later, he let out a puff of air through his nose as she turned his chin slightly to gain access to his other cheek. He took a deep breath, trying not to move too much and well aware of the sharp instrument in her hands, he argued with himself to tell her.

-What harm would it do? She wasn't technically his wife and though it sounded so normal coming from her lips, he felt he needed to tell her-

"I'm worried." He told her after a moment. His eyes locked onto hers for a miniature moment before hers dropped back to the razor poised at his left cheekbone.

"We have nothing to work with here." He said, referring to the case. "If we aren't careful, we could become the next victims."

"But we don't actually know if there are victims. All we know is that these people are missing." Sara argued sensibly, concentrating on not cutting him. "You know as well as I do Griss, a percentage of missing persons aren't missing at all, they just don't want to be found."

He nodded, but winced at the sting.

"Gil don't move!" She hissed worriedly. Her eyes crinkled at the sight of blood and her fingers quickly wiped it away. "Damn," She turned her head to catch his eyes. "I'm sorry. Guess it's been a long time."

"I moved, not your fault." Grissom reached for the wet cloth and collided with Sara's hand. His eyes locked with hers as she brought the wrung out cloth up to clean the blood.

Her eyes drifted to the cut as she held it against his cheekbone. -If I just stand here with this cloth on his face, you think he's gonna make a move?- She asked herself as she felt him shift on his feet.

Grissom let his gaze settle on her and in seconds he was tempted, more than tempted, to do something. Feeling a little uncomfortable with her being so close to him in his current state, he knew she'd _feel _just how much of an affect she had on him.

-But what the hell- He shrugged off the thought and let the corners of his mouth turn upwards with the thoughts running through his head. -We are married, even if we're technically not-

Sara caught his smile and stared at his mouth for a bit longer than she'd should. She didn't want to give off the impression that she wanted to rip off his robe and ravage him right here in the bathroom.

"Has it stopped?" He asked, knowing she wasn't listen, that she was thinking the same thing he was.

"Huh?" Shaking herself mentally, she pulled her hand away to see the blood clotting and the cloth needing a good rinse.

"The bleeding?" He asked, knowing very well it had. There was something very endearing about seeing Sara stumbling to catch up with the situation. He felt the same, though he could still think coherently, which surprised him.

Offering a shy smile in answer, she nodded and leaned back against the sink with her hands resting on the porcelain.

Meanwhile on the other side of the hotel, Sean and Allison weren't so content, despite reassurance from both of the CSI's that everything was fine; they were still concerned that something very wrong was going on.

"Alli, Honey, have you seen my T-shirt?" Sean called from the bedroom.

"Yeah, in fact, I've seen many of them. They're usually lying on the floor where you leave them!" Allison said, letting it sound a little harsher than she had intended, "Which one do you want?" she added, trying to sound calm

"Never mind," Sean called. "I'll get it myself, if you're going to be like that." he muttered under his breath, continuing his search. Bending down to look under the bed, he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry," Allison apologised. "I'm just a little tense. Gil and Sara are hiding something and I can't figure out what it is. I mean, why does that cop keep coming over?"

"I wish I'd never mentioned that now." Sean sighed, "Gil said they were old friends and I have no reason not to believe him." he said flashing a smile at his wife in a vain attempt to reassure her.

"And the phone calls…" Allison continued.

"Sara said it was his sister." Sean cut in, trying to stop where this conversation was going. Despite his queries about Gil's occupation, one thing he knew for sure was that he loved Sara and that he would never cheat on her.

"You believed that!?" his wife almost joked. "Come on Sean, I saw the look in Sara's eye when she said it, she knows something."

"Since when have you been an expert on people you hardly know?" Sean questioned, getting only a glare from across the bedroom as his answer.

"Okay, if it makes you feel any better, why don't you talk to Jenkins? That way, you might believe him when he tells you there is nothing to worry about." Sean suggested, his voice muffled as he pulled his T-shirt over his head.

"You've changed your tune. Last night you were sure that Gil was in trouble with the police and that he was hiding something." Allison said, placing her hairbrush on the bed and reaching for her skirt.

"I know and last night I also thought drinking tequila shots would be a good idea." her husband joked, even though beneath the façade he was worried about the couple, he didn't want to encourage his wife because once she got started there was no way to stop her.

-What kind of trouble could they be in?- Sean thought to himself, -Maybe they saw something they shouldn't and they're in hiding… oh come on… listen to yourself… this is real life not a gangster movie. But there's definitely something going on- he concluded.

"You really think I should talk to Jenkins? I mean, it's really his area." Allison questioned.

"If it'll put you at ease then I want you to do whatever it takes." Sean said, taking his wife into his arms and holding her tight. "We should go, as much as I'd love to stay in this room all day with you," he continued, a glint in his eye. "the others are waiting."

"Ooh, flattery will get you everywhere." Allison said as she took his hand and led him from the room.

"I hope so." he smiled, but not able to hide the doubt in his eyes. He wanted to believe Sara and Gil were telling him everything, but there was just something off about them at times.

When they reached the elevator, Sean finally admitted his feelings, knowing that one way or the other his wife would make him say what was on his mind.

"Okay," he began, "You're right. I am worried about Gil, but we haven't known him long and we don't have the right to pry into his life. If he wants to talk he will, until then lets just keep and eye on him, but play it cool… if there is something wrong, we don't want to tip him off that we know."

"Do you think Sara knows what's going on?" Allison questioned.

"I don't know, but don't ask her. If there's something to tell, it should come from Gil."

"Yeah, you're right." Allison agreed, "This is our floor."

"Let's go then, they'll be waiting." he said as they stepped into the sunlit lobby.

They didn't know exactly who moved first, but the kiss that was initiated was that of gentleness.

"Sara." His voice was barely heard over the top of the loudness their hearts were beating.

"Yes." She whispered against his lips, eyes closed against the exquisite taste of him.

"Should we be doing this?" He asked huskily against her parted lips, his own eyes peering at her.

Her eyes fluttered open slowly to find his darkened blue orbs fixed on her. "Shouldn't we?" She asked in returned, wanting to know what he thought first.

He swallowed hard, missing the taste of her already. His hands were holding her waist slightly away from his, saving him from embarrassment, but their chests were heaving against each other as they fought for breath from their previous entanglement.

Sara swallowed too, her hands currently rubbing his shoulder blades.

"We're not technically married." He finally uttered.

"We have the marital papers." She argued gently.

"They're fake." He reminded.

"Does it matter?" She asked.

He thought about this for a moment. "We're both grown adults." He surmised.

Sara nodded slowly. "And it's the 21st Centaury."

He nodded too. "It's not like it's wrong." His gaze glanced to her lips.

She shook her head. "Didn't feel wrong."

Grissom breathed out. "It felt good."

Sara smiled as he hovered against her lips. "Something else feels good too."

His eyes snapped to hers, but he didn't get a chance to move away or apologise as she quickly covered his embarrassment with a slow kiss. Though she took pleasure in watching his skin brighten.

TBC


	19. Chapter 19

****

Chapter 19

[Spoilers: Anonymous. References to Paul Milander]

"And how are my favourite honeymooning couples on this fine day?" came Jenkins voice over the sound of clinking glasses at lunch.

"We're just fine." Grissom answered, placing his hand over Sara's partly to show that no more sessions with the good doctor would be needed and partly because his inner alpha-male had kicked in and he wanted to make the point that Sara was his.

Since their early morning 'encounter' both Grissom and Sara had been fighting to keep the smiles off their faces, but Sean and Allison were still not convinced that everything was okay.

"Excellent, excellent." Jenkins beamed, "Glad to hear it. I'll be at the bar if anyone needs me." he offered.

-Yeah, we need you- Grissom thought, -To tell us what the hell is going on so we can go home. Home, god do I really want to go? Everything is different there-

"Actually, I think I'll join you." Allison spoke up. She needed to talk to him, but wanted to keep it informal. "Anyone want a drink?"

"Orange juice for me," Sara replied, "How about you Gil?"

Grissom smiled at the sound of his name on her lips. She had been calling him it for a while now, but it still made him smile.

"No thanks, I'm fine." he answered, never taking his focus off Jenkins.

-Just because he looks innocent, doesn't mean he is- Grissom thought, remembering the Paul Milander incident years before. -You can never be too careful-

Anyone but Sara would have been offended by his lack of attention but she knew he wasn't being rude, he was being... Grissom!

As they approached the bar, Allison called her order to the bar tender, who was too good looking for his own good and knew it.

"I'm glad I got you alone Dr. Jenkins. I wanted to talk to you." she started.

"Please call me Ian. I like to keep things informal outside of sessions." he informed her.

Back at the table, Grissom was tense. Sara knew he would never admit it, but he was worried about Allison being alone with the doctor.

Resting her head on his shoulder, she whispered "relax" into his ear. "Even if he is the guy, he wouldn't be stupid enough to do anything here."

Sean just smiled at the couple and looked away not wanting to interrupt the intimate moment.

"Okay Ian," Allison continued, "I'm not sure if I should talk to you about this. I mean, it's not really about me, but I'm worried."

"Go on." he urged, moving closer to eliminate the possibility of being overheard.

"It's Gil," she revealed. "I'm worried he may be in trouble. He's always sneaking off to make phone calls and there's been a cop hanging around. He says it's work, but who does work on their honeymoon?"

"So, you have reason to believe he's lying?" Jenkins questioned, trying not to sound too analytical.

"Well, not really, it's just a feeling." Allison admitted, accepting the drinks from the bar tender. "What do you suggest?" she asked.

"Well," he pondered. "I can't tell you what to do, but I would suggest that you don't confront him. If you're wrong, you'll be ruining a good friendship. Gil seems like a good man, and I'm sure it really is just work. It's difficult to escape sometimes, no matter how hard you try."

"I guess you're right." Allison smiled, beginning her walk back to the table. "I'm just being silly."

"I'm always telling my patients that 'life is to be lived'. Actually, many of them have started lives afresh somewhere and left their old ones behind. I can't say it's what I had in mind when I suggested starting, but it seems to help them. I get post cards from some of them, it's quite sweet really."

Not realising that what she had just been told could be important to the couple she was rejoining, Allison set the drinks on the table and gave a guilty smile to Gil, as a sort of silent apology for doubting him.

"Thanks for your help." she said to Jenkins as he placed the rest of the drinks on the table, knowing that he and Sean would understand the double meaning of the statement.

"No problem." he answered leaving the table.

"So, what do you guys want to do today?" Sean asked.

Grissom could think of many things, but none of them were appropriate to mention in present company. He looked at Sara and caught a smile, knowing she was having similar thoughts.

-We should really work on the case- He thought. -We need to keep close to Jenkins somehow-

"I'm up for anything." Sara answered. "How about we check out the rest of the complex? Gil and I haven't had a chance to explore properly yet?" she said sipping her juice.

-Good thinking Sara. Stay close to the crime scene, so to speak. God you're so cute. Where did that thought come from?- He asked himself. -Must keep focused on the case- He reminded himself. -God this is going to be hard-

"Sounds good." The other couple agreed. "Where shall we start?"

-Excellent question- Sara thought, but thinking about the case. It was time to do some more snooping around and hopefully they would stumble across something of interest pertaining to the case.

"How about the path down by the tennis courts? We can see where it leads us." Grissom suggested, knowing that it was the closest to Jenkins room and they might catch a glimpse of him there.

He smiled at Sara and stroked her hair, knowing that she would understand what he was thinking, she always did, and they'd been completing each others sentences for years now.

"The path it is then." Allison smiled, watching this exchange. -Why was I ever worried? They're the cutest couple ever-

"How long until Griss and Sara get back?" Nick asked as he looked down the scope trying to match lands and grooves.

"A couple of days."Catherine answered from across the table. "And I can't wait. If I have to deal with the sheriff one more time, I'm going to go crazy."

"Now you know how Griss feels." Nick laughed.

"Yeah, it'll be nice to get them back and put things back to normal, or as normal as things ever get around here." she added as Greg walked by wearing what appeared to be a dress over his lab coat.

"Wonder what bet he lost this time?" Nick asked. "Oh, and we have a match! The suspect is going down." he called, moving away from the scope to show Catherine.

"Excellent." she smiled, "Finally things are looking up."

-In all respects- She thought, meaning the Grissom and Sara situation, which was going even better than even she could imagine.

Ambling by the tennis courts, the two newly weds chatted, holding their respective partner's hands in the cool breeze and the hot sunshine.

Sara and Allison both wore wraps around their swimwear. Allison in a bikini and Sara in a one peace swimsuit. The two men, though it as hot weather, wore what they felt comfortable in and for Sean that was cream combat shorts and for Grissom that meant light colour slacks.

Grissom remembered the conversation in the bathroom after himself and Sara had concluded 'frisky behaviour' in the workplace. Though it was too early to get into anything more, especially on work time, it was now a mutual agreement that 'this, something' was going to have to be approached, but slowly.

The girls stopped to talk to one of the hotel reps, while Sean and Grissom chatted and 'observed' the tennis courts.

A rather fine, bikini wearing team of females were volleying a tennis ball with gusto.

Grissom's eyes drifted up to the hotel balconies beyond the court to the one that would be the doctors and for a moment it took him time to count the rows in and the stories up until he spotted the good doctor on his cell phone, laughing and talking animatedly.

"Damn." Sean sigh wistfully as one of the tennis players bent to tend to her laces.

Grissom smirked, and then chuckled when Allison smacked her husbands arm.

"Hey! Eyes on me buster, only me." Allison scolded, turning her husband to poke him in the chest.

Sara smiled at them as she walked over to Grissom. "Want to go for a swim?" She asked, half listening to the teasing couple behind them.

"I'll go up to our room for some towels." He offered, taking the key card from his pocket.

"That's ok Hun, I'll go. I need to find my sun lotion anyway." Sara plucked the card from his hand and kissed his chin, before his lips, hanging on to his arm before propelling herself away from him. "I won't be long."

Not sure if she should be going alone, Grissom nodded and looked up briefly to spy the doctor was still standing on his balcony talking into his cell phone. -If I stay put, I can make sure he doesn't leave my sight before Sara gets back-

"Let's go wait by the pool." Allison suggested, talking Sean's hand and looping her arm through Grissom's, much to his surprise.

-Maybe not- He sighed, glancing now and then up at the doctor's room.

TBC


	20. Chapter 20

****

Chapter 20

[Spoilers: Strip Strangler]

Standing at the top of the steps, Sara could see Grissom and the others talking, and despite the distance Grissom was easy to recognise, as he was the only one constantly looking around for her.

-Ah, he's so sweet- Sara mused, almost beaming with happiness. "Well, better go before he freaks out." she muttered to herself.

Reaching the side of his sun-lounger, she bent down and kissed his cheek. "Did you miss me?" she smiled.

"Of course." he answered, squeezing her hand. "You need some help with that?" he asked, motioning towards the sun lotion in her hand.

"Any excuse to touch her." Sean laughed, causing Grissom to look down so that they wouldn't see the blush rising in his face.

-Am I that transparent?- He worried.

Noticing his discomfort, Sara leaned into him and whispered. "He's just messing around."

Grissom smiled when he realised he was embarrassed for no reason and rubbed the lotion onto her shoulders. Sara had to try very hard not to show her pleasure as it would be seen as inappropriate pool side behaviour.

"I know you can't bare to be away from Gil," Allison started. "but do you want to go for a swim?"

"Oh, I think I can tear myself away." Sara joked, heading towards the pool.

Sean rose from his seat, took off his colourful Hawaiian shirt and joined his wife. "You coming Gil?"

"In a minute." he called back. -Someone needs to look out for Jenkins- Suddenly out the corner of his eye, there he was. Grissom became transfixed, watching every gesture and eye movement. Gil Grissom the honeymooner was gone and the investigator within had resurfaced.

-What the …!- Grissom thought as his glasses became blurred. Taking them off he saw they were covered in water droplets. Following the trail on the ground as though they were blood spatter, he found the culprit.

"Sara? What did you do that for?" he whined, sounding like a child who couldn't get his own way.

"Well, I called you three times, but you were so absorbed by _him _you didn't notice." she explained, trying to hide the worry in her voice. -At least I hope that's why. Please don't be his hearing!-

"Sorry." he shrugged, coming to sit at the pool edge, under the pretence of dipping his feet in. In reality it was to keep the conversation private. "I can't help it."

"I know honey, but just relax okay. Brass said he had surveillance covered for a while so we could take a break, right? So, take a break. Don't make me splash you again!" she giggled.

"You wouldn't dare?" Grissom laughed.

"Oh yeah." she teased, scooping water into his face.

"Okay, now its war!" he growled playfully as he jumped in. Grabbing her waist as he surfaced, he splashed her back.

Sara raised her arms to protect her and felt his strong hands grip them and gently push her against the edge of the pool where he slowly trailed his hands down her arms to her face, leaving her arms to wrap around his neck. He brushed the hair from her eyes and let his hands linger on her face.

No matter how they tried to convince themselves otherwise, they knew as they looked into each others eyes and their lips touched that this was no longer acting. As Sara pulled him closer, a surge of bravery coursed through Grissom and he took a risk.

He released her lips and moved towards her ear, whispering. "I. Love. You." Sara jerked away from him, making him think he made a mistake, but the look in her eyes dispelled all of his fears.

She began to speak but upon realising that no words could ever express what she felt, she settled for a kiss instead. Holding each other, neither could believe that he had said the words, but both were living a dream now that he had.

As though realising where they were, Grissom released his hold on Sara and led her over to their friends who were having a water fight of their own.

Both knew that those three little words had changed everything, but neither wanted to address it yet, they would deal with the future when it came.

Lunch time consisted of sitting out by the pool with iced tea and sandwiches, anything more would have been too much. The heat was bouncing off everything and the shade form the umbrella was a great relief to those seeking cool shelter beneath.

"We better get going Ally. We've got some sight seeing to do." Sean announced as he gathered up his shirt and his wife's towel. He looked up at the other couple and smiled. "You two up for exploring the outer walls of this hotel?"

Grissom turned his head to his wife and smirked. -What haven't we seen in this town?- He asked himself, silently laughing at the thought of sight seeing in the one place they knew inside out.

"We're fine." Sara smiled, beaming at Grissom. -I don't want to discover a dead body on my honeymoon or run into anyone we know- She mentally congratulated herself for quick thinking and stood.

Grissom looked up, startled. "Where you going?"

"Oh, no where, just thought we could have a nap." She reached down and grasped his hand as she looked up at the grinning couple. "We'll see you guys later."

Blushing profusely, Grissom let himself be led away from the sun.

Standing in the elevator, Grissom breathed in to fit into the cramped space. On the first floor they were alone, but by the third floor, a ton of people decided to cram in.

Sliding along the wall, he managed to reach Sara. They were separated when the second group of people boarded and his sudden need to be very close to her wasn't helping the situation.

Though nothing more than kissing and a few wondering hands transpired from the bathroom early this morning, it was still enough for him to miss her closeness.

Turning to face her, Grissom smirked. It was too cramped, but he could still indulge himself with looking at her and holding her hand, which he did a second later.

Glancing down at her hand in his, he tilted his head forward and to the side slightly. There were too many people in one place for his liking, so he couldn't really say anything. So he settled for looking up and gazing into her bright brown eyes.

No real thoughts. Nothing that could spoil the moment they shared.

Until the elevator bleeped and the whole thing was thrown into darkness.

"What the?" Several voices echoed.

"Jesus H Christ!" Was one male voice, quickly followed by a female. "Oliver!" Obviously the wife.

Sara and Grissom stood in the corner, not saying a word, listening to the cursing and chatter. Tugging on his hand, Sara brought him closer so she could lean against him. Taking full advantage of their newfound relationship into her hands for a while.

Grissom hugged her loosely, so the others in the crowed space wouldn't notice them. He gently brushed his cheek against hers, his beard tickling her sensitive skin.

"Would someone please find the damn emergency phone!" The man known as Oliver, frantically asked the group. His female friend telling him off in his ear.

"It's nothing major. Probably just a power serge." A younger male voice explained calmly.

"And how would you know that?!" Oliver snapped.

The younger male chuckled good naturedly. "I work here, sir."

"Oh."

"Well that shut him up." Came an older female voice, coated with age and wisdom, with a smile.

Grissom, meanwhile, was nuzzling Sara's cheek with his nose, breathing in deeply to savour her scent, smelling the perfume she had put on this morning. It was intoxicating him. He was trying to fathom which brand it was, but then remembered seeing the bottle on the side in the bathroom. Elizabeth Arden.

"Would you stop pushing me!" A female and a male, not previously heard, echoed aggregately into the space.

Grissom smiled against Sara's ear at hearing the confusing and arguments around them. It wasn't bothering them in the least, but was damn amusing from where they were huddled in the corner.

One of Sara's hands delved beneath Grissom's loose shirt, slowly sliding up the middle of his back. His heated skin, his closeness and his hot breath on her neck, warmed her heart immensely. Her head fell slowly to rest against his, their proximity overwhelming her senses.

Lightly pressing small kisses to her neck, Grissom's lips trailed up to her cheek and across her lips in his slow tantalizing journey to her other ear. Returning to nuzzling her skin and warming her flushed flesh, his large hands pulled her tightly against his chest. If it were any other place or time, he might never have done any of this, but a confession of things that had been held secret for so long, had released his fear of being caught, and the darkness helped to give him courage.

Before everything returned to normal, Sara sought out Grissom's mouth for a brief slow meeting of lips to satisfy her urge to touch him. They broke away just in time for the lights to flicker back to life and the elevator kick started to life and began it's journey upwards as if nothing had happened.

TBC


	21. Chapter 21

****

Chapter 21

Spoilers: SDD

Though it was getting rather steamy inside the elevator, once they stepped onto their floor and the cool air hit them, they were reminded that they only had two days left to get information that the FBI could use to get their suspect and only two days left to be alone.

The thought was sobering enough to get the case work out of the way so they could spend the last night alone.

-Well, that's _my_ plan anyway- Grissom mused as he watched Sara going over the case file once again, her hair tied back showing off her long slender neck, sitting in her sweats and t-shirt.

"Ah, coffee. The sweet nectar of life." Nick sighed, heading straight for the pot before he collapsed from exhaustion.

"Tough night, man?" Warrick asked, knowing that he must be desperate if he had resigned to drinking that sludge.

"Oh yeah. And if I'm going to put up with Greg any longer, I need serious quantities of caffeine." he joked.

"What's Greg done now?" Catherine inquired from behind her magazine.

"Nothing. He's just too damn perky for his own good." Nick explained.

"Yeah, I noticed that." Warrick agreed. "He's totally hyped about Sara coming back tomorrow. He's missed her."

"We all have." Nick smiled. "You think they'll have sorted things out when they get back?"

"I hope so! The last thing we need is them being at each other's throats again." Catherine said, putting her magazine down.

"I don't think that's going to happen." Brass chirped as he entered the room. "I haven't seen them myself, but I just got off the phone with the feds and they were described as _getting along nicely_. Now, I don't know what that mean in fed speak, but I like the sound of it."

"Excellent!" Nick grinned, giving up on his coffee. "Man, this stuff is bad. I'm gonna go suck up to Greg, since he's in such a great mood. Maybe I can persuade him to let me have some of his. Later."

Warrick smirked. "It's going to be so weird if they are together though. I mean, I don't care. I'm happy if they are, but you know Ecklie is going to have something to say."

"Doesn't he always?" Catherine asked, not bothering to hide her dislike of the dayshift supervisor. "But as long as they're happy, what else matters? I wonder who made the first move. I doubt it was Gil, but Sara isn't very pro-active when it comes to them either. I can't believe they finally got together!"

"Hey, don't let Grissom hear you talking like that." Brass laughed. "You know how he feels about jumping to conclusions." he added at the puzzled looks on their faces. "We don't know anything for sure yet."

"Well, we will soon." Catherine continued, not letting this truth get her down. "They'll be back tomorrow and we'll know all we need to know."

"Even if they are together, do you really think either one will admit it to us? You know how private they are." Warrick questioned.

"They won't need to admit. If they are, we'll know. They won't be at each others throats anymore. Well, not in that sense anyway." Catherine laughed. "And Greg, David and practically every other male on this shift will be heartbroken."

"Oh well," Warrick smiled, raising his coffee cup. "I propose a toast. To Grissom and Sara, may they be happy and stop taking their frustrations out on us."

"Here, here!" Catherine and Brass said together as the three friends contemplated the future.

"It's not here, I'm telling you straight." Sara argued, shuffling through papers.

Grissom sighed and pulled of his glasses to rub his eyes. "It has to be. Sheridan is adamant that tonight is the night and Jenkins _is_ responsible for the disappearances. The evidence is here, somewhere."

Sara shook her head as she searched through piles of paper and files. "It's not." She stated firmly, slamming down the file she held.

Reaching out to steady the file on the table as it balanced precariously on the edge, Grissom ran his other hand down her spine, from neck to waistline. "Let's take a break."

She sighed. "We don't have time."

"We'll make time." He consoled, pushing the papers a little further away from them before sitting back. "I'll order some coffee and ring Brass. Maybe he can shed some light on this evidence we're supposed to have."

Sara nodded and slumped into the corner of the couch. "We still don't have a single shred of proof Jenkins had anything to do with the kidnappings."

"They were all his patients." He reminded as he stood.

"Yeah, but there hasn't been any contact. No ransoms, no phone calls, no letters." She sighed impatiently, running her hand through her hair to come to rest on her neck. "This is starting to look like a wild goose chase."

"Who's the goose?" Grissom asked, picking up the phone.

Sara stared out across the room. -Goose?- She thought, mentally going through all the physical evidence they had seen and all the paper evidence they had acquired. Neither was telling them much and the pressure from the Feds was starting to piss her off.

"Hi, can I order some coffee and a snack please." Grissom asked into the phone as he looked down at the coffee table.

Listening to his voice calmed Sara and soon she was snuggled into the couch and her eyes were closed. "I still think they don't want to be found." She murmured.

Grissom set the phone down and looked at her. -Wild goose chase? Who's the goose I wonder? What if this whole case was just some hoax?- He sighed and shook his head. It's not like the FBI would pull all the stops for some runaway couples.

"I'll give Brass a call. He might have something."

"Ok." She nodded.

Lunch turned into dinner and it was time to head down to meet the others. Sara was nervous and Grissom was struggling with his tie.

"I can never get it even." He grumbled, tugging at the silk.

Sara moved away from the window. "I'm still unsure why Brass is insisting on joining us."

Dropping his hands to his sides, he let her sort the tie out. "He thinks that if he's close, then he can make sure we're safe."

"He is also under suspicion by Ally and Sean. They think you're in trouble with the police."

Grissom chuckled.

"I'm serious." She insisted, sliding the knot up and straightening the tie as she brushed her hand over it.

"Honey, we work for the police." He took her hand and held it to his chest. "And I know it seems odd seeing your husband with a police officer on his honeymoon, but there's nothing we can do to change that now."

Sara nodded and squeezed his hand. "Let's go."

Sean and Ian were standing beside their table, chatting to Robert. The conversation shifted from work talk to life experiences. Meanwhile, Allison and Lucy were giggling and surveying the restaurant from their seats at the large table.

Grissom and Sara entered the room one after the other, unconsciously scanning the room for Brass.

"This is silly." Sara commented, moving up to stand by his side. "We can't keep a distance and be husband and wife."

Seeing her point, Grissom sighed. -So much for keeping it a secret from the outside world-

"You aren't backing out on me, are you?" She asked worriedly, watching his eyes dart back and forth between her and the others.

He understood that she wasn't talking about the case, but rather their new relationship. -I've created a worrywart- He chuckled and shook his head, quickly taking her hand in his and pulling her into his side. "Come on honey, people to see, places to go."

Sara sighed with relief, a fresh retort on the tip of her tongue and a smile. "Yes dear."

Robert and Lucy were engaged in a whispered conversation while Ian, Sean and Grissom talked politics, which to Sara was a big surprise. Grissom hated the topic. -The killjoys of being undercover- She mused, but was brought back to reality when Allison swatted her arm playfully.

"No staring."

Sara shook her head and leaned away from Grissom to move closer to Allison. "I'm allowed." She whispered with a wicked grin. "Plus, he's talking about a subject he hates wholeheartedly." She sat back and shrugged.

Allison laughed lightly and nodded. "Yes, politics isn't exactly Sean's favourite topic either." She reached for her glass of wine and sipped it thoughtfully. "Where's this James? You mentioned?"

Looking around the room, Sara shook her head. "I don't know. He was supposed to be here by now." Pulled away from her searching, she felt Grissom's hand cover hers. She turned her head in his direction to find his blue eyes glistening at her. "What is it?"

"I'm going to get another drink. Would you like one?" He asked politely, his thumb caressing her fingers.

Sara smiled and nodded. "Please." She watched him stand, but caught his hand to stop him. "Honey, could you call Jim and make sure he's alright."

"Hmm. It's not like him to be late." Grissom nodded.

"What's a friend doing all the way out here anyways?" Sean asked as Grissom walked away to the bar. "It's your honeymoon."

Allison sighed and rolled her eyes at her husband before turning to Sara. "Ignore him. He won't admit it, but we ran into an old friend this morning. Her name's Jasmine and she lives in Canada. There was no reason to think she'd be all the way out here, but there she was, walking down the strip arms loaded with shopping bags."

Sara laughed and joined in with the light banter between Allison and Sean. Though she had been watching Ian from time to time, she noticed that he was more interested in Allison and Lucy.

-Was he choosing his next victim?- Sara thought with a shudder, the smiling falling away.

Ian looked up and noticed the look on her face, a sudden look of concern covering his own face. He sat forward. "Sara? What's wrong?" He leaned further against the table as Allison, Sean, Lucy and Robert all looked at her. "Are you still unwell?"

The concern of all her new acquaintances was rather shocking. She was working undercover, which was not in her job description, and she was sitting with a possible kidnapper and killer.

-Where's Gil?- She looked around the room to find him, but stopped on another familiar face.

"Hey everybody. I'm sorry I'm late. I got caught in traffic." Jim Brass announced his arrival and moved to take the spare seat on the other side of Sara.

Introductions were exchanged before their attentions turned back to Sara.

"I'm fine. Honest." She smiled to show them that she was fine. Turning to Brass, she sighed, her smile widening. "Hey Jim."

-Jim? It's always nice to hear my name from a beauty such as Sara- He chuckled and nodded. "Hey Sara. I'm sorry about gate crashing your honeymoon."

"Don't be ridiculous." Grissom admonished as he set down his and Sara's drinks. "I very much doubt any of us expected to run into anyone we knew, but it's a small world and here we are."

Sara raised her wine to her lips and smiled her thanks to her husband.

Smirking, Grissom slid into his seat. "Guess you've all been introduced?" He received nods and a wayward glance from Sean.

"I guess it's time to eat." Ian spoke up, clapping his hands together and reaching for a menu.

****

TBC


	22. Chapter 22

****

MoggieNote: It's a little long winded and that would be my fault. Trying to juggle a few things at once and not having a clear head, it's turned into a soap opera. Lol. Sorry. But it's explaining the case and coming to an end. So I hope it makes sense.

* * *

Chapter 22 

They all sat around the table, discussing tiny things that ranged from conversations on work life, family and past experiences. Dinner was served and glasses were refilled. Conversation was focused on their wedding days, this being because they were on their honeymoons.

"White and pink." Lucy Gardener confessed with a grimace.

Allison laughed. "What's wrong with white and pink?"

Lucy sighed and poked at her peas. "Pink was my mothers way of telling me to be more feminine."

Sara and Allison shared a smile.

"My mother did the same thing." Sara looked around the table and smiled at Grissom as he turned his head towards her.

-Time to make up some wedding plans-

"She told me that if I didn't have a feminine colour at my wedding, then she wouldn't come." Sara laughed. "I nearly died."

Grissom smirked and reached for his half glass of wine. -I wonder where she's going with this, but it's highly amusing-

Brass looked at Grissom and grinned. "You nervous?"

"No. She knows how to tell a story." He confidently replied.

Sara gave the table and broad grin and raised her eyebrows, readying herself for an on the spot story, from scratch. -Well, not all from scratch-

"You could practically see my mother's hamster mill working overtime, because she knows I'm not a feminine colour kind of girl. She wanted me in pink and purple dresses while I was growing up."

Grissom looked at her in amusement. -Really? Now that's something I didn't know. I wonder if that part was true-

"Good God!" Allison exclaimed, covering her mouth in mock shock. "I had a nightmare about that once. My mother took charge of my wedding, and she made us all wear green!"

Sara gasped and laughed. "No Way!"

Lucy giggled and ducked her head. "I'm thinking pink isn't so bad now I'm hearing this."

Robert, Lucy's husband, chuckled at his wife and raised his glass. "To normal weddings, and Thank God," He said empathically. "It's only for one special day."

They all raised their glasses. "Here, here."

Allison set her glass down and smiled across the table at Sara. "So what happened Sara?"

Sara sipped her wine and smiled brightly. "White, but with blue. I told my mother that she either love the blue, or I was going to introduce black."

Grissom chuckled, playing his part in this make believe world. "You can guess which colour we went with."

"I think white and blue mix well. I bet is was a wonderful day." Lucy commented, watching Grissom and Sara from her seat between Ian and Robert.

"It was." Sara looked at Grissom and smiled.

-If only it was the real thing they were discussing- Sara sighed inwardly. But she didn't want to get hopes up that was surely too soon to start thinking about.

* * *

"I sense a distinct calmness between you two." Brass observed when the table had cleared and the other couples were talking to other hotel residents around the dining room. Ian was out on the balcony smoking and talking to a woman that no one recognised.

-That a good or bad thing?- Sara's eyes wrinkled around the edges. "And what is that supposed to mean?"

"You think we can't manage 'calmness' Jim?" Grissom inquired with a raised eyebrow, his right hand clasping Sara's left and his left hand holding a fresh glass of white wine.

"I think that over the last few years, it's been difficult to determine whether you are at piece with each other, or ready to maim each other."

Sara broke out with a grin and turned her head to look away. "I wouldn't say maim so lightly."

Grissom cleared his throat, all of a sudden he was feeling nervous. -She really wanted to 'maim' me?-

Brass laughed heartily. "Not so happy huh, Sara?"

"Oh, that was at least two weeks ago. Things change." She assured him, squeezing Grissom's hand.

"I'm glad to hear that." Grissom murmured. -At least she doesn't want to hurt me for the moment. That's a good sign-

Looking around the room to spy on the two couples whereabouts, Brass turned his head in Ian's direction. He was too far away to even attempt to listen in to the conversation the man was having with a young woman. They were both smiling, so all was good.

"How are things on the frontline?" Brass asked.

"Quiet." Grissom grumbled, now he was thinking about the case, and he didn't want to be. -As odd as it sounds, I'm more interested in how to close this case tonight and make tomorrow night memorable for Sara-

"Are you sure you've got the right guy Jim?" Sara asked. "Because no matter how much information we collect on this guy, I can't find a thing wrong."

Grissom sighed, toying with Sara's fingers on the table. "As far as police record or misconduct at work, he's never stepped a foot out of place. He had an affair with his secretary, but that wasn't illegal, just stupid."

"Yeah. Married once. One Affair. Divorced. Then he hit the straight and narrow. Since then, he's been the modal citizen and a very successful couple psychiatrist." Sara added.

"We don't have anything to go on." Grissom raised his left hand and scratched his beard. "It may be that we just have the wrong guy."

-I'm starting to think that Sara may be right about the disappearances. Maybe they all just left to start over some place else-

Brass shook his head. "Sheridan is adamant."

Sara looked across the table at Allison, Sean and the Grangers. "I still think that they just up and left."

"The missing couples?" Brass furrowed his brows in thought. "I didn't see anything in the FBI profiles that would suggest that."

"Neither did we, but it's a certain possibility." Grissom pondered for a moment, casually intertwining his fingers with Sara's. "They all left with no note, or told anyone where they were going. They just up and left. In your friends interpretation," He referred to Sheridan. "The kidnapper snatched them. But I don't see it. If they were kidnapped, why are we looking at just this one guy?"

"Good question." Sara nodded. "We should be looking for several accomplices. One man against two. I don't think they would have just left with him. Let alone there is an abundant lack of evidence."

Brass sighed and rubbed his face. "I'll look into the families a bit more. See if I missed something."

"That would help Jim. We're just not sure what we can do. All we can do, is watch the others. We're not trained to take down a kidnapper without the police present. We work the scene, collect the evidence. You know this Jim. I'm still trying to fathom why Sara and I are here in the first place." Grissom gave his old friend a questioning stare.

Shrugging like he didn't know a thing, Brass grasped his empty glass and stood. "If you'll excuse me, I need a refill."

Settling back in her chair, Sara smiled. This caught Grissom's attention. He leaned to his side, moving closer to her so he could whisper. "Why the smile? Something amusing?"

Turning her head towards him slowly, she raised one eyebrow. "Amusing? No." She smiled and tilted her head to the right, looking at him.

"What?" He smirked, reaching up to wipe at his bottom lip subconsciously.

Not answering, Sara closed her eyes and shook her head before glancing away.

"Sara," He called with a low melody attached. "Tell me something, my dear, just what are you thinking about?"

A grin spread across her face and she blushed, turning her head back to him, bringing their faces close together. "White and blue." She raised her eyes to his. "That was a true story too. Just without their being a wedding."

"Woman talk?" He inquired curiously. Sara nodded and he chuckled. "The little girl telling her mother about the handsome prince she was going to marry and what her perfect wedding would be like."

"Hmm, you do know what this means, don't you?" She looked at him with a glint in her eyes.

-I think we just stepped into a time warp- Grissom's brain babbled. "Did you just, like, propose?"

Sara burst out laughing and pressed a kiss to his lips before turning away and standing. -That didn't sound like the Grissom she knew, but it was funny-

"Come with me honey. I want to see the stars." She tugged on their still entwined hands.

"As long as you tell me what this means." He stood and followed her to the balcony.

Smiling over her shoulder at him, she weaved them around the tables and people in the room and across the dance floor. In no time at all, they were walking through the open doors that were big enough to fit on a giants home.

The night sky was glistening with stars. On this side of the building, the lack of illuminated lights from the Strip, brought out the fantastic view of the hills and the suburbs with lamps on corners.

"You know what this means." Sara smiled up at him when his arms surrounded her from behind.

"Hmm, what are we talking about?" He hummed against her cheek, looking out at the night sky.

She sighed happily. "We just had a personal conversation with six people. Five of which we don't know all that well. And neither of us freaked out. Plus," She laughed quietly. "I can't believe you thought I proposed."

"It was a misunderstanding. I got my hopes up for a second." He mock mumbled into the soft skin of her neck.

Sara laughed out loud this time. "Oh honey, I'm so sorry." She teased him and turned in his arms, taking his face into her hands and beaming up at him. "We have this all wrong, you know that, right?" She referred to the male female roles they had switched.

Grissom took her hands in his and pulled them from his cheeks, gently releasing them to pull her into his arms to hold her. "It's a little soon to be thinking about weddings and wedding plans. Let's do what you suggested. Let's take this slow."

"Hmm, a man after my own heart." She murmured, resting her cheek on his shoulder..

Holding her tightly to him, he sighed. "I already have your heart."

"Yes you do." She pulled back slightly to look up at him again. "And I have yours."

Grissom nodded before dipping his head forward to steal a quick kiss. "Let's go back and order some desert. I feel like a sugar-fix is needed."

Sara smirked. "You're not going to go all hyper on me, are you?"

He scoffed and started leading them back to the table where the others had reconvened after their break. "Like I'd go hyper on sugar."

Raising a sceptical eyebrow at his back, Sara shook her head. "We'll see."

"Two Chocolate Ice Mountains please." He ordered, catching a waiter before he left the table with the other's orders.

"Of course sir." The waiter totted off towards the kitchens.

* * *

Allison eyed Sara and Grissom closely when the Grangers and Ian had left the table for the evening. Brass was at the bar with Sean, both retrieving fresh drinks. Coffee this time, as enough alcohol was walking the streets and back to their rooms at this time of the night. They didn't need to add to the hangovers that were bound to be present in the morning.

When Brass and Sean returned to the table, they hit off a sports know it all challenge and Grissom got dragged in. Though he didn't mind. He was very knowledgeable on the Baseball front.

Sara tapped Grissom's thigh.

"Hmm?" He leaned his head back towards her, still listening to Brass and Sean's battle of the sports talk.

"Something's wrong." She whispered into his ear, glancing at Allison.

Grissom watched as Allison got Sean's attention and said something to him. Grissom and Sara watched them closely and with sudden sinking stomachs, they were rumbled. Their cover, that is.

"You two aren't married?" Sean blurted in confusion, looking from his wife to Grissom.

Brass's eyebrow flew up to his hairline.

Sara stared at Sean, then Allison, trying to think of something to say.

"I heard you talking, over there, on the balcony." Allison said, slight accusation in her voice.

"Um." Sara frowned and looked to Brass.

"Guess it was too good to be true." He shrugged, setting his drink down and looked around them. "It is only one day before you leave, so you might as well tell them now."

Grissom looked down at his hand on Sara's. Her hand that was still resting on his thigh. -He's right. I just hope Sara isn't rattled by them suddenly figuring it all out-

"Um." Sara searched and searched, but no words would come out. -I can't think. This was more serious than Ecklie discovering them. This was some serious FBI situation and they had to explain that they were part of an investigation and could very well be in danger- Her brain was about to burnout when she heard Grissom take the reins.

"This may surprise you." He sighed, making eye contact with them. "This isn't really our honeymoon. It's true, Sara and I are not married." He glanced at Sara and smiled reassuringly. His attention turned back to the Grangers. "We're undercover."

Allison and Sean stared at them.

Brass chuckled. "It's a shocker."

"You know?" Allison spluttered, not sure who to look at.

"I put them up to this whole thing." Brass admitted. "Though is wasn't my idea. Originally, this is an FBI operation. We're here because they needed someone who was good at blending in and collecting circumstantial evidence."

"That's where we come in." Grissom said with ease. "We, that is, Sara and I, are not cops or FBI."

"What are you then?" Sean asked, confused and not sure how to take this all in.

"CSI." Grissom answered.

"CSI?" Allison was completely confused.

"Crime Scene Investigator. We work here in Vegas. At the Crime Lab." Grissom looked up at the dining room entrance to make sure no one was around, especially Ian and the Gardeners.

"Vegas!" Sean and Allison exclaimed.

"Then, that guy?" Allison thought back to last week. "That guy in the street. That creepy man that was talking to you…"

Brass cleared his throat to gain some composure. He was finding this amusing, though he could tell that Grissom and Sara weren't so amused. "That would be Conrad Ecklie. He works at the Crime Lab, though he works Dayshift. Gil and Sara work the Nightshift."

"And you?" Sean inquired, a deep frown showing clearly upon his forehead.

"Cop. I'm Captain Jim Brass. Vegas PD. I'm the real deal. Gil and Sara here are just being used as pawns in the FBI chess game. They needed them to make friends and get in on Dr. Jenkins gigs." Brass explained, though not very elegantly.

Sara sighed and played with her napkin. "What he means is, we were brought here to observe Ian."

"Why?" Allison shook her head. -This was all too much-

"People have gone missing." Grissom began. "Couples to be exact. Newly weds on their honeymoons. They all had contact with Dr. Jenkins at some time or another. Within weeks of couple counselling and contact with Jenkins, they have vanished."

"Oh God. What happened to them?" Allison gasped.

-That's what we are trying to find out- Sara grumbled to herself. This was pleasant and she was tired. The last thing she wanted to do was lose a good friendship. Whether it was inevitable or not.

"We're not sure." Grissom sat up. "I know this isn't what you had in mind when you met us, but believe us, we are still trying to get comfortable with the whole honeymoon and marriage angle. It's different for us as we don't usually turn up until after the fact. We clean up after the cops and we have people who clean up after us."

"Mr and Mrs Granger, I need you to keep this quiet. Please don't speak to anyone about this. If you do, you could put Gil and Sara in danger." Brass advised.

"But you don't know it was Ian, do you?" Allison was getting upset. "He couldn't do something like that… could he?"

Sara placed her napkin on the table and looked up. "It takes all kinds to commit murder and kidnap people, Ally. You've heard of the term 'It's always the quiet ones'? That's actually been proven right in many cases."

"Oh God." Allison whispered. She stood and looked anywhere but at the others. "Sean."

Sean looked up and nodded. "Um, yeah. Um. Please excuse us."

Grissom and Brass nodded, whereas Sara followed Allison with her eyes and a frown plastered on her face.

"That went well." Brass murmured.

* * *

Standing in the living area of their room, Sara took in everything as she tried to slow down her thought processes. Grissom was in the bedroom folding his clothes and packing things away that he wasn't going to be using on their last day.

-This is a mess- Sara started pacing the carpet, absently twisting her watch around her wrist.

They were still stuck in the case, though they were going home soon. It was stupid. They had nothing. All the information they had gather from talks about friendships, family, work, interests. It was all exactly what was in the suspect profile.

"How are we supposed to catch a criminal with no evidence?" She cursed when she couldn't find an answer to her question.

"We don't crunch evidence to fit a theory Sara." Grissom called from the bedroom.

"I know that." She sighed, still pacing. "No evidence. Not even a theory! We have nothing, and we are still stick in this fancy land."

"It was a nice dream while it last though." Grissom chuckled.

Sara turned to the open doors to spot him folding a t-shirt. She eyed him silently for a few minutes before making her way towards him. "Dream?" -I hope I'm not hearing this-

Grissom looked up. "Oh!" He chuckled and shook his head. "Not us Sara. The whole case."

-Oh. Right. I knew that- Damn insecurity, she thought tiredly.

"Think about the case, but take out the worrying." He suggested, rolling up a pair of socks. "Stop think about Ally and Sean's reactions. It's clouding your judgement."

"I can't help it." She groaned in frustration and threw herself onto the bed, collapsing Grissom's neat pile of socks and shirts.

"Hey hey, I'm packing her lady. Move over to your side." He mock complained, gathering his socks and shirts into a messy pile.

Sara turned her head to him. "Didn't know we had designated sides. And what about the case? We have nothing to go on. I swear, to you, that they got bored of their families meddling and their jobs, and just grabbed what they could carry and left."

"You're awfully cute when you ramble." He commented softly, still working on the piles of clothes she had crashed.

"Ugh!" She groaned in distaste. "Gil!"

Chuckling, he abandoned his packing and crawled onto the bed to lay beside her.

"So what now?" Sara asked, her tone light despite the anxiety she was feeling.

"Well, I thought we could organise a breakfast for tomorrow and try and smooth things over with Sean and Allison." Grissom answered, pushing the suitcase back so it wasn't digging into his back.

Sara smiled. -He is so clueless-

"No, I meant when we go back." she explained.

"Oh." Grissom offered as an answer, removing his glasses in his trademark gesture. "I don't know." he answered honestly.

"Makes a change." Sara laughed. "You usually know everything."

Grissom could sense the worry in her voice now and knew he was the cause. Her anxiety had gone from the case to the Grangers, then to them.

-How can I make her trust me?- he asked himself. -How about you stop playing with her head- His inner voice said back.

"I don't know about knowing 'everything." he said, putting his arms around her. "But I do know that I'd be an idiot to let you go."

"Can't say I disagree with that." Sara smiled.

"We'll just have to see how it goes, but if I have any say in it, it will go well." he said, his smile chasing away any of Sara's doubts.

Pulling out of the embrace, Sara got up and headed towards the door. "Lets go build some bridges with Sean and Allison." she said, unable to hold the smile in as she remembered thinking the same thing about the two of them before they left.

"Lets." Grissom said taking her hand when he reached her. "I'm think I'm finally getting the hang of this talking thing." he smiled as he closed the door.

They were going to make an appearance in person at Allison and Sean's door and organise breakfast. It wouldn't take more than a few minutes and then they could get a good nights sleep and worry about what to say in the morning.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

"Well, if it isn't the happy couple." Sean said, attempting to sound angry. He was, at a certain degree. He didn't like being lied to anymore than the next guy, but deep down he understood why they had done what they had.

"Okay, we deserved that." Sara smiled softly. "Can we come in?"

"You got a warrant?" Sean joked.

"Oh, so we've moved onto cop jokes now have we?" Sara laughed. "Not even we deserve those."

"Remind me to never let him talk to Brass." Grissom requested as he shut the door.

"What do they want?" Allison asked, jerking her head in Grissom and Sara's general direction, but not looking at them for long.

"We want to explain." Sara offered. "We're sorry if we upset you, but we had no other choice."

"Fine." Allison muttered, "I guess you better sit down."

"Look, we know you're angry," Grissom started. "but we couldn't tell you the truth, it could have put us all in danger."

"Give us a second chance." Sara smiled, "We have one day left. Lets all spend it together… as friends?"

Allison crumbled and smiled when Sara offered friendship. "Okay. Just one more thing though," she added, gesturing between Grissom and Sara. "you two really _aren't_ married?"

Grissom laughed a little. "No, it was all part of the ruse."

"Well, you could have fooled me!" Sean exclaimed and grinned.

"Could have?" Sara joked, "We did!" she teased, taking Grissom's hand and moving towards the door. She turned as they reached the door, smiling warmly. "Me you both for breakfast? The usual place?"

Sean nodded. Allison held the door open and smiled. "Of course. Goodnight Sara. Gil."

When the door shut behind them and they were walking away, Grissom let out a lungful of air. "That was easier than I anticipated."

* * *

With breakfast, lunch and a walk out of the way, Allison and Sean went to the bar for a night alone while Grissom had plans for Sara and himself. 

Sara stood in the living area, sipping creamy coffee as she gazed out at the city, absurdly thinking how it looked different from so high up and from a different perspective. No crime scenes, no death and no work. It was bliss in every aspect… except for the reason for being in the position they were in, being brought into an FBI case and basically plundered for information, however little that information turned out to be.

After placing her empty cup on the table, she smiled at the sound of Grissom in the bathroom, showering. She had strangely become accustomed to sharing a bathroom with someone else, and Grissom of all people. Although it was all eggshells in the beginning, they could both now tolerate and get along with each other. Not only had they shared a 'holiday' of sorts together, but they had shared a bed together. That was something that only occurred in Sara's wildest dreams, and Grissom's, or so he says.

Smirking at the thought and making her way towards the slightly ajar bathroom door, she tapped on the wood and called out. "Gil?"

"Hmm?" was the only response she got.

Smiling, she shook her head. "What are we doing tonight?"

A moment of silence followed and the shower turned off. Hearing pattering of heavily feet, she was startled when he pulled the door open, wearing only his towel wrapped around his waist. Something else she was amazed at. For such private people, they were quick to pull down some heavily fortified walls that had protected them over the years.

"Well," he began shyly, scratching at his stubbly chin. "I thought, we could stay in." Seeing her eyes wondering, he snapped his fingers and raised a challenging eyebrow at her obvious observations.

Not even blushing, she pushed past him and opened the bathroom cabernet. "I guess we could." She agreed, pulling out his shaving kit. "But wouldn't you rather go someplace? We've only got one night left here, and the FBI have cleared out already…" She trailed off when she looked up into the mirror and caught his reflection staring at her with something close to smouldering blue eyes.

Shuffling to stand behind her, he stared at her in the mirror, keeping his eyes locked with hers. "Room service? Dinner? Wine? Candle light? The two of us?" His eyebrow made another trip upwards in question.

A slow smile spread across Sara's face as she got his meaning. "I see… A night in. Hmm, I like the sound of that." She turned and gazed up into his eyes for a moment. "We do have a 'do not disturb' sign on the door, don't we?" She inquired slyly.

Grissom's cheeks reddened slightly even with the steam from the shower. "I'll let you order." He murmured softly, taking his razor from her hands. "Red wine?"

Sara nodded and smiled. "Fish?"

Grissom's eyes lit up. "I better finish up in here then." He gently pushed her towards the door.

* * *

Dinner and desert soon ended with one last glass of wine and small talk on the couch. Both turned towards each other and both listening to nothing but the sound of their voices. It was relaxing and very exhilarating. 

They were both alone. Finally finding the right moment to let go of that last wall and share something of themselves. Past, present, aspirations for the future. It was all out on the table and both were absorbing each others words.

"How do you think Sheridan will take the news?" Sara asked.

Grissom sat back and released a sigh. "I guess, he'll be…" Shrugging, he smiled at her, slowly moving his arm to rest along the back of the couch. "Sara…"

Turning slightly red under his intense eyes, she shuffled closer, smiling when he took her half empty wine glass and placed it on the coffee table. She looked up into his eyes. "You were saying?"

"No more talking." He murmured quietly, leaning a little towards her.

"What about Sheridan?" Her voice was innocent, but her meaning was definitely meant to taunt him.

Chuckling, his arm slipped from the couch to drape over her shoulder. "No more talking." He repeated, lightly brushing his lips across hers.

"I can't promise you that." She said breathily as his lips parted and his arm drew her against him.

* * *

Walking down the brightly lit corridor, Sara began to realise how much this place had taken over her life and how much she had missed everyone in it. 

"Hey Sara, your back!"

She was pulled out of her reverie by Greg bounding down the corridor towards her.

"Whoa. Easy tiger." Nick called after him. "You don't want to crush her! Welcome back Sara." he smiled.

"Thanks." she said, returning the smile. "You guys cope without me?" she teased.

"We got by." Warrick smiled as he and Catherine joined the group heading towards the break room.

"You solved your case then?" Catherine asked.

"As if there was ever any doubt." Sara smiled, hoping that would be all the questioning she was going to receive.

"Well, if it isn't Mrs. Grissom herself." Brass said from the doorway, smiling as he saw Sara blush all over and everyone turn to her.

"Very funny Brass, but those jokes don't apply anymore. That goes for all of you." she added. looking straight at Greg, who had a 'Who? Me?' expression on his face.

"Really?" Brass questioned, "Then why do you still have that?" he asked. pointing to her left hand.

Sara looked down at the band of gold that she had reluctantly put on two weeks ago but was now so much a part of her, she had forgotten all about it.

"I guess I forgot." she smiled nervously, removing it and handing it to Brass, her heart aching as she did so.

"Right," Brass said knowingly. "So did Gil. I had to go ask him for his too."

Sara looked down at the floor, suddenly feeling unsettled with where this was going, especially with the others around. It was no secret to Brass that the two of them were closer now, but she didn't want him to make a big deal out of it, especially not before she had spoken to Grissom.

"Yeah, where is the boss man anyway?" Nick asked Sara.

"How should I know?" She answered a little too quickly, partly because she was nervous about them figuring something out and partly because since their return she hadn't heard from him, and she was a little worried.

"Just figured you two would be pretty tight now. Spending all that quality time together and all." Nick looked at her, his hidden meaning struggling to stay hidden.

Sara opened her mouth to dispel any ideas of them being 'tight' as it were, but was cut off by the man in question coming through the door.

"First day back on the job and you're late." Catherine mocked. "What would Cavallo say?"

"Actually _he's_ why I'm late. He wanted a progress report." He informed them, giving Sara a knowing look. People had been pressuring them for reports since they had left.

All eyes were on the 'would-be' couple. Every pair of eyes trying to search for some difference in behaviour but failing, it was as though nothing had ever changed and the story that Ecklie had seen them kissing was getting less and less believable.

How do they do it- They all thought.

"So, anything interesting happen while we were gone?" Grissom asked, knowing they were probably thinking the same about him and Sara, who he was having trouble not getting up and holding. He hadn't called her since they had been back because he knew if he had, he would never have made it back to work. He just hoped she understood that and wasn't mad at him.

"Guess not." he continued, when he got no answer. "I suppose I'll just have to give you more work next time."

Sara smiled and looked him in the eye from across the room and he knew then that she wasn't mad and smiled back, unnoticed by the others who were getting used to the fact that Grissom was back and the work was back with him.

"Well, here are your assignments. Sara, you're working with Nick, you must be sick of me by now." he said knowing full well that she wasn't, and knowing if they worked together so soon the rumour mill would be in hyper drive.

"You know it." she joked, "One more bug comment and I think I might have committed my own homicide."

Grissom smiled at this and headed towards the door, but not before winking at her. Things were going to be just fine. Sara followed him, not able to believe that he had just done that and knowing that the others would be dieing to talk about them.

"Please tell me you guys saw that too?" Nick spluttered his coffee across the table.

Warrick and Catherine just smiled as Greg sank into his chair.

"I knew it." Catherine cheered, heading out of the door. "I knew it!"

* * *

"I don't believe it!" Sheridan growled, frustration evident on his face, "You're telling me I wasted time and money on a case that was never a case!" 

"'Fraid so." Brass shrugged, trying to hide his smirk. He knew he shouldn't be laughing, but he couldn't help but be happy at the FBI messing up…again. Though he'd come to like Sheridan, a little.

"Cavallo wasn't too happy when I told him earlier either." Grissom pitched in from the couch where he was seated next to Sara, the touch of her thigh against his burning through him. "He actually looked at me like it was my fault."

"What are we supposed to do if the victims aren't victims?" Sara sighed, putting her arms up in a questioning manner. "I can't believe they managed to leave their old lives behind and start new ones in a different part of the country without a trace."

"Not without a trace, Sara." Brass smiled. "You should know, something always gets left behind."

"Well, as I'm not needed here for the debrief, being a lowly subordinate." Sara grinned wickedly at Grissom, who had to endure the debrief. "I'll take that as my cue, because when Brass starts acting like he appreciates Locard, you know something's up."

"Hey, can't a cop be a geek too?" Brass teased.

"Oh, I was disputing you being a geek Brass." Sara grinned, which caused Grissom to chuckle and Brass to mock glare.

"Sorry to interrupt." Sheridan butted in impatiently. "But I have better places to be."

Throwing her hands up in mock defeat, Sara slipped from the room leaving the guys to discuss the case.

"So, Gil." Sheridan started. "You're telling me, that the couples weren't kidnapped? That they just got tired of their old lives and moved on?"

"I know. It sounds absurd." -**Even I thought so when Sara was ranting about it**- he thought back. "But that's what happened. Sara and I questioned Dr. Jenkins, apparently he had suggested it to his clients and some of them took him up on his idea. Apparently, they forgot to contact their families and friends once they were settled, Slipped their minds, so to speak."

"I've heard of being forgetful," Brass muttered, "But that is just stupid."

Grissom raised his eyebrows in a 'what can you do' expression and turned to Sheridan. "So, are we done here? There's no evidence to present and the lab's pretty busy." Grissom lied, he just wanted to get out of there.

"Sure." Sheridan sighed, closing the file. "No need to waste any more time on this than is necessary… Nice work on this Gil," he added a moment later, causing Grissom and Brass to share an 'am I dreaming look?' and a smirk as Grissom closed the door on the office and the lonely chapter of his life as his mind was filled of thoughts of Sara.

* * *

"So much for seeing how it goes." Sara said from the doorway of his office. "I can't believe you were so indiscreet earlier. You're usually the master of subtly." 

Looking up from his files, he walked towards her, pulling her into the room and closing the door.

"They were going to find out later. What was the harm in helping them along?" he smiled.

"I just didn't think you'd want it to be public knowledge." Sara explained.

"Like it wasn't obvious before. _They_ knew I loved you before I did." he snorted, kissing her forehead.

Sara stepped back and stared at him in wonder.

"What?" he asked, slightly worried.

"Hearing that never ceases to amaze me." she smiled shyly, brushing her lips against his and whispering, "I love you too."

"Well, be prepared to hear it a lot more." he said, staring at her hands as she rubbed her ring finger with her thumb.

Looking down, she blushed a little as she realised what she was doing,."I guess it feels weird without it." she smiled.

Maybe you wont have to be without one for too long- Grissom mused, before wondering where the hell that idea had come from in the first place. Neither of them were ready for that.

"How was the debrief?" she asked, trying not to sound smug that she didn't have to stick around.

"Pointless." he smiled as he tickled her ribs. "I can't believe you ditched me!"

"You didn't need me!" she laughed.

"I always need you." he admitted soberly, causing her to smile and kiss his cheek.

"I better go, there must be at least twenty more rumours circulating about us by now. I mean, you never shut your door. God knows what we could be doing in here!" she exclaimed in mock horror, teasing him until he smiled.

Grissom shuffled forward, pushing her into the door and pressing his lips against hers. "I think I like my door better when its shut." he whispered seductively.

"Me too." Sara sighed, slipping out from under him. "But, I really have to go."

"Do you want to come by my house later?" he asked nervously.

"Sure." she nodded, kissing him again. **-God, if I don't stop, I'll never leave-**

Pulling herself away, she slipped out of the door before she could change her mind again and walked down the corridor determined to keep her mind on work, but not knowing how she was going to do that when he was everywhere she looked.

Damn this place and it's glass walls- she thought, not entirely sure if she was really angry.

"So, Nick, what've we got?" she asked when she breezed into the layout room.

* * *

Gil smiled to himself as he heard a soft knock on the door, knowing instantly who it was. 

"God, I missed you." he sighed as he pulled Sara inside.

"How?" she questioned with a startled laugh "You've been with me all day."

"Yes," he agreed, "but I couldn't do this all day," he breathed as he kissed her neck and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Hmmm." Sara sighed, "In that case, I missed you too." she smiled as she kissed him.

Sitting down on the couch, Grissom intertwined their fingers and rubbed the back of her hand with his thumb. He had never felt so at home in his house before.

"Sara, I've been thinking," he began, but stopped when he saw the spark of fear in her eyes and felt her fingers tense up, "Don't worry so much," he reassured her, "It's good thinking, I promise."

"Okay." Sara answered, still a little apprehensive. "Care to share?" she asked as Grissom had drifted back in to his own little world.

"When you left my office this morning, I'd never felt so alone… I know this is a cliché, but I'd never realised just how much I needed you before…" he rambled on.

Sara traced his lips with her fingers and spoke softly, "I know how you feel."

"Well, what I guess I'm trying to say is, that, you're the most special and important thing in my life, and that being without you is something I don't think I can do anymore. Last night when I was here without you I realised that this house is just that, a house, but with you here it finally feels like a home. So, slowly getting to the point, I would like to ask you to move in with me… and be with me… that is, if you want to?" he added as an after thought, realizing that she may not want this yet.

Sara just sat staring, unable to believe how far their relationship had come in just two weeks and how much Grissom had changed. Two weeks ago she was barely allowed in his office, now he wanted to share his home and his life with her. She opened her mouth to answer but her words caught in her throat.

Grissom frowned as he thought he'd overstepped the mark. "I'm sorry." he muttered as he stood, "It's too soon. I shouldn't have asked. Just forget I-" He was silenced as Sara placed a hand on his shoulder and kissed his cheek lightly.

"I would love to." she beamed. "On one condition…"

"Anything." Grissom whispered, taking her hand.

Looking into his eyes, she squared her shoulders."I get to negotiate a second honeymoon some time in the future."

Grissom smiled and pulled her to him. "I can't think of anyone else I'd like to share one with."

Standing in their embrace, both of them knew they had just taken a huge leap, they had effectively agreed to get married one day. But what surprised Grissom most about that was that he wasn't surprised, it just seemed natural to him that they would be together. Looking into Sara's eyes, he pulled away and started to give her the tour of his home, happy in the thought that the next time they shared a honeymoon it would be for real.

THE END


End file.
